吻火
by Christine666
Summary: CP：的夏，的场静司 夏目贵志 原著向，有私设 前提设定：阴阳师和除妖师是两种人，阴阳师主化解人妖之间的仇怨，除妖师主袚除妖怪，因此大的世家大多会背负妖怪的仇怨，两者相互争斗相互辅补，维持人妖之间的平衡。多轨则是阴阳师世家之主，但不知为何被妖怪诅咒后世永失视妖之力，阴阳师世家也随之衰落，余下的阴阳师也逐渐融入除妖师。 的场静司请求夏目帮忙，并答应的场家不再进入八原狩猎，但是随着友人帐的名声远传加上除妖师的缺席使得妖怪大量涌入八原，虽然并非特别危险，但长此以往仍让夏目感到不安，多轨邀请他一起整理其祖父的书籍，两人也有实验过书上的做法，而夏目发现书中的做法和除妖师的做法略有不同，在一次被妖怪追逐当初的场发现他使用的符咒出自由于诅咒而衰落的阴阳师世家多轨一族，惊奇于他力量的同时也改变看好戏的想法，决定扶持他成为"中立人"。
1. 正文

**吻火**

的场静司×夏目贵志

脑洞：

前提设定：阴阳师和除妖师是两种人，阴阳师主化解人妖之间的仇怨，除妖师主袚除妖怪，因此大的世家大多会背负妖怪的仇怨，两者相互争斗相互辅补，维持人妖之间的平衡。多轨则是阴阳师世家之主，但不知为何被妖怪诅咒后世永失视妖之力，阴阳师世家也随之衰落，余下的阴阳师也逐渐融入除妖师。

的场静司请求夏目帮忙，并答应的场家不再进入八原狩猎，但是随着友人帐的名声远传加上除妖师的缺席使得妖怪大量涌入八原，虽然并非特别危险，但长此以往仍让夏目感到不安，多轨邀请他一起整理其祖父的书籍，两人也有实验过书上的做法，而夏目发现书中的做法和除妖师的做法略有不同，在一次被妖怪追逐当初的场发现他使用的符咒出自由于诅咒而衰落的阴阳师世家多轨一族，惊奇于他力量的同时也改变看好戏的想法，决定扶持他成为"中立人"。

**一**

"净化怨气的器具？"

"是的，"名取抱歉地笑了笑，"这次的事有些棘手，只是靠除妖师的能力怕是无法完全解决。除妖师向来都是以祓除妖怪，承担怨气为生。此时去找拥有净化之力的人无异于大海捞针，最终我们还是把把着眼点放在了拥有净化能力的妖怪身上。"

"但是夏目你也知道，"名取有些为难地摊手，"除妖人和妖怪之间的嫌隙实在太大，所以只能来拜托你了。又把你卷进除妖师的事情里，实在是抱歉。"名取有些歉疚地看着他。

"不，没事的"夏目连忙制止了他歉意，思索了一下还是答应了名取的请求。

"名取先生找我帮忙是因为我们是朋友不是吗？况且这也不是以身犯险的事情吧。"

夏目答应了帮名取寻找净化怨气的器具的委托。原本应该是很简单的事才对。

他询问了丙和八原一带的妖怪，方得知净化怨气本非易事，诸如石洗*一类的妖怪不仅要经过艰难的修行，还必须抵御怨气的侵蚀，更别说制作出净化的器具，而除妖师所指的净化器具，则是一些妖怪以己身作为容器净化怨气而留下的躯壳。

夏目最终找到的，便是一个玉妖净化怨气之后消散而去留下的躯壳—一块玉石。

而这正是一切的开始。

彼时他刚刚从存放着玉石的枯井中爬出，迎面便见一片黑影窜向自己，斑立刻化作白兽挡在自己面前，而随之而来的便是弓箭的出弦声。

那明显是一头失了智的妖怪，血红的眼圆瞪，咆哮着扑向斑，身后的弓箭准确地射中了它，一声嘶鸣之后，它被激怒了一般又再次冲向另一侧搭着弓的人，那人不慌不忙地将那头疯兽引入早已画好的封印阵中，念起咒语，死死地将它压入封印壶中。

夏目这才认出了他，那是的场静司。

的场静司则是立刻看到了他，有些惊讶瞥了他一眼。

"夏目贵志君，真是好久不见。"

"的场先生…你怎么会在这里？"夏目惊诧了一瞬，不经大脑思考就问出了这句话，出口后才意识到这句话的突兀，"不是，我是说…"

"啊，算是工作吧。"的场倒是完全不介意，依旧用着一种漫不经心的语气，"最近怨气比较多，发狂的妖怪一下子多了起来，工作量就多了起来。"

"怨气？"

"是啊，"的场静司挽了挽袖子收起弓箭，忽然想到了什么，"如果我没有猜错的话，名取应该已经向你发出邀请了吧？"

邀请是…？

看着夏目有些疑惑的脸，的场静司挑了挑眉。

"净化怨气，这样说你明白了吗？"的场静司解释道，"虽然以他的性格很难想象他会把你卷进来，但是既然你都找到了这里，只能说明他向你请求了帮助，对吧？"

的场走上前，扫视着因为攀爬而有些狼狈的夏目，夏目紧张地握紧了手中的玉石，心下开始思考的场话里"净化怨气"是什么意思。

"我不知道你说的'净化怨气'是什么，就算名取先生拜托，我也不会掺入除妖师的事情的。"的场静司从来一副尽在掌握中的语气让夏目感到有些不安，不得不警惕了起来。

"哦，是么？"的场勾唇笑道，"那正好，我来八原就是为了这件事，本来还想着被名取抢先了，现在看来是我的误解。"

他到底是什么意思？

夏目收紧了手，而的场静司完全没有在意，一派好整以暇的神色，发出了邀请：

"夏目君，我代表的场一族希望能够委托你帮助净化最近因怨气而暴走的妖怪。"

"条件是的场一族决不再进入八原地界。"

夏目又一次被请到了的场的偏宅。但是这一次，的场静司仿佛真的在认真地请求他。

在的场的叙述中，最近不知为何怨气上涨，出现了一些被怨气侵入的妖怪，原本温驯的妖怪开始暴走，导致最近除妖师的工作量都增加了不少，其中最为棘手的，是一只几乎自噬的九尾狐。

九尾狐虽然不如传说中真是断一条尾巴续一条命，但也确实难缠，强大的生命力使它难以被祓除，漫长的寿命使它即使被封印也难绝后患。在这种情况之下，即使是最强的除妖世家的场一门也只能另寻旁道，尝试用妖怪的方法来净化九尾狐上的怨气。

这也是最保险的方法，只要能成功封印住妖怪，除去怨气，即使封印又被破除，也不会有什么后患。

夏目开始动摇。他知道最近妖怪界确实有所动荡，只不过八原有三篠在，他虽然担心也不会过多在意。

但是如果是九尾狐呢？

还有，的场口中的怨气，他不得不在意。

茶水渐渐失温，他快要松口的时候，名取追到了的场宅。

"你不应该把夏目卷入这件事中。"名取说道。

怨气扩大的严重性他不是不知道，但是也不至于一定要夏目冒险，他一向不希望夏目和除妖师的世界有过多的牵扯，况且这件事并非只有夏目能做到。

的场家为什么非要这孩子过不去。

"夏目他本来就不是局中之人，的场。"名取看着他，寸步不让。

"这并非是单纯的请求，是一场交易。"的场依旧不动如山，"这件事之后，八原的一切都和的场一族不再有关联。"

"这件事是我们一直在头疼的，不管从哪一方面来说，你的立场应当与我是相同的。"的场抛出了最后一句不明意味的话。

名取不赞同地皱起了眉："但是我不会卷进不相干的人。"

立场相同？是什么样的妖怪才会逼得名取非要和的场合作？夏目有些欲言又止地看着名取为自己争取立场，但又不得不在意不得不在意的场口中的"怨气"。

"的场家的小子，你真的做得到吗？"最终是猫咪老师打破了僵局，"不再进入八原？"

"老师？"夏目有些惊讶地看向斑。

"那是当然。"

"那么我就替夏目答应了。"斑眯起了眼睛。

"诶？"夏目和名取都惊了一跳，猫咪老师怎么会同意他卷入麻烦的事里？

的场也有些不明所以地地看向了他，最终还是勾起了唇："那么就多谢小猫咪了。"

当那只失控的九尾狐扑向他时，夏目脑中一片空白。

的场这一次并未带弓箭，而是担任了组织部署人的角色，由名取事先布下阵法，再由夏目引诱妖怪进入并发动阵法封印。

事情非常顺利，九尾狐尾随他和猫咪老师到达阵法上，他在名取的指示下发动了阵法，怨气缠身的妖物一霎那收敛成溃散的阴影收入玉石，但本该松一口气的他，却在此时，瞪大了眼睛。

他早该想到了。

出发之前，他记得问道猫咪老师为什么要擅自帮他答应这件事，明明他一直都不愿意自己卷入奇怪的事中。

猫咪老师不甚在意地摆摆爪，认为就算他英勇就义换得的场不再进入八原也是划算的，气得他差点拔了猫咪老师的毛，却又在猫咪老师的下一句话后沉默了。

"你也很在意不是吗？那个怨气。"

他确实很在意，因为他知道，如果真的想用封印来解决，是不可能的。

多轨当初提出希望他帮忙整理她祖父的的书籍，他没多想就答应了，一方面是为了朋友的情谊，一方面是因为他确实怀有好奇，也是这样一步步，他才慢慢了解到关于阴阳师的情况。

与除妖师不同，阴阳师的主要职责，是净化怨气。

也是因此，夏目清楚地知道，单单封印是无法净化怨气的，即使封印成功，玉石上残留下的净化之力无法被催动，也是无法净化成功的。

的场成没成功他并不清楚，但是他意识到一点，刚刚的术法，并不属于除妖师。

阵法是幌子，他体内的妖气并非随着名取的只是被输入阵法，而是一开始靠近玉石的时候就被吸入了玉石。

如果多轨家中书籍并未出错，这是阴阳师净化怨气的基本技法。的场没有带弓箭不是因为能力不够，而是因为他背负的怨气也过重，只会侵蚀玉石，使情况更加严重。

但是从表面上来看这一切不过是依靠阵法封印了一只妖怪罢了。没有人知道，玉石里的妖怪怨气已除，玉石里只有一只沉睡的九尾狐。

不，还是有人知道的。

他勉强支撑着自己坐起，猫咪老师恢复了猫咪形态跟在他的脚边，却眼神复杂地看向正在处理后续事情的的场静司。

阴阳师早已衰落，即使有着视妖之力也不一定会成功驱动阴阳师术法，的场为什么会找上自己？

的场静司既然知道阴阳师术法的存在，那么多轨她…

他胡乱地应着名取和处理完事情的的场的问话，心不在焉，紧张地胡思乱想，最后是猫咪老师看不过去帮他搪塞了过去。

直到第二天，他才回过神来，听说的场在八原的除妖师全部被撤走了，就连偏宅的结界也被撤销了。

他下意识觉得，的场静司在布一个局。

_石洗：石洗大人，《夏目友人帐陆》第二集明日绽放中出现的妖怪，通过在石头上描画花朵来净化石头。_

**二**

诡异的平静中，夏目仍在不安着。日子过去了许久，八原的一切照旧，犬之会仍然照常喝酒插科打诨，安宁的生活之中却又令他有些心慌。只有在三篠在不经意间提到的场在几个月前奇怪的消失，他才会意识到，确实有什么变了。

除妖师不再出现，觊觎友人账的妖怪不断涌入，这片土地仿佛成为了"净土"，底层的小妖怪不知道这其中缘由，不过随大流罢了，但大妖怪自然嗅到了这其中不同寻常的意味。

"这更像是一场狩猎。"

"狩猎？"

"是的，虽然安宁的八原令人安逸，但是更多的是未知，"三篠趴在夏目身边说道，"表面下暗流涌动，让人感觉有股力量正在蛰伏着，等待着什么。"

"所以三篠你也是觉得有些其他的东西吧？"夏目抬头看向身形巨大的妖怪，又转过头思索着几个月前的那次委托，未知的一切都让他心里不踏实，净化术式的事情他无法过多试探，但是他也没有充分的理由去质问的场为什么要退出八原。

未知，这场人为的安宁后到底会有什么到来呢？

"真要说起来的话，应该是因为要失控了吧。"丙插进话来，意有所指地说道。

"比如前些日子你净化了的那只妖怪吧。"

"丙你知道？"夏目惊讶地看向她。

"当时你问我找器具我就猜到会是这样，看来不出所料啊，"丙敲了敲烟灰，继续说道，"大概是怨气失衡了吧。"

"果然吗？还是要来了啊。"三篠叹道，转向夏目，"夏目大人还不知道吧，关于阴阳师世家之首的事情。"

阴阳师…世家之首？

"那是很久以前的事了，夏目大人接触妖怪和除妖师到现在也应该奇怪过，为什么除妖师一定要杀死妖怪吧。"

"虽说由我这个妖怪来说挺奇怪的，但是事实上，这与其说是除妖师所谓的'使命'，不如说是一种宿命。人妖之间的缘分与怨念向来难解，除妖师祓除妖怪，便会承担妖怪身上的怨气，以此遏制缘怨积念，这就是除妖师"

"但是怨气一代一代积累终会反噬自身，因此曾经还有一种和除妖师相对的人群。"

"沟通人妖，化解怨气，二者对立互生，维持这人妖的稳定。这便是阴阳师。"

丙接过他的话，话锋一转，"但是三百年前，阴阳师世家之首没落，从此阴阳师便消亡了。"

"可是既然怨气需要净化，那为何阴阳师会消失了三百年？"夏目有些疑惑，"那怨气要怎么办？"

面对夏目的提问，三篠摇了摇头，"人类的事我也不清楚，我所知道的，到此为止了。"

"如今看来，阴阳师败落三百年，除妖师怕是再也压不住怨气的蔓延了。"三篠转而对夏目说道，"夏目大人最近还是小心吧，虽然怨气失衡只会威胁到背负深重怨气的除妖师，但是凭夏目大人的体质，我很担心会有危险。"

"说的是啊，所以说夏目笨蛋就不要瞎掺合增加我的工作量了！"此时，斑也插进来了一句。

"猫咪老师！"原本有些凝重的气氛被斑的一句调笑打破，夏目佯怒，却暂时放下了不安，却始终惴惴。

八原的妖气逐渐压抑而沉重了起来，正如三篠所说，尽管妖怪事件只增不少，但是与原来并什么不同。

或许，真的只是自己多心了呢。

他思索着走在去多轨宅的路上，身后跟着变身成玲子的斑。大抵是多轨宅的符咒确实牢固，一路上的妖气清净了不少，让最近时不时就被妖怪缠上的夏目轻松了不少。

变数也就是这么发生了。

路旁的树林突然冲出一只发疯的小妖，在接近多轨宅的地域被符咒镇静了下来，斑原本试图用自身的力量驱散这只小妖的力量再把它丢出这片区域，却不料小妖仿佛被惊到了一般直往夏目冲来。

夏目惊得后退了一步，直将手中的文档袋挡在了身前。

妖力顺着文档袋从手中流出，散落出的纸张浮出黑色的符文，在术法的压制下小妖勉强被制住昏了过去，夏目脱力地跪下支撑住自己的身体喘息着，空白的符纸飘落了下来，脑中却已经飞速地思考了起来。

那文档袋里明明是他和多轨仿着书做的符咒，他并非阴阳师之后，怎么会…

而更糟的是，停在小妖身后的树丛中，已经拉开弓的的场静司，看着夏目的动作，最终放下了满弦的弓箭。

"果然吗？"的场看着夏目手中已经化为空白的符纸，有些惊讶却又不动声色，"多轨家的术式么？"

"…的场先生？"夏目努力支撑起自己，惊慌地抬头，才意识到的场提到了什么"你怎么会知道？"

"这是失落已久的阴阳师世家的法术，我也是第一次见到。"的场走上前，看着夏目有些狼狈的动作，微笑着伸出手道，"真的要说的话，应该是我来问这句话吧。"

"夏目君应该之前就了解到了吧，阴阳师的净化之术，你又是怎么知道的呢？"

夏目张口想解释什么，却又无奈地咬着下唇闭口不言。

的场仿佛被逗笑了，"不过如果这样的话，我倒是很期待八原未来的局势的。"

"如果不嫌弃的话，来的场别宅喝杯茶怎么样，"的场愉悦地笑了，"我改变主意了，我会帮你让八原成为真正的中立区。"

夏目下意识地拒绝了。

的场挑了挑眉，却也没再说什么，只是似笑非笑地说道，"也无妨，到时只怕你我都没什么选择的机会了。"

…他到底在说些什么。

"看起来，夏目还没了解到吗？"

"传说中没落的阴阳师世族之首，便是多轨氏。"

"三百年前多轨氏失去视妖之力而没落，后人即使有再强的妖力，也没有足够的天赋驱动多轨氏的术式，而你，却轻易做到了。"

"如今，怨气失衡，只有你可以化解了。"

"你已经确定了？"

"就算第一次的净化只是巧合，第二次发动符咒只能说明，这确实是天赋所致。"的场吹了吹手中的茶，说道，"这件事，倒是越来越有趣了呢。"

有趣？

名取锁眉抿着唇，"但是这件事不应该将夏目卷进来，这不应该…"

"除妖师不该让无关之人卷入，是吗？"的场慢悠悠地说，他瞥了一眼名取不好的脸色，最终还是叹了一口气，"那如果我说，就算我不将他带进来，他也脱不了干系呢？"

"他和多轨氏？"

"不，夏目君和多轨家并没有血缘关系，真要说的话，我倒觉得夏目玲子可能真的和那只妖怪有过接触，才使得她的孙子有使用阴阳师术式的能力。"的场平静地分析道，"而且，夏目君他已经同意了，合作。"

"夏目怎么可…"名取咬牙。他看向对面的的场静司平静的眼神，最终还是败下阵来。

"为什么？"

的场静司笑了，"我假设你知道，夏目君身边有一个女孩，"的场不紧不慢地回答道，"而那个女孩，叫做多轨透。"

"如你所见，这一带地妖怪猛然增多，若的场家仍然在八原布防，那我便永远查不出到底这股怨气是冲着何人而来，而现在，我想夏目君你应该也察觉到了。"

"那个靶子，是多轨透。"

"如果有你的参与，八原也好，多轨透小姐也好，的场家都会鼎力保全。"的场静司血红色的眸子直视着他，"这是我的承诺。"

夏目被的场"请"到偏宅后一直低着的头抬起，他咬了咬下唇，最终还是妥协了。

"知道了，我会配合的。"

"就这样？"回到家，塔子和兹都不在家，斑冲着夏目嚷道，"你难道不知道你这一句话就是把自己卖给他了吗？的场家那小子为了达到目的是不会留情的。"

"我只是回了'我知道了'，再说到底我能帮上什么忙现在都难以下定论。而且，真要说起来，正是知道他一定会达成目的，我才会放心不是吗？"夏目和多轨打电话"解释"完自己失约的原因，回头道。

"这么多年，总算有点儿心眼了啊小子。"斑仍然小声嘟囔着，表示自己勉强被说服了，"但是这仍是太草率了，要你进的场家修习，这不就是变着法子笼络你进的场家吗？"

"说实话这才是我奇怪的，"夏目拉开门进入房间，盘腿坐下，"不惜让我去的场家修习又不强迫我加入的场氏，他就这么肯定我能排上用场吗？"

除非…

"除非他已经别无他法。"斑将夏目心中的疑问补齐，眯上眼分析道，"这也不奇怪，自多轨氏败落，阴阳师就一直衰落，甚至连一点信息都没留下，不仅如此，还经常受到妖怪的迫害，这根本就不像是正常的新旧迭代，更像是…"

"诅咒。"

诅咒阴阳师吗？夏目在心中想到，那么，由于的场氏退出八原加上怨气失衡导致多轨家被妖怪围绕确实是说得通的，这可能本就是诅咒的效果。那么，的场先生的目的就非常明显了—

他在寻找能够发动阴阳师术式的阴阳师。

最一开始的净化封印只是他的一场实验，他也许发现了妖怪向八原聚集，猜测是夏目的原因，所以用这场实验试探到了他能够发动阴阳术。同时在实验之前，他也做了两手准备，若夏目不能够发动阵法，那就撤掉八原的人手，探查到底这些妖怪是冲着谁来的。

这一下，便让他查到了两个人。

**三**

森林的深处，潮湿的水汽氤氲在空气中，的场的偏邸他已经来了几回，却还是觉得这个地方隐隐有些森冷。的场虽然已经将八原的布防撤出，但是别邸仍旧被阵法严格封守着，在普通人看来，这里只是一片密植的树林，毫无出路。

的场家向塔子和兹掩饰他来的场宅修习的借口，是的场静司有意照顾他的毕业期，为他找了补习老师辅导，到毕业前便住在的场宅，中间还有名取不情愿（但是反正塔子也看不出来）的周旋，的场家做戏便做了全套，放学后到的场家便是关于阴阳术的教程，晚饭后会有人来辅导他学校的功课。

只是他还是想不通，为什么会是他？

夏目撑着头坐在桌前，望向縁側门外庭院中的树木，又垂下眼，他并非自愿到的场宅修习，但是不得不承认，的场的老师是认真地教导他。后来他才知道，当日他的术法之所以用尽了他的全力，并非是因为阴阳术需要消耗大量妖力，而是因为阴阳术的规则在于同阴阳，而符咒这一工具便是媒介，更准确的说，是他描上去的符文，以御术人之字为媒，将自身与怨气宿主相通，以一己之力通而化之，是为阴阳术。

甚至七濑女士在教导他时，几乎是毫无保留地悉心教导他如何调和灵力与符文的技法，才能更加轻松地发动阴阳术。他答应为的场家化解怨气失衡，碰不得除妖术，他原本以为的场静司其实只是想通过他了解多轨氏。但眼下的场家只字不提多轨，反而毫无芥蒂地认真教导他，反而让他的心头仍然迟迟萦绕着疑惑。

越是这样，他却越是感觉奇怪，七濑女士明明比自己、比多轨更加熟悉阴阳术，为什么的场还要找上自己，难道真的，像喵咪老师说的一样，他已经别无他法了吗？

已经接近傍晚，本就无人的弓道场更是静，他漫不经心地踏足，搭箭拉开弓，弓箭的吱呀声也不过荡开一个小涟漪，疑惑又从意识中浮出，流通的灵力不自觉地在他的手上停顿了一下。

"你走神了，"清冷的声音从身后传来，碰碎了弓道场里的凝滞，"灵力忘记运转了吗？"

一晃神，箭便离了弦，夏目的思绪被这一声惊断，他刚刚本就在走神，灵力直接滞了下来。他一回头，便看见了的场静司的红色眸子，带着促狭的笑意。

但是的场静司绝对不是什么好心情的状态，他已经在的场家呆了一阵子，不会再凭直觉去判断对方的意图，的场的妖力中带着戾气，夏目本就是妖气富余、易于通灵的体质，迅速觉察到的场的妖力并不太稳。

但的场静司并未在意，仍然笑着走上前来，问道"怎么？是的场家招待不周，让夏目君想家了吗？"

他并未诘问，语气甚至带着慵懒，但身上的戾气让夏目有些踟蹰。这段时间夏目正在进行的教程正是弓道，平时的场静司也会时不时造访，偶尔口头指导一下，态度冷静，夏目即使再过纠结也只能这么敷衍过去。

而只能有些警惕地收了残身的动作，干巴巴地回道，"并没有。"

的场静司挑了挑眉，明显不信。夏目也没有期望的场静司能相信自己，转头看向靶。沉默了一会儿，才鼓起了勇气把一直以来的疑问问出了口。

"为什么会是你？"的场静司慢条斯理地重复了这句话，仿佛是没料到夏目会真的问出这个问题，"我说过，现在能净化怨气的只有你。"

"可是七濑女士既然能够教导我这么多关于阴阳术的知识，的场家绝对不仅仅是拥有关于阴阳术的资料。"夏目重新踏足，举起弓箭，缓缓拉开蓄力，将妖力汇聚到箭头，瞄准靶心，他努力将自己的心思集中到运转妖力上，而不去顾虑自己的犹豫，"你们掌握的阴阳术绝对不至于沦落到要和我合作。"

松开手，妖力缠绕着箭头被带向目标，箭头上的符纸飘落，妖力乘着符文的脉络飞起，汇入箭头钉入的地方。

"妖力运转的倒是不错，你确实适合这个，"却是的场静司转移了话题，走到他身边，"就是弓道本身并不是很强，精准度有待加强。"

夏目有些不满，他当然知道这点，他本来熟悉这些就不是为了练习好弓道，阴阳师的妖力本就不会真正离体，即使被弓箭带出，操纵妖力的线仍在主人手中，只要作为媒介的箭达到够远的距离即可。的场静司眼下挑他这个错是在找茬吗？

他皱眉，感觉的场静司转移话题并不太妙，转过头想继续问刚刚的问题，却见他已经走到他身边拿出了第三支箭。

然后握住他握弓的手，搭上了箭。

太近了，夏目一瞬间只剩下这个念头，的场不知何时收敛了气息，将妖气汇上箭头，"我知道你不需要精准度，但是弓道需要，当你使用弓箭的时候，便只有一个目标，使用工具便要将工具用到极致，你自然可以最后再调整方向，但是这样，射箭便如同随便砸石头，若是如同砸石头，那你又何必用弓箭呢？"

夏目一时间来不及拆解这段话其中的含义，的场靠在他耳边吐出的话语，危险而暧昧，他下意思地想逃，却僵住了身子。箭瞬间已经飞了出去，除妖师汇聚的妖力缠绕盘踞在那支箭上，冲向击杀的目标。

正中红心。

的场一族除妖师惯用的手法，将强大的妖力蓄入弓箭，干净地放手，脱手后带着戾气和凶悍的妖力如同被放出囚笼的猛兽，扑向敌人。

的场还保持着残身的姿势，却没有立即退后，"明白了吗？"

夏目只得僵硬地点了点头，但这一次却不是为的场静司的动作—

—是他的戾气。

那爆炸性的一箭不是的场平常悄无声息一击必杀的风格，是他身上的戾气所致，妖力才会外泄得如此明显，如果他没猜错的话，的场应该还在上一次狩猎的恢复期当中，狩猎的戾气还未完全散去。

"换下衣服吧，应该要吃饭了。"的场将弓拿下，漫不经心道。

难怪心情那么不好，夏目抽下角带的时候这么想到，已经完全不记得自己一开始是想问的场为什么要找上自己的了。

而当他想起来时，则只能又一次懊恼自己自己又一次被的场静司牵着鼻子跑了。

而与此同时，的场家收到了京都本家来的消息。

"又有一家？"七濑眼神冰冷地看着禀报的下属，"我记得当初从八原撤调的人手应该已经布置下去了，这次难道也是因为人手不够？"

"十分抱歉，七濑女士。"眼前的男人低下头，俯身作答，"但是这次我们实在是力不能及，百目妖突然出现，我们实在是措手不及。"

"百目妖？"七濑眼中闪过精光，"消息封锁了吗？"

"封锁了。"男人迅速答道，"这次失误他们本家也没来得及反应，'幸亏的场家及时止损，将妖怪制服封印，才使得本家得以保存。'"

"封印的妖怪呢？"被封印的当然不可能是百目妖，若是如此容易就能捉住它，的场家也不至于陷入如今的境地。但是要对宫城家有个交代，作戏就必须做全套才行。

"已经处理了。"

七濑沉吟了片刻，眉头一皱，却还是按了下来。

"这次做得不错，"她温和地开口，打消了属下的惶恐，"这次的场家也有失误，没能将撤调的人手协调到位，才导致了这次的悲剧。接下来的事情，还要拜托你了。"

"属下明白。"

七濑看着退出去的下属，愁云渐渐浮上了眉间。

真是一波未平，一波又起。

**四**

和室的隔扇被拉了开来。

房中的的场正在矮桌前气定神闲地绘制符纸，听见开门的声音也没抬头，毕竟这个家里，也只有七濑有权力接近族长的房间。

"怎么了，是发生什么事了？"的场一派安然的神色，若不是七濑知道他体内妖力的恶况，怕是真要以为他们的族长已经闲到画符玩了。

"是，"七濑跪在门外，恭敬地回道，"又有一家除妖世家遭到了袭击。"

"哦？"的场一顿，却未放下笔，"哪一家？"

"京都宫城家。"

"祇园社*背后那家吗？"的场思索了下，皱眉问道"我记得人手已经补上去了，他们自己也有神官调度，就算遭到袭击也应该足够应付，这是怎么回事？"

"是百目妖，上次遇到还是因为八原附近的月分祭*，最终也只是伤到一个末社*的小神，这一次却已经到了祇园社的外宫了。"

的场闭上眼，放下了笔。七濑知道他是在调息，也没有急，待了一会儿才继续说道，"已经处理了，百目妖被拦在我们负责的外围，没能进到神社内宫，对外是'的场家人手还没调集齐，措手不及，但及时阻止了妖怪，在外宫将其封印。'已经有人去处理后续。"

"我来是想请问族长，是否还要亲自前去？"

"我明白了。"按下了身体中翻涌的妖力，的场正起身转向了七濑，"我会过去一趟。"

"那么夏目贵志呢？"七濑意有所指地提到夏目，当下的情况他们再清楚不过，这次的事故发生在神社，又正值的场静司还处在妖力不稳的恢复期，再承担净化仪式无疑是在加长原本就不短的恢复期，如果从这里开始，让夏目来接手，无疑可以减轻他们的压力。

"还不到时候。"的场却还是摇了摇头，拒绝了这个提议，让夏目从祇园社入手确实不错，既可以有一个不错的开端，还能为日后开拓势力铺垫，但是问题就在于，不管是夏目自身，还是的场家的准备，都还不够。

"那些人都调下来了吗？"

七濑很清楚他在问什么，立即回道，"人都已经到了八原外围的偏邸，还在净化和筛选。为了躲避诅咒，找到的人确实混杂了些，即使有训练过，也得有段时间才能用。确实赶不上这次了，不过也并非不能抽调已经准备好的一些人过去。"

"不用了，"七濑确实知道他问的是什么，不过却想错了他的方向，"如果可以的话，找这些人帮我去接近一个人—"

"—多轨透。"

这回七濑清晰地明白了族长的意思。

"我明白了。"

"可以适当地暗示自己看得见妖怪，但不要企图拉拢，能够在一定程度上影响她就可以。最好的情况是，能够在她决定了毕业方向的情况下，决定她最后选择的地区。"这是的场静司弯起食指在木桌上有一下没一下地敲着思索，下达了他的命令。

半个月后，多轨透会在老师推荐下报上一家毕业期补习班，而辅导多轨这一班的则是一位刚刚从京都来到八原的女老师，开朗而浪漫，骨子里是京都的樱花与红叶，许多学生开始诞生出对京都的向往。而再半个月后，多轨透会"正巧"看到这个老师正在对着空气说着什么。

尽管她可能并不知道，站在对面的，是的场家的式神。

京都市东山区祇园社内，内宫的神官已经被清出，只剩下的场家的人手看守，的场静司沐浴后更换上了小直衣*，毕竟是在神社的地界，哪怕没什么用，也必须遵守规矩。接过七濑递过的符纸面具戴上，进入无人的拜殿*。

站到已经画好的法阵前，的场静司呼出一口气，将妖力催向已经用他的血画好的面具上，面具慢慢脱落，飘到法阵中心，符文从纸面蔓延开来，渐渐在面具后汇成阴影，再而幻化成人形，随着的场的手势一提，那人形竟会意地跪下，将手放在阵心随着的场一起吟起咒语。

"太上台星，应变无停。驱邪缚魅，保命护身。智慧明净，心神安宁。三魂永久，魄无丧倾。*"

他的声音沉静而肃穆，仿佛他此时不再是那个杀伐决断的除妖世家之首，而是个为天地万千生灵祈福的祭司。但的场静司自己很清楚，他现在所做的，可以说是最极致的禁术。

他不在意地笑了出来，感受到眼前这个"怪物"已经将自身与整个神宫相通，完成了"净化"，却压制不住体内的怨气，即将狂化，然而一刹那，地面上的法阵显光升起，阴影直接被咒杀破碎于其内，的场静司体内怨气有一次翻滚上来，蓦然间升腾起暴戾之气，右眼上的符纸被震得哗啦作响。

如果夏目在这里，说不定已经能认出来的场静司刚刚到底做了什么，然后毫不犹豫地冲上去质问他为什么要这么做。

那是阴阳师禁术，名为"点化"，顾名思义，是将无灵之物点化为有灵之身。这个术法其实原身是阴阳师最常用的"式神"。同除妖师不同，阴阳师并不通过和妖怪结契收服式神，阴阳师通于阴阳，结契时容易将自身的妖力和式神相通，从而使结契弄不清主从之别，而阴阳师的术法特性并不能允许他们将妖力直接封闭在体内，隔绝自己和式神，因此阴阳师一般都是将自己的妖力捏成形后再附于纸人、木牌等媒介上，通过妖力操控这些自己制造出的"式神"。而"式神"如同傀儡，并没有自己的神识；"点化"，则是直接创造出了一只活生生的，拥有自己神识的，怪物。

这场所谓的净化仪式中，的场直接点化出了一只妖怪，再将自身的妖力与怨气尽数封回体内，命令其完成净化咒法，但不说拥有净化能力的妖怪都须经历常人难以想象的磨练与修习，才能有可能修成净化之力，就是单凭这只初生的妖怪，又怎么可能承担得起净化的负荷，怨气只会毫不留情地侵入这个初生的生命，将他变成狂化的怪物。然后再由的场静司将其咒杀，把怨气背负于自己身上。

这哪里是净化，分明就是献祭和屠杀。

何其残忍，何其强大。

七濑掐准时间进入拜殿，就见的场静司周围升腾起暴虐的气流，失控的妖力让他的眼睛爆发出猩红的光，七濑迅即开启那层咒杀阵法外围的封闭阵法，将他和外界隔绝，的场静司才脱力跪在地上，调息片刻慢慢冷静下来。七濑将新的符纸递上，的场换下眼睛上已经被撕得破碎的符纸，缓缓站了起来。

看来他刚刚的举动又一次激怒了它，即使有符纸和封闭法阵，他还是能感觉到它的目光，一直紧紧盯着他的右眼，窥伺着，等待着，期盼着，他倒下的那一刻。

但他从来不会，站起身，他仍然是的场的家主，除妖世家之首。他能赢这一回，就还会有下一回。

而现在，他必须即刻完成和宫城家的告别式返回的场家，不能在这里有片刻逗留，让别家看出他妖力不稳的状况。

"好了，七濑，我们走吧。"

_祇园社：指八坂神社__(__やさかじんじゃ__)__，爱称祇园さん，位于日本京都市东山区，为二十二社，旧社格为官币大社（现神社本厅的别表神社）。。之所以在这里用的是祇园社，是因为此社是日本全国约三千座八坂神社之总本社，因此为与其他八坂神社区分，就叫了祇园社。（其实一般来说不会混的，就像神宫一般就指伊势神宫一样，八坂神社也一般就指祇园社，但是因为它好听，所以我不允许没有人知道它！）_

_月分祭：出自《夏目友人帐肆》第九集月分祭，就是丰月神那一章。动画丰月神被封印是不小心的除妖师所为，而正好去委托名取的人非常有的场家的风范（喂），所以这里就设定成是百目妖伤了丰月神，而的场为了封锁百目妖的消息封印了它，伪造成是一场意外。而之所以把丰月神交给名取而非自己处理，就是因为当时的场对上了百目妖，而由于常年承担"净化"导致怨气缠身，因此妖力暴动，分身乏术。_

_末社：一个神社境内，最主要也通常是最大的那座神社被称为是"本社"，境内亦有一些小神社，通常被称为"摂社・末社"，目前这两者已经不作鲜明区分了。但是根据二战之前的基准，旧官国幣社的摂社与末社是有所区别的。摂社通常祭祀的是该神社本社御祭神的荒魂、配偶神、子神，或是与该御祭神关系特别深厚的当地的地主神。处于神社境内，但又达不到上述摂社祭神标准的神社归为末社。我私设的是丰月神所在的神社是八原稻荷神社（原型是熊本县的稻荷神社）的末社，甚至在动画的时间线上没被记录在案。_

_（作者：__wildgun  
__链接：__ question/24267076/answer/322745285  
__来源：知乎__  
__著作权归作者所有。商业转载请联系作者获得授权，非商业转载请注明出处。）_

_小直衣：是一种中和了狩衣的简便和束带的威仪这两方面因素的衣服，本来只有上皇（太上皇）、亲王、大臣和大将品阶以上的人才能穿着，其余人等不得使用。但到了江户时代，它已经失去原有的象征意义了。现在，天皇、神宫祭主（限男子），延及皇族都可以穿着小直衣。天皇在__6__月和__12__月的「节折」、宫中神宫、神社举行御奉纳和御灵代御览时使用小直衣；皇族则在修习神道时穿用。另外，出云大社的神职人员也使用小直衣。_

_（作者：永乐通宝__  
__链接：__ question/32031905/answer/111551374  
__来源：知乎__  
__著作权归作者所有。商业转载请联系作者获得授权，非商业转载请注明出处。）_

_拜殿：参拜祈愿的场所。一般参拜在拜殿外进行，正式参拜在拜殿内部进行。是神社中最主要的建筑—社殿的一种。_

**五**

"的场先生回来了吗？"听到外面人员跑动的声响，夏目从书里抬起了头。

"大概是吧，"盘坐在他对面的老师也觉察到外面的动静，不经意地回道，"每次回来都要交接器物和人手，难免会嘈杂些。"

"说起来，"老师忽然想起来什么，转向夏目问道，"我一直负责夏目君你的课程安排，也大概了解了你的情况，算算时间也该到考虑志愿的时候了。虽然站在的场家的角度看来，我也没什么立场过问这件事，不过我倒是想问问夏目君你是怎么想的呢？"

"？"夏目一愣，却是没想过这个问题。

如果毕业，他能够做什么呢？

夏目忽然想起了一年前和有人说起时，曾无意提起过这个话题，心里莫名一空，落了下来。记得那时自己有想过成为除妖师，可是心里有一种莫名的抵触。不管现在还是将来，他都难以想象自己将来要会以除妖为生，如果可以的话，他并不想在与妖怪的事情上受到更多的牵制。

如今稳稳地端坐在的场家之中，夏目现在想来还是有些神奇。若不是多轨被卷入了怨气失衡的事情中，他实在没想到多轨竟然会是阴阳师中如此重要的一脉，他不知道为什么他能够发动阴阳术，也不知道为什么的场家明显有着关于阴阳师的势力，却不选择自己去净化怨气，要将他拉入。

"如果没有力量的话，是什么东西都保护不了的哦。"

的场戏谑的话语还停留在耳畔。他现在算是掌握了力量吗？夏目思索着，摇了摇头，老实回答道："我其实没怎么想过。"

"这样吗？"老师倒是有些惊讶他的干脆，点了点头"族长让我来的时候，我还以为夏目今后肯定是会进入我们这个圈子的呢，毕竟能够发动阴阳术实在是难得的天赋。"

"说实话，我自己对这个天赋其实也是一知半解。"夏目苦笑着耸了耸肩，他是不愿做除妖师的。尽管，他也隐隐地察觉到，就算他不想卷入，以后也注定不可能完全和这些事脱开干系。

老师看着他的表情笑着摇了摇头："如果还没决定，那就再等等吧，不过如果你有想继续学习的念头，倒是可以再来找我。"

"继续学习？"

"是，"老师摸了摸鼻子，"当初名取家的小少爷自学家里的除妖术可是吃了不少苦头，后来还是乖乖地去请教了别人。倒不是说他不够聪明，只是除妖师的符文都是古文字了，看起来毕竟是要费力的。"

"一般除妖世家会专门学习这方面的事，不过夏目君没有想进这个圈子的意愿的话，应该也难有机会，不过若是能在大学修上几门相关的课，应该也是可以的，我到时可以提供几个朋友的联系方式，若是有阴阳术相关的问题，到时也不用自己瞎琢磨。"

"修古文字吗？"夏目暗忖，他倒是有听多轨说过自己想选古文字相关的专业，将来可以更好的整理爷爷的古籍。

那他自己呢？

"啊，名取少爷。"老师的话打断了他的思绪，一转头，夏目才发现名取周一已经站在了门外。

"名取先生，"夏目致意，有些惊讶他怎么会过来，"今天怎么会过来？"

怨气失衡，名取的工作量自然也不会少，除了正好有事要来的场家，会顺道来看他，名取并不常出现，但是今天的场静司前脚才回到偏邸，后脚名取就到了，"是发生什么事了吗？"

"放心，不是什么大事，"名取对夏目笑了笑，和老师打了招呼，走进了房间，"是稻荷神社*的事，八原地域的的场家势力都被撤走转移到了京都的场本家再行调派，与此相对的，八原没有人驻守，就需要当地神社小心一些了。"

夏目这才想起，自那场净化之后，妖怪开始向八原聚集，三篠有提起却又似乎不甚在意，但是他却难以不在意，"是有危险吗？"

名取摆了摆手，一旁的老师也出言道："倒也没到那个程度，虽然除妖师锐减，但是稻荷神社毕竟是一方本社，神社方面会将神官分派过来，而且族长现在在这儿，也不用太过担心。"

"是，"名取赞同了老师的话，继续道，"稻荷社本就人不多，一直真正在用的只有内宫。后续还要提供神乐舞和祭坛的位置，因此要收回荒废的外宫，所以先行来的神官准备实行地镇祭*，我被委托去把附近的妖怪赶向神社外围，今天正好地镇祭完成，不需要我在那儿看守了，我就过来把消息带过来，顺便来看看你。"

夏目心下安定了下来，倒是好奇了起来，"名取先生也会接神道*的委托吗？"

夏目这些天也大概了解了些这些与妖怪相关的势力，知道除除妖师外，国家也会在各地的神社中培养神官，称为神道。只是虽说除妖师也会与其他势力合作，但毕竟身负怨气，会与神社合作的也少见。

"并非我一人如此。"名取皱了皱眉，却又碍于老师在场不好多说什么。

老师看出名取的犹豫，借口离开休息去了，名取才低声解释道："除妖师其实也就是近年来和神道合作紧密了些，更准确地说，是的场家先决定向神道伸出了手。"

"夏目，虽然如今怨气再次失衡，我们也没有其他太多的选择。但是，如果可以的话，我希望你还是退出这件事。"

"可是…"

"我知道你担心多轨透，但是这件事不是你想得那么简单。就算你成功了，你又能保证这场怨气能平息多久呢？这背后的神道还在看着呢，即便的场家真的能信守承诺，你也未必能全身而退。"

是了，如果阴阳师的诅咒不被解除，这件事就永远不会完。

"猫咪老师和我其实也有猜测，"夏目轻轻用指甲划了几下自己手，说道，"怨气失衡不可能是自然原因，肯定有人改变了这一切。"

"阴阳师受到了诅咒，是不是？"

倒是名取没想到夏目会突然托出自己的猜测，愣了一下，还是诚实地答道，"是，"他又补充道，"至少我们都是这样猜测的。"

"那么，'再次'是什么意思？"如果怨气失衡不只一次，那么他们又是怎么解决的？

"夏目—"名取有些无奈，这些危险的事情，他真的不希望夏目知道。但最终还是叹了口气，"上一次也是有人完成了净化，但是不过三年，怨气便再次失衡了，这之中不仅仅是怨气，还有更危险的势力在动作。"

"是谁？的场家吗？"

"你怎么会…"知道？对，夏目在的场家修习这么久，的场既然要将他培养成下一轮净化元气的人选，自然不可能隐瞒自己对阴阳术的熟悉。

"对，"名取咬了咬牙，决定还是将真相托出，他必须让夏目知道，他到底在做一件多么危险的事情，"上一次完成了对怨气的彻底净化的，就是的场静司。"

"不可能！"夏目想都不想立刻否决。

"为什么不可能？你没感觉到他身上背负的怨气吗？那就是他承担净化式的的后果，那股怨气已经强到正常的式神一旦与他结契就可能在妖力相碰的一瞬间就被怨气压垮…"

夏目没有仔细听名取后面的话，因为他不是名取，名取可能不了解阴阳术的原理，会相信的场静司真的能净化怨气。

但是他不会，他很明白，阴阳术中的净化，通阴阳而化之，的场背负的怨气之重，已经到了可能会在净化式把自己身上的怨气带到所化之物身上的程度，又怎么可能成功完成净化。

这到底是怎么回事？

"你说的场静司不可能完成净化？"送走了名取，夏目到庭院中找到了在这儿打盹的斑，他在的场宅中即使带着隔绝的咒文也不太舒服，又不愿离夏目离得太远，只能在夏目在的场宅的时间里呆在不近不远的院子里休息。

"嗯，"夏目盘着腿，蹙着眉头，脸上满是愁云，"我不知道的场先生到底用的什么方法，但绝不可能是他，不说他背负着觊觎着他眼睛的那只妖怪的诅咒，就算他原本能够承担净化式，他这些年除妖积累的怨气没道理也净化不掉，净化怨气又不是转移怨气…"

等等，转移？夏目一愣，身旁的斑看到他的神色，眯起了眼。

"你想通了？"

夏目却是惨白着一张脸，不确定地说道："如果说的场先生身上背负的怨气真的是失衡的怨气转移到了他身上，我想我大概能知道他是怎么做到的。"

如果他猜的没错，那么很有可能，所谓的"净化式"从来没有成功过。

_稻荷神社：这里指八原的稻荷本社，原型是熊本县的稻荷神社，但是我其实没有查到熊本县的神社到底是不是本社，但在这里，我们设定文中的稻荷神社是八原地区的本社。_

_地镇祭：日本神道认为万物有灵，自然界的一草一木，都有精灵存在，举行镇地祭，一方面是驱除这片土地上不怀好意的恶灵，使屋主免受其困扰，另一方面也是向这片土地的守护神表达敬意，使居住者能够受其庇佑。实现人与灵界的和谐共存。实际上主要在迁宫前进行，像文中这样用于扩地其实并不规范。_

_神道：神道教简称神道，是日本大和民族和琉球族的本土宗教，分为大和神道和琉球神道。与阴阳师所修的阴阳道（注：除妖师这个称呼实际上是一种杜撰，在日本历史上并没有这个职业，只有阴阳师这个职业）是有区别的，神道是宗教，而阴阳道是一门法术体系。在本文设定中，神教属于政府势力（但是除妖师有渗入势力，比如一开始的宫城家就控制了祇园社），除妖师自成一派势力，阴阳师三百年前属朝廷势力，后败落不提。_

**六**

**本章涉及的动画内容：**夏目遭遇妖怪袭击要被取血，幸被一只妖怪所救，然后追查的过程中怀疑一切的根源是的场静司，而最终实际上是的场一门有一个女除妖师喜欢自己的式神，但自己的式神太弱被的场家拿来做了诱饵被牺牲，因此恨上的场家。这个女除妖师就想要通过用妖怪的血唤醒被封印的强大妖怪，借以吸引的场静司来并杀了他。

这里我提到的细节是TV中真实存在的，就是这位女除妖师用的式神并非像名取一样是明显是收服的妖怪，而是用一打纸面具幻化而成的比较像量产的妖怪。因此我在这里设定这个女人实际上是一名阴阳师，被的场家吸收，的场静司便从她这里得到了即使无法收服式神也能用阴阳师的方式创造式神的方法。

他必须马上找到的场静司，夏目想道。

怨气的转移一般是有方向性的，就比方在净化式中，怨气会涌向位于阵中人的原因并不是因为阵法，而是因为三百年前那些主持净化式的阴阳师手握净化之力，从而保证了自己的体质至纯至净，而怨气有蔓延向纯净之体的趋向，使得怨气能够汇集于主持人体内，再经由净化之力净化。

可是的场静司不是阴阳师，他身负怨气，尚且无法自我净化，又如何净化外物**？**

夏目一开始就是这么想的，因此他毫不犹豫地否决了名取的话，和猫咪老师谈话之间，才忽然意识到名取虽然不懂净化，但也并非偏信之人，他认定的场静司可以承担净化式，也并非毫无根据。

是了，转移怨气，最直接的方式，就是杀死怨气附着的活物。

这样，怨气便只会流向击杀之人。

最简单的，最残忍的，专属于除妖师的方式。

习惯于除妖师思维的名取自然不会质疑，的场静司是通过净化式将怨气引向自身，从而达到净化的效果。

虽然以阴阳师的方式做不到，但是以除妖师的方式，却是可以的。

但是怨气失衡不可能只失衡在几只妖怪身上，怨气一旦失衡，那便是百万草木石兽皆被沾染，光是作为除妖师，的场静司是不可能全部消减的。

因此，他一定会想，到底要怎么办，才能将怨气集中到一起，完成整个仪式。

夏目如坠冰窖。

的场静司最终找到了阴阳术。

用净化式将怨气汇集于某些纯净体的身上，无论是妖怪也好，人也好，再由的场静司之手，杀了他们。

夏目硬打起精神想要去找的场静司问个清楚，不意外地被七濑女士挡了回来。

其实他也不知道该问的场静司什么，就算向他确认他是否真的这么做了，又有什么意义呢？的场静司这么做是为了遏制怨气，他本就不是什么善良之人，抓几只妖怪作为"净化式"的牺牲品又能算什么。

就算这不是真相，那么净化式则是由别人承担。但的场家最终还是找上了自己，只能说明还是有人最终成为了牺牲品。

他仍是无能为力，甚至无法指责。

縁側外的树已染上了焦红色，在已晚的天色里泛灰，他已经在的场家呆了几个月，已是年底，难以遏制的冷意由指尖蔓延到全身。

而另一厢的的场静司仍然陷入沉睡之中，沉肃的面容仍是蹙着眉头，右眼的诅咒仍在他耳边絮语，即使在的场的府邸，即使在的场家层层结界的封锁之下，他那只右眼仍然与那诅咒之源相连着，那只眼睛仍在梦中盯着他。

半夜时分，的场静司睁开了猩红色的眼睛。

夏目又做梦了。

的场宅有重重结界包围，除了偶尔因为不安而做梦以外，他已经很久没有受过妖怪之梦的侵扰。

虽然他今日为了的场家的净化式而心神不安，但仍然能辨认出这不是自己的梦境。

他的周围只有一片黑暗，但即使失去了视野，仍能感受到身后有一只眼睛仍在注视着他，他拉开弓，周身旋起风，缠绕着戾气，他从未真正感受过戾气，下意识地想逃，却被死死地固定在原地，机械地引分*，周身的戾气一瞬间汇上箭尖。

这不是他的身体，他判断。

空气中只剩弓弦的声音，拉弓人仿佛有了目标，缓缓拉开弓，瞄准了前方夏目看不见的目标。

背后的的眼睛越来越近了，压抑得夏目感到呼吸困难，而拉弓的人却仍然仿佛什么也感受不到，越来越多的戾气汇集在弓箭上。

就在他快要窒息的一瞬，弓箭终于离了弦。

夏目从梦中醒来。

夜里的的场偏邸是寂静的，夏目急促地呼吸着，脑中是钝痛和混乱，那些戾气仿佛仍在周身胁迫着他，弓弦的浑声仿佛是他的幻听，可又那么真实。

弓箭…？

夏目压下惊慌，仍是起了身，他还是有种不详的预感，拍醒了猫咪老师，应付了他的牢骚，夏目深吸了一口气，拉开了房门。

即使梦中的那个人不是他，他仍能感受到的。

他觉得，梦里的那个人，是在求救。

蹲下身，深吸一口气，夏目将自身的妖力汇入的场宅子，的场宅在各处都布置了的场家的镇地符，虽然以他的能力直接用的场家的符有些勉强，但也能勉力一试。

"—"

是弓弦的声音，夜里的的场宅是默然的，那如同他在梦中听到的弦声却一声一声，愈加清晰，他站起身，跟随着声音来到了弓道场。

近了。

门外的他已经不需要妖力支持就可以听到弓道场内的声音。可是，在这层层禁符的的场宅里，是谁还是什么妖怪，会夜里来弓道场呢？他隐隐感受到门内压抑着的戾气，几乎就要肯定自己的猜测，他本想打开门去问他，这到底是怎么回事？

可是，夏目又想起了他在梦中几乎清晰地感受到的，那种害怕。

他几乎可以肯定，门内的就是的场静司，那股戾气与他上一次在弓道场感受到的丝毫不差，他原本是几乎愤怒的，想去问他为什么要用那样残忍的方式将怨气转移到自己身上，难道就为了维护的场家的荣誉吗？

可是，一想到那样清晰的害怕的感觉，他就无法鼓起勇气。

然而，的场没有给他纠结的机会，几乎在夏目要放弃的下一秒，的场的戾气仿佛再也控制不住地爆炸开来，夏目一惊，毫不犹豫地拉开了门，而更令夏目没有想到的是，他并没有看到无法控制住戾气的的场静司，由的场脚下弓道场的地面下浮起的法阵直接将的场静司限制在了原地。

夏目这才注意到，的场的右眼上不似平时缠着符咒，而睁开的右眼伴随着巨大的黑影，仿佛就要挣脱法阵的束缚，见到拉开门的夏目不顾一切朝他冲来，他下意识抽出随身的符咒，释放出妖力抵挡。

那是一种纯粹的冰冷与黑暗，即使用妖力暂时抵挡住了，他还是能感受到那黑影的强大与可怖，斑顾不得其他急忙变身，才逼退了它。

而随着黑影回到右眼中，的场静司才逐渐清醒过来。

他尚未恢复就再次主持了净化式，回来之后就一直处于清醒与噩梦之间，果然，百目妖的诅咒和那些怨气终究还是失控了吗？

隐隐作痛的右眼还在提醒着他刚刚的失控，然后他就看到了门外的夏目。

果然，还是免不了被这个孩子发觉吗？

"的场先生？"夏目小心地问，他还并不能确定这一切都已经平息了下来，"您还好吗？"

恐怕要不是他提早在的场家各处布下了防止自己失控的阵法，七濑也例常在他净化式结束后暂时遣走了下人，他这次恐怕得捅出不小的篓子。

不过，现在这个情况也不是很好啊。他勉强撑起身子看着眼前的少年想到。

"抱歉，"他假笑道，"的场家右眼的诅咒你也看到了，恐怕你也被吓到了吧？真是失礼呢，我刚刚从京都回来实在有点力不济，给你带来困扰了吧。"

又是这样的态度。

夏目下意识诽谤道，吊着的心却被的场一如往常的语气放了下来，"的场先生您没事就好。"

"应该说夏目君你没事就好，"的场依旧不咸不淡，撑起恢复了些气力的身体，"抱歉，我实在有些乏力，明日我再去向你道歉可以吗？"

夏目还想问他关于净化式的问题，看着的场静司的动作，却也开不了口，只能咬了咬下唇。

他不是不知道这世间万事并非所有都有对错之分，除妖师祓除妖怪也有他们自己的道理，而他自己不认同也是他自己的坚持，他不认为自己有改变除妖师一族做法的能力，也不认为自己会有一天认同将妖怪看作非我族类。从一开始，他就只想守在八原，保护着他所能保护的一切。

但是他不想装作什么都不知道，他自然可以，装作尚未发觉的场静司做了些什么，只要最后多轨没有事，八原没有事，他就可以继续安心地这样下去。

他还是无法忽略，无法忽略在他不知道的地方，这样的净化式进行了多少次，无法忽略，的场静司在他梦中的求救。

尽管那也可能只是他的错觉。

"你们到底是怎么做到的？"

"什么？"的场静司走到门口，快要与夏目擦身而过时，少年发问了。

"净化式需要纯净之体作为中介，光靠你是不可能完成的，我问你，"夏目一字一顿地清晰说道，"你从哪里找来的纯净之体？"

尽管他已经推测出了的场的做法，夏目却还是无法相信，的场为什么非要如此，纯净之体条件之苛刻实在难以寻找，那么多妖怪生活于人世，浸淫于人世，若能维持自身纯净也必定也是有着净化能力的妖怪，的场若是能捉到这样的妖怪，又何必非要用这种近乎献祭的方法呢？

的场不会做这么没有意义的事，那么，这净化式的关键一步，必定是这纯净之体。

还是太敏锐了。的场眼眸锋利，瞥向眼前的少年，光靠名取的信息能够拼凑到这里，七濑也把他教得太好了吧。

只是，他又无奈地仰头，三百年前的诅咒断了他们的生路，除了背负更深的罪孽，他又能如何呢？

"夏目贵志君，还记得我们当初是因为什么初次相识的吗？"

清冷的庭院在夜色中只有依稀的轮廓，的场静司仿佛是没有听到夏目的问题，仿佛好像突然对友人感慨起了岁月，只不过他和夏目并非有人，他们之间也没什么交集的岁月。

夏目被的场静司着突然转弯的话题一懵，转头却看到了早已等在长廊一侧的七濑女士，刚到口的话还是停在了嘴边。

"族长，"七濑向的场微微欠身行礼，又向夏目点了点头，"夏目少爷。"

的场接过七濑递过来的外袍披上，稍稍感受到了暖意，才不再打哑谜，转身望着夏目显然有些迷茫的脸，不禁在心底笑出了声。

恐怕就连当时和他一起的名取，都不知道到底发生了什么。

"那我再说清楚一点吧，"的场启唇，仿佛感到有趣地提示道，"那个女人用的妖怪，你还记得吗？"

他们的相识起源于一场妖怪取血事件，尽管后来被证实是的场家的一位女除妖师做出的事情，但斑因为的场静司受的箭伤也是他们不和的开端。

"你是说，她是阴阳师？"夏目逐步回想起来，才想起来这些细节，没错，只有阴阳师才会使用这样的傀儡式神，他虽然知道的场家因为的场静司无法与正常式神结契，所以一直使用的都是一群长得一模一样的傀儡式神，但因为的场家表现出的对阴阳术的熟悉，他一直以为这是的场家本来就知道的方法，现在看来，也是别人教给他的？

"不错，既然都教到这里了，那你也应该知道这个词了，"的场满意地看到夏目惊讶的表情，"不错，点化。"

夏目难以置信地看着的场静司淡然的神情，几乎失声道。

"你疯了吗？"

那最违背阴阳之理的禁术，创造生命，再亲自将其扼杀，何况他还身负诅咒，万一失控，那便是他的力量自噬其身的时刻。

的场还未完全恢复气力，也没在意夏目的反应，便转身准备回房间。

"你真的一定要做到如此吗？"夏目颤抖着声音问道，点化虽然要比直接抓妖怪做献祭要好些，但是对自身的反噬却是不可逆的，的场静司终究有死，有失控的一天，他何至于将自己置于如此境地。

只为了的场家的荣誉吗？只为了他对妖怪的仇恨吗？

"那你找我是为了什么呢？"

的场静司忽然感到有些疲倦，这个少年还是太年轻了，他想起自己也曾在心里问过，父亲何至于要做到那样的境地，为什么不能有别的办法呢？

"我别无他法，夏目。"的场静司的语气不再客气，甚至有些尖锐，或许是刚刚失控的后遗症吧，他想。

他想开口，他想怨恨，但他知道，这些都无济于事。

为什么是你呢？为什么是夏目玲子夺走了着本该属于的场家的力量，让的场家落入这般别无他法的境地呢？

_引分：弓道八节之一，弓道八节分别为足踏み、胴造り、弓构え、打起し、引分け、会、离れ，引分指引分け，是一个一手托弓一手拉弦（连着箭末的羽毛），左右张开双手，并把弓箭拉到自己的视线水平的动作。_

**七**

自那日的意外之后，夏目就再也没看到的场静司了。

倒不是说刻意避着，这些天来，的场宅里的人都在忙碌着，七濑女士也很少出现在偏邸，老师讲课时也总带着一丝忧虑。

仿佛一个玻璃罩里正在发生着一场风暴，而他站在玻璃罩，目睹着一切，却对所有都一无所知，无可奈何。

这是最后一个高中学年，寒假之前，班主任和所有学生都谈话了解了大家的志愿，夏目拿着志愿选择，也是想了很久，最近的事件实在是太繁杂，的场家的老师对他的建议他还记得，却又摸不清的场到底需要他做些什么，志愿的事也只能先放在一边。

倒是多轨做出了决定，要去京都念大学。

夏目一开始听到多轨的决定时还挺惊讶的，但后来一想还是理解了，多轨一直都有想继承祖父意志的意愿，继续攻读古文字相关的专业整理祖父的古籍也是她一直以来的念想。只是他不免地担心她的安全，的场静司虽然答应了他，在他帮助解决怨气失衡的时期保护多轨，但是如果去了京都，他还是不能放心。

他到底该不该和多轨说这些事？他还记得多轨和他说到京都时的眼神，她说，她听补习班的宫城老师说，京都的神社很多，既然她对妖怪有兴趣，又想攻读古文字专业的话，做神官是个不错的选择；她说，她看过宫城老师在京都做神官时的照片，听老师说，她曾经穿着狩衣走过千本鸟居，四月的樱花下，神社的殿内有神官在祈福。

阴阳师早已式微，除妖师过于危险，在她并没有视妖之力的情况下，神道确实是最好的选择了。

她是那么期望能接触到那个祖父所渴望看到的世界。

夏目看着眼下的志愿单，发起了呆。他想起了他们几个同学一年前也曾今提起过志愿这个话题，现下多轨已经有了方向，而而他却仍然被困扰在妖怪与人世之间。

但谁都没想到的是，他们已经没有时间纠结和烦恼了。

多轨宅，遭袭了。

的场静司率先收到了安插在多轨宅附近的式神传来的消息赶往了现场，后来一步的夏目也从他事先在多轨宅布下的镇地符感受到了入侵，赶到了多轨家。但出乎意料的是，最先到达的并不是的场家的人。

望着多轨宅周围一圈穿着狩衣*的人群，夏目有些疑惑，倒是的场静司在他发问之前回答了他心中的疑问。

"不用担心，虽然这不是的场本家的人，但至少在我手下，还是可靠的。"的场静司已经恢复了平时那副游刃有余的样子，红眸仍是一潭无波。

他点了点头，最终还是放下了心，在这件事上，的场静司不可能假手其他不可信之人。不管怎么样，多轨没事就好。

他穿过人群，走向多轨透，脸色苍白的少女正扶着自己绑着绷带的左手，身旁是一位穿着同样穿着狩衣的女士。

"啊，夏目—"多轨看到了他，惊喜地叫了出来。

"多轨，我感觉到不太对劲就赶了过来，"夏目有些担心地看着她的手，"你的手没事吧？"

"还好，宫城老师帮我包扎了一下，"少女勉力笑着安慰着他，他的胃里却像是沉着一块石头。

"那真是多谢你了。"夏目向身旁帮多轨包扎的女子道谢。

"无妨，多轨怎么说也算是我的学生，更何况这本就是我们这些人的职责不是吗？"女子温柔回答道，扶着多轨坐到一旁，"只是这座宅子，怕是不能再住了。"

夏目堪堪才反应过来这位便是多轨所说建议她考京都大学的辅导班老师，又被她后面一句意味不明的话给砸晕了头。

"什么？"夏目和多轨同时惊讶发声。

但宫城只是平静地看着夏目，不再多说一句。夏目立刻反应了过来，这一次的多轨宅遭袭怕不是简单地遭袭，这些神官全都围在外围的原因极可能是—

所有妖怪都被咒杀在了房屋之内。

这不是神官本意所为，即使对于除妖师来说，在宅邸内杀害妖怪后续的处理也过于麻烦。那么最终只能是，诅咒的力量正在逼迫多轨的后人面对自己。

怎么能够这样？用舌尖扼住泛上喉头的酸苦，夏目强迫自己冷静下来，忽然，肩膀上传来了温暖的温度，是多轨的手。

"夏目，你是不是知道些什么？"他听见多轨的声音问道。转头便看见多轨担心又迷茫的眼神，难过和抱歉泛上了心头。

"抱歉…多轨，"夏目顺着多轨的肩，边看到多轨身后的的场被守在门口的人恭顺地领进多轨宅。他忽然就想起第一次请求他帮忙解决附在人脸上的妖怪时，去的那所宅子*。

为了避开身为除妖师之后背负的诅咒与恶意，不得已放弃自家的旧宅，抛弃自己的姓名，为了寻求庇护而加入更强大的的场一门。

多轨也要如此吗？

夏目握紧了拳。转回眼，定了定神，对多轨开了口：

"多轨，我想和你说一些事。"

他避开了的场家的事情，挑着他所知道的目前的线索都说了一说，多轨现在也是受到了惊吓，忽然在家中受了伤却又因为看不见妖怪而陷入恐惧，被人救出来又被告知可能不能再在家住下去了。

多轨盯着自己的脚尖发了一会儿愣，才小小声地说了一句："那么…以后都不能住在家里了吗？"

对于多轨来说，这座宅子记载着关于她祖父的一切，也在她曾经受到诅咒孤身一人时庇护她不受妖怪的侵扰，是家的存在。只是谁能想到，因为一个三百年前的诅咒，明明早已失去视妖之力的人还要承受这些呢？

他能做到些什么呢？夏目望着多轨宅，出了神。

的场检查了多轨宅里死亡妖怪的情况，无一例外都是怨气暴动的小妖，多轨宅的防御阵虽然三百年下来早已有许多漏洞，却也不是区区小妖不动脑子就能闯进来的。看起来应该是有一个大妖破坏了禁制，才造成了这场大祸。

这就更耐人寻味了。

诅咒的内容是针对阴阳师的，他所见过的疯掉或惨死的阴阳师不在少数，而这个小姑娘却在这样的情况下只是受到了小妖的攻击，这只大妖难道真的真的只是路过，费劲地打破了禁制，又直接离开了吗？

还是说，这个诅咒，另有他意。

他摇了摇头，挥了挥手命令手下尽快收拾掉这些妖怪。他让这些人分两批看着多轨宅和藤原宅本是预备着这队人能够提前熟悉这两个人，方便四月直接开始接连的净化式工作。

这样一闹，完全被打乱了节奏。

他捏着鼻子，头疼地出了门，正好看见了守在门口的夏目。

夏目有些局促，他和的场那天晚上最终不欢而散，他所在意的疑惑也都不了了之，但是…

他实在不想就这么一直停步不前。

"多轨还需要住在这里四个月，多轨宅可以交给我来净化吗？"

他到底知不知道自己在说什么？

的场静司按住体内暴起的戾气，他最近虽然一直在忙各地的人手调度，但也知道自己的身体现在几斤几两，基本不太会动弓箭亲身上场。但是夏目贵志总是能在最要紧的节骨眼上给他带来"惊喜"。

多轨宅已经被攻破，必定有妖怪乘着怨气失衡盯着的场家，在这个万事都还未准备好的当口，暴露了的场家已经找到了彻底净化怨气的方法，不说多少除妖师会窥伺着夏目的力量—

他右眼背后的那只眼睛，还一直看着呢。

"这件事还…"

"我知道你在多轨身边安插了人。"夏目直视着他的眼睛，将他们之间微妙的平衡又撕破了一层。

夏目刚刚意识到多轨竟然会和神社的人认识时，就觉得奇怪，现在细想之前多轨说这位"宫城老师"建议她去京都读书，再加上的场家上次将人员调回京都，神官入驻八原。他大概能猜出，他和多轨的身边必定安插了的场从京都调回的眼线。所有线索都指向京都，如果他猜得不错，的场静司无论要施展什么计划，都是在他和多轨考上大学，进入京都之后。

多轨宅的防御机制防不住怨气失衡的场不可能不知道，他只是估摸着能够撑到四月开学所以只是派了人员监视。但是没想到这件事打破了平衡。

的场眯起了眼睛，但还是抿起了唇，让夏目继续说下去。

"我知道我现在提出这个请求还不到时机，但是这也不是我想看到的，"夏目的声音有些颤抖，他不是争强好胜之人，但面对多轨的家，他还是想争取一下，"我们等不到四月了。"

的场静司还记得他一开始见到这个少年时，真是好笑于这世上怎么会有这么纯粹的人，别人说什么就信什么。后来又觉得狡猾，从他的手上一次又一次逃走，还让的场家吃了好几次亏。到后来，发现净化之力最终落在了这个少年的身上，曾经泯灭的希望又一次出现，他终究还是不得不面对这个让他无解的谜团。

他不得不承认，夏目贵志身上或许真的存在着某种气质，他也许无比相信他人，但比任何人都能觉察到隐瞒，他也许有他愿意为软肋妥协，但也同时准备着为之一争。

"你真的知道我们要做什么吗？"的场静司微不可见地叹了口气，问道。

"我不知道，"夏目诚实地说，"如果你还记得的话，我们上次的谈话并不愉快。"

…倒是记仇得很，的场在心里默默地有点好笑，"好吧，那我向你道歉，上一次，我确实没有非常礼貌。"

"我并没有生气，"夏目咬了咬唇，"我知道的场先生你有向我隐瞒的事，我也知道你现在不会告诉我。"

"但是，多轨和我已经身在漩涡中了，不管有没有隐瞒，我们都出不去了。"

的场静司沉默地看着眼前的人，最终点了点头。

"我知道了，让他们准备一下，就开始仪式吧。"

夏目站在中庭树下的法阵中，每一道旧镇地符都守着一个人准备着在净化式完成后立刻修复旧的防御法阵，但所有人都在叹息着，他们听见过的场的少东家在进行净化式时咒杀式神的惨叫，这一次，又会是新的牺牲者吗？

"太上台星，应变无停。驱邪缚魅，保命护身。智慧明净，心神安宁。三魂永久，魄无丧倾。"没有防止失控的法阵，没有用于点化的面具符纸，身穿着白色卫衣的夏目歌颂出了净化的咒语，将灵力运转、联通、流动，最终汇入净化的法阵，绽开蔓延至整个房屋，带起的风潮吹落树叶回落开吹进这所木制的平屋，他站在阵中，亚麻色的发丝被吹起，保持着闭眼专心的表情，在灵力汇通整座府邸与自身之后，夏目念出的咒语蓦然变成了歌唱，众人会意，抬手念咒。

一瞬间，破碎的风刃裹挟着破碎的结界揉碎、重组、联通，灵力结成光影的罅隙，笼罩着这座古宅。

风逐渐安宁了下来。

歌声随着灵力流淌过风潮吹的地方，平稳、安宁、纯净，仿若一丝水波，却不容异议地将怨气污垢推离了多轨宅。

但最终，净化式完毕，众人都没有听到任何的惨叫或是异声。

这是，成功了吗？。

宫城难以置信地捂着口，她身边的阴阳师也都在窃窃私语着什么，仿佛看到了什么奇迹。

他们曾经被恶灵、被噩梦缠绕，遍寻缘由才被告知自己是背负着三百年前的诅咒阴阳师之后，不得已放弃了人世，放弃了姓名，只能在的场家的庇护下艰难求生。被诅咒剥夺了"纯净之力"的阴阳师只能是人世的遗砂，妖怪的馔肴，即使是暂时给予他们庇护与安宁的神道，也无法真正根除流淌于血脉中的诅咒。

实在没能想到，她还能有希望，他们还能有，重回正常生活的希望。

但夏目暂时都还不会知道这些，他仍然一无所知地准备着，迎接将要到来的毕业季。

今年四月，他会和多轨一起去往京都上大学。

_狩衣：这里是指代神官的的日常服饰，之前用的小直衣是神官在大型活动或者仪式时才会穿的服饰，狩衣则是一种朝臣的日常服饰，并且也是日本阴阳师的代表服饰（因为日本最著名的阴阳师安倍晴明的代表服饰就是狩衣），因此在这里为了暗示这群人矛盾的身份，用了这种服饰。_

"_他忽然就想起第一次请求他帮忙解决附在人脸上的妖怪时，去的那所宅子。"：出自《夏目友人帐伍》第四话连锁的背后，这一话中，夏目受到的场半强迫的请求，前去参加除妖人的会议，并找出最近频繁袭击除妖人的一只附在人脸上的妖怪。由于妖怪可能潜藏在屋内，夏目为隐瞒自己的身份，假扮成的场一门的式神，找出真凶。在这一话开头，的场将夏目带往会场，即的场家的某处偏宅时，曾向夏目解释，说是偏宅，不如说是这家人为了躲避来找除妖师报仇的妖怪而抛弃的宅子。_

**八**

的场家又要开始了，祓除怨气的净化式。

所有的除妖师都听到了风声，的场家的人手逐步回到了京都的场本家，八原附近的除妖师更是传来消息，这一次，的场家主不再出面，继承净化式的，是个不知的场家从哪儿找来的孩子。

那怕是被的场家哪家分家抛弃的的孩子吧，所有人都在窃窃私语着，当年的的场静司为了净化怨气而堕为修罗的样子还在眼前，他的父亲也不过平息了怨气二十年，而的场静司更甚，过了两年，怨气便又一次上涨。

有人传言，那不过是的场家背负的罪孽罢了，也有人说，他在当年的净化式时，曾听到过类似大妖怪的哀鸣，说不准一直以来的净化式，也是的场家和妖怪所做的交易罢了，平息怨气不过是幌子罢了，的场家要的，不过是所有人为了不被怨气所伤，而依附听从于的场家吧。

总之，这一切，不过是对的场家对力量的贪婪的惩罚罢了。

而无论水面上的波澜如何，的场静司所谋划的一切，终于要浮出水面了。

已是四月中，北野天满宫*的梅苑经历了学子的参拜潮，倒是终于清冷了下来，绛红色的花瓣垂落了几日，绿叶爬上了枝头。过了梅苑的开放期，学子们大多回到了学校，黑色的社殿寥落了下来，金色的流纹斑驳，殿内轻声回响着人声。

"太上台星，应变无停。驱邪缚魅，保命护身。智慧明净，心神安宁。三魂永久，魄无丧倾。"

焚香的小直衣在较瘦的少年身上不算合身，白色的垂袖中伸出的双手合于胸前，低声颂念着净化式的咒文，身下的法阵旋开光影，流向四方，身着狩衣的宫城等人小声地在殿间殿内跑动着，的场家已经很久没有进行过如此大型的净化式，配合净化式修补神社的结界仿佛都是很久以前的事了。

宫城在跑过拜殿时还是没忍住向内殿撇去了一眼，又看到了那个孩子。

"尘垢不沾，俗相不染。"夏目并不知道有人在看着他，他四月入了学，开学的时候忙得晕头转向，还要兼顾这一次净化式的准备。天野宫和祗园社一样都是总社，规模比多轨家不知大了多少，他只有打起十分精神应对着。

"虚空宁宓，混然无物。"他继续念道，灵力充裕而平缓以他为中心舒展开枝条，伸向天野宫结界的每个节点。

但宫城看到的，只是一个少年纯粹地念着讼文，仿佛一个学子在书塾的老师身前念书，他伸开双手在身体两侧，白色的衣袂因为灵力翻覆上下，安宁而镇静。但她不能驻足，只能在一眼过后便匆匆赶向下一个结界节点。

"无有相生，难易相成。"

"安神咒？"的场巡视了一圈净化式众人的工作，回到了拜殿，就听见了这一句，"把安神咒插在这里，他倒是机灵。"

"那不是族长您和夏目君说要净化式不能只是一个人的事，要配合下人控制好节奏在净化式时同时修补完成神社的结界吗？"，七濑笑道，"那孩子的性子族长您也不是不知道，因为害怕给大家添麻烦，所以刻意加了安神咒拖长了给人手布置的时间吧。"

"份与物忘，同乎浑涅。天地无涯，万物齐一。飞花落叶，虚怀若谷。"夏目仍然继续着讼文，安神咒是安抚神灵和妖怪的咒语，放在这里不光是为了控制节奏，也是为了缓和祛除怨气不受反噬，平息居于此访的生灵遭受的惊扰。

仿佛人也跟着一起安宁了下来。的场静司看着念诵着咒文的少年，别开头看向了廊外的天空。

终于，又开始了。

结束最后一个音的时候，夏目双腿几乎要失力摔在地上，灵力回到自身的那一刻，他支持自身的那一丝神便再也吊不住，不受控制地向后仰去。和七濑一起侯在旁边的的场静司眼神一凌，冲上前一步接住了他。

果然还是太勉强了。确认了夏目发白的脸色只是体力透支，看着七濑接过昏迷的夏目后，的场静司叹了口气。

但是这才是刚刚开始。

正门外，天满宫的神官已经在候着的场家主了。

的场静司首次在净化式后没有直接回本家，而是留在天野宫接受了招待的消息很快传到了所有除妖师的耳中，不管怎么样，的场家这一次，掌握了绝对的主导权，已是所有人心照不宣的共识，不论是鄙夷还是绝羡，这一次都不得不归服于的场家。

名取也只能在确信夏目还安好的情况下点了点头，在传言入耳的时候随口敷衍过去。作为的场家的半个"帮凶"，他清晰地知道，的场要做的，绝不止如此。

不多半个月，的场家的狩猎又开始了。

顺着上京区*的外围巡视了半个月，的场家终于寻到了被净化式吸引而来的百目妖。

是了，给予的场家荣耀数百年力量的源头，背负着的场家三百年来数代家主性命的诅咒，顺着的场家又一次成功的"反抗"的动静，到来了。

不同于之前的场家的按兵不动，这一次的场家的部下几乎全员出动，在上京区外围布下了人手，天野宫附近也都按计划在净化式时便布置下了注连绳*阵。

夏目君要是知道他可以拖长时间布置下的东西是用来做这种事，恐怕又要困扰了吧。的场有些恶趣味地想到。

不出所料地，没有料到这次的场家会反扑的百目妖终于被困在了阵中，身后的的场家诸人正在穷追不舍，感知到被人追赶的妖怪慌了手脚，一头撞见了陷阱。

他的右眼又开始痛了。但是这并不影响他的好心情，体内的戾气随着一步一步逼近百目妖而兴奋，猩红色眸子在阴影中闪着光。的场静司拉开弓，近乎爆裂的戾气在他的控制下凝聚、屏息、等待着，凝聚在箭尖的妖力带着疯狂叫嚣着挣脱的戾气，压抑着等待百目妖松懈的那一刻。

黑色的阴影现身了，它感知到的场静司正在看着他，的场家的符咒从来不足以彻底彻底切断他和的场静司右眼的联系，那是的场家和它做下的交易，割也割不断的罪孽。但他在符咒的阻挠下也感知不到的场静司的具体位置，这令它无比恼怒。

快了。

所有的场家的人都一步一步小心翼翼地移动着，集中精力盯着这只大妖。

又向前了一步。

就是现在！

的场静司率先松开了手，弓箭射中，猛地爆开的戾气一击必中了百目妖，的场家众人纷纷上前准备控制住百目妖，却被强大的气流挡在原地。

右眼爆炸开的剧痛侵袭了的场静司的大脑，他痛得近乎窒息，同时杀咒的反噬也在压迫着他，弓箭上的符咒挣开亮色波纹，积念的怨气从伤口喷出，百目妖发出了剧烈的悲鸣。

痛，太痛了，百目妖暴怒地想到，它从没想过要和的场家纠缠百年，明明是他们！是的场家违反了交易！它只是想要一只眼睛而已，的场家想要力量，它便用自己的去换，而他们却还不知足，想要主人的力量，连一只眼睛也不肯施舍给它！

从此，它便发誓，要的场家生生世世受尽折辱与磨难。

生生世世，不死不休。

百目妖最终冲向了的场静司，在风旋之中的的场静司一惊，急速抽出一张符挡在身前，百目妖面目狰狞地停在距离他不到十公分的地方，右眼仿佛感受到它的震怒，仿佛被剜开血肉的疼痛麻木，疼得他冷汗直滴。

他眼前仿佛看见了父亲当年的背影。

当年明明以为百目妖被伤了以后，四处逃亡必定体力枯竭，终于被逼入了绝境，明明他们已经做到了最完美的陷阱的，但还是不知道为什么，百目妖出现在他们面前时，就像从没受过伤一样，甚至比之前更加强大。

他就那样，眼睁睁地看着父亲在眼前被这个妖怪杀死。

他不甘心，也绝对不会步父亲的后尘。

的场静司咬紧了唇，又抽出一支箭，毫不犹豫地穿过符咒插进了百目妖的身体里，双重的痛苦在他体内盛开，他清晰地感受到百目妖的暴怒，感受到它要杀死自己的欲望。

但是他冷静地明白，自己已经快到极限了，不管怎么样，他都不能再勉强下去了。

"七濑！"的场静司忽然喊道。

"明白！"七濑当机立断下令解除了注连绳形成的结界。

百目妖楞了一下，却也知道不能硬战，后退两步，最终消失在了阴影中。

"通知宫城那边一定要小心，一旦有情况立刻通报。"的场静司咬牙沉声吩咐道。

这一次失败也不是没有预料到，但是这么险，也是令人战栗。第一次净化式的诱饵抛出后，百目妖必然会盯着京都，夏目贵志和多轨透那边必然要小心了。

"了解。"七濑应了声，便去吩咐下人重新整顿。

从山上望下去，天野宫黑金色的轮廓在近晚的暮色中显得有些沉郁，五月的天已经开始有些闷热，右眼的疼痛从战斗的麻木中苏醒，疼得他的手指抽搐，只能感受到彻骨的凉意。

_北野天满宫：北野天满宫是位于日本京都府京都市上京区的神社，和太宰府天满宫同为日本全国天满宫之总本社、天神信仰的中心。主祭神是学问之神菅原道真，年年各类学校招生之际，许多考生和家长会到天满宫参拜，祈求天神赐恩。梅苑是北野天满宫内的景点， _

_上京区：北野天满宫位于日本京都府京都市上京区。_

_注连绳：注连绳是秸秆绳索上有白色"之"字型御币「ごへい」__(gohei)__。它表示神圣物品的界限，多数见于神社，能辟邪，有时在神社树干上也见到。又称"纸垂（しで）"_

**九**

京都的防护结界正在以一种不可抗拒的势头恢复，在的场家的支持下，松尾大社*、和贺茂*两家神社接连经历了净化式，再加上的场经手净化的衹园社，六月尚未过半，京都自东北角起过半的结界尽数修复，而西面的城南宫由神道驻守，一直未曾被怨气侵蚀，暂时可以松下一口气来。

只是京都，还是笼罩着一层阴霾。

原本以为从外围的神社入手修复结界之后便可安枕无忧，神道与除妖师之间的流言仍然不断，中心都是围绕着的场家这几月来雷厉风行的动作，还有他们家始终从容不迫的家主，和那个不知从哪里来的那个，主持净化式的孩子。

而处于众人议论中心的的场静司，仍然毫无松懈地等待着下一次的机会。第一次的失败倒也在意料之中，百目妖到底是三百年来的场家都未能打败的大妖，他还没有狂妄到自不量力的程度。

的场家最近一次重创它，也要追溯到二十几年前，几乎所有人都以为百目妖必定活不下来了。他的父亲，的场家上一任家主，在确认了刚出生的的场静司的右眼毫无异样，欣喜若狂地几乎确认了自己终于成功地杀死了百目妖。

然而，成功和解脱的喜悦并没有持续太久。

百目妖在十几年后，终究还是出现在了正在进行狩猎的的场家面前。

毫无创伤，毫无衰弱，一股新生的力量在它的体内不断壮大。恐惧与死亡一同降临在了他的父亲的头上。而几乎是同一刹那，的场静司感受到了来自右眼的疼痛。

诅咒，终究回到了的场家后人的头上。

他曾抱怨过，咒骂过，但最终还是走向了的场家主的位子，不择手段，也不曾认输，却仍旧想不通，为何会如此。直到，夏目贵志那一次出手，所有的线索才最终全部归位。

的场静司翻过手中的一页书，七濑也报告完了近期的安排和百目妖最近的动向，不出意外地，百目妖的妖气仍然在八坂神社的外围，神社等方面都认为可能是八坂神社*是在去年进行的净化式，且并非和今年几家神社的净化式统一规划的缘故，所以大多建议再在八坂神社进行一次净化式。但是的场家上层的几个人都清楚，这根本和八坂神社搭不上边。

八坂神社没有问题，但是夏目和多轨的学校，正在八坂神社附近。

"人已经都派过去了，只不过目前还未找到它的踪迹，所以我想问问，族长准备怎么办。"

"那便吩咐他们着手准备吧。"手中的书刚刚翻过一页，的场抚摩着纸页思考了一下，还是决定道："既然他们想要在八坂神社再进行一次净化式，那便如他们的愿好了。"

"呼—"多轨跟在夏目身后大口喘着气，却仍然不敢停下奔跑的步伐，身后是庞大的身躯刮擦过树叶的风声，在多轨宅的结界被打破后，她仿佛身上的禁制一下被打破，成群的妖怪发了疯地追赶在她周围，而仍然无法看见妖怪的她，只能靠着夏目和身旁的宫城保护着。

"已经赶走了吗？"

"是，都已经解决了。你们还好吗？"宫城蹲下抚着多轨的背，夏目倚在一旁的墙边，摆了摆手，表示并无大碍，倒是斑在一旁发起了牢骚："我只不过是离开了一会儿，就出了事情，你们这些除妖师就不能有点儿用吗？"三色的招财猫蹲在墙头俯视着三人，爪子敲了敲继续说道，"这一次这么狼狈，下一次要怎么办？的场那小子是故意的吧？"

"族长没有理由这么做，"宫城一口否定，她也刚刚处理完那只妖怪，压住火气回答道，"你也感觉到了吧，八坂神社的结界根本就是完好的，倒是这些妖怪每次都这么不要命地往里闯才是莫名其妙吧。"

"所以呢？结界没破，所以人都是死的吗？八坂神社背后明明是除妖师，这样的效率，你们是着急着杀死唯一一个能进行净化式的人吗？"

"你—"宫城咬紧了牙。

"好了，老师/宫城老师你们不要吵了！"多轨和夏目连忙将两人分开，安抚了一人一妖终于平静下来。

八坂神社附近妖气不稳，两人呆在学校倒还好，但的场家也着手准备再进行一次净化式，多轨也不知为何被安排在了相较于八坂神社离学校更远的稻荷神社做实习巫女，两人来回奔波，总是不免被不明来历的妖怪缠上。

"宫城老师，所以真的不能把多轨安排在八坂神社吗？"夏目心中不免担心，也一直疑云这样的安排未免有点奇怪。

宫城摇了摇头，"衹园社还不够安全。"

不够安全？

"稻荷神社神性根基仍在，农商是国本，根于人心，除京都御所*之外，大概是唯一仍受神灵庇佑的地方了。"

"没关系的，夏目。"多轨笑着安慰他，"本来能去神社实习已经就是最好的结果了，不是吗？"

但是这还是不能解释舍近求远不是吗？况且…夏目扫过宫城，这个姓，难道真的是自己猜错了吗？

不管怎样，既然多轨说了，夏目也不打算过多追究，只是叹了口气，"好吧，那你要自己小心啊。"

"没事的。"多轨安慰他道。

"所以，宫城老师真的这么讨厌八坂神社吗？"做完打扫的多轨穿着巫女服坐在台阶上，向坐在身边的宫城问道。

"诶？"

"但是，八坂神社明明是老师你出身的神社不是吗？"

"你是…"宫城有些惊讶，多轨是怎么知道自己的出身的。

"是教习的大人教我的，"女孩理了理衣摆伸直了腿，"我到神社之后，大人一直有心提点我，我也问过她为什么要和我这样一个看不见妖怪的人说这些，大人却只是说：

'你的姓注定了你会被卷进这件事情里来，看不见妖怪，所以只能依靠别人也无妨。但是万事总还是靠自己好些，否则，又怎么对得起保护你的人呢。'"

她还记得当时的大人说这话的时候，还扫了一眼门外，说道："的场家看来是调了不少人来啊。"

不过后面这句，就不便转述给宫城了。

"也不是这样，"宫城叹了口气，还是坦白道，"是家主，他想要了解净化式的秘密，想知道族长在做什么。所以衹园社的效率才会如此低下，而也是因为这个原因，族长和我都决定把你安排到这里，而不是放到家主眼皮子底下。"

多轨反应了一下才明白过来，宫城话里的家主指代的是宫城家的家主，族长指代的是和她有过一面之缘的的场静司，而宫城说这句话意思，是的场家和宫城起了龃龉。

她并非一无所知的小女孩，夏目挑着自己能说的陆陆续续又告诉了她许多这其中的曲折，只是发现自己被掺合进了别人的权力斗争中，多轨透还是一时间五味杂陈。夏目为了保护自己踏进了这摊浑水，为保自己的安全，宫城老师也只能将自己安排到更远的稻荷神社，还有那个捉摸不透的的场静司。

教习大人的话仍在耳边，她终于开始有点似懂非懂她话里的意思了，她主动伸手握紧了宫城的手，清秀的脸上一脸坚定。

无论怎样，都不能给夏目和宫城老师拖后腿啊。

净化式的准备说起来在有条不紊地进行着，却迟迟没有消息，夏目从六月半开始往八坂神社跑了半个月，的场家便没了消息，已是七月，临近夏假，再不进行净化式，夏目就要开始备考了，问了两次七濑都被挡了回来，夏目感觉到有些不妙。

早知道这样，当初就不应该阻止老师继续问下去的。夏目有些自暴自弃地想到。

八坂神社的不作为，的场家刻意的拖延，其中的问题虚实不清，但现在的情况下他也不知道是应该去询问宫城，还是去问七濑或者…的场静司。

但是不管是哪个选项，最终都没能实行。

快拖到七月中旬的时候，夏目和多轨一起遭袭了。

_松尾大社：位在日本京都府京都市西京区的神社。为式内社（名神大社）、二十二社、旧社格为官币大社（现神社本厅的别表神社）。旧称松尾神社。中世以降，松尾神作为造酒之神而受到广泛的信仰。_

_贺茂两座神社：上贺茂神社与贺茂御祖神社。上贺茂神社又称贺茂别雷神社，包括神社神社背后的山在内，神社总面积达__664000__平方米。这座列入世界文化遗产名录的神社，是举行传统神事活动最多的地方。下鸭神社最初为日本古代豪族贺茂氏的氏族神社，平安迁都后，下鸭神社遂成为京城的守护神社。_

_八坂神社：即前文"衹园社"，为除妖师家族宫城家掌管的神社。_

_京都御所：京都御所（日语：きょうとごしょ，英语：__KyotoImperialPalace__）位于日本国京都市上京区京都御苑西北角，是日本平安时代时的政治行政中心所在地。_

**十**

"夏目？夏目—"多轨扶着夏目的肩，声音中满是焦急。

"我没事。"夏目硬撑着回复道，手臂上的伤口还在向外渗血，染红了宫城刚刚为他包扎的绷带，斑恢复原身守在一旁。

"所以到现在，你都不准备说明白八坂神社到底在搞什么吗？"红纹白身的大妖声音浑厚而极富压制力，宫城在威压下不禁出了一身冷汗，倒是多轨出声解了围，"是宫城家和的场家的内斗。"

夏目听得这话猛然抬头，自己绝没有向多轨透露到这么多，如果不是去年正巧赶上衹园社的净化，自己怕是也不会去追究宫城的出身，多轨又是怎么知道的。

"是教习的大人告诉我的。"多轨有些懊悔，却还是帮宫城按下了这件事，但是夏目的伤势要紧，再不搞清楚情况，也不好做下一步打算，"宫城家想知道净化式的秘密，但是我被安排在了稻荷神社，八坂神社也已经经历了净化式，唯一接近真相的方法，只有再让的场家进行一次净化式。"

"所以这件事，出身八坂神社的你也不知道吗？"斑转向宫城，发问道。

"我早已归属于的场家。"宫城收拾起弓箭，接过多轨手中的夏目，淡淡回了它一句，没有再多说什么，"夏目大人，您还撑得住吗？"

夏目摇了摇头，示意她安心，脸色苍白的少年勉强起身，跟着宫城慢慢走向八坂神社的结界内围。

"还没追踪到吗？"的场静司向面前的属下问道。

"属下无能，还没能追踪到。"

皱了皱眉，眼前的人头低得更低了。这一次百目妖出现得突然，虽然也在预料之中，但是地点和他预计的完全不同，与夏目活动的八坂神社一带相比，百目妖出现的地点更接近于多轨透实习的稻荷神社。

再加上上一次多轨宅的结界被破，难不成，百目妖的主要目标并不是夏目，反而是早就失去视妖之力和净化之力的多轨后人？

这件事还需稍后再议，目前最要紧的，还是多轨透和夏目贵志的安全。

的场松开了眉头，仍是冷静不紊的模样，"留一些人看着，另外的人去帮宫城，把多轨透和夏目贵志带回本宅。

不对，这股气息—

夏目猛地推开宫城，一道黑影从他身后窜出，无暇震惊，众人立刻上前围住二人，待黑影慢慢转过身来，威压骤升，一行人被威慑住不敢向前。

这样的大妖，怎么会出现在这里？宫城咬牙，斑立于她身侧，摆出了战斗的状态。

不对，这不对。黑影中缓缓幻化出一只眼，熟悉的怨气和威压，夏目难以置信地抬起眼，不得不确认了一件事：他们所面对的，恐怕是对的场家施下百年诅咒的，被众除妖师戏称作"百目妖"的存在。

这股怨气和的场静司那一次失控右眼黑影的气息一模一样，京都的结界明明早已修复，如此大妖，还与的场家牵扯颇深，的场静司怎么会把它放进京都？

但被称作"百目妖"的妖怪，似乎毫不在乎他们警惕的模样，只是一步一步走到他们的面前，仿佛和黑影第一次起冲突时的影像重现，夏目护住看不见妖怪而无措的多轨，却发现它的目光随着他的动作流转。

等等，他的目标是—

"多轨！"一瞬间，黑影伸出了触手，将多轨裹起，将夏目掀倒在地。看不见妖怪的多轨猛然腾空，吓了一跳，斑连忙跃起咬住触手的根部，百目妖却没有放手，仍然没有松开多轨。

一时间，两方的对峙胶着住了。

"主人—"黑影突然出声，嘶哑粘稠的声音，带着渴求与悲伤，"鹤主人—"

多轨一瞬间恍神，它刚刚，是在叫我吗？

脑子里忽然向是被塞进了一堆不属于自己的记忆，头疼欲裂，无数的声音在耳中回响，一声一声，都在呼唤着一个她所陌生的名字。

"鹤，今天起，你便在这里修习阴阳术吧。"

"鹤天资聪颖，力量纯净，难得的好苗子，可惜是个女儿，想要在她叔父手里出头，怕是难了。"

"多轨鹤，今日起，即为多轨家主。"

"鹤大人，您贵为家主，也该听一听您叔父茂大人的话，您的力量如此纯净，若是稍有一点差池，我也无法向茂大人交代呀。"

"鹤主人，您的眼睛—"

"主人，您的眼睛一定会没事的，我保证，您一定会没事的。"

多轨鹤，是谁？

多轨透逐渐失去了意识，沉溺于零落的记忆之中。

"嗖—"弓弦的声音隐没在松涛蝉鸣中，百目妖察觉到了熟悉的气息，但还是避闪不及被弓箭射中，松开了多轨透，斑一把接下她。

百目妖的咆哮如同雷鸣般炸开，夏目见多轨被救了下来，也急忙收回符咒防止进一步触怒它，一瞬间，山林震动，百鸟惊出。百目妖愤愤地看了一眼偷袭它的的场，却还是没有再进一步，而是一跃而起消失在了森林更深处。

抬手示意手下不用再追踪下去，百目妖还未从上一次受伤中恢复，才会被他偷袭成功，一步一步通过净化式和狩猎削弱它的实力方是上策，况且多轨透和夏目的安全才是他的首要目的。

"多轨？多轨？"夏目担心地用没有受伤的另一只手扶过昏迷过去的多轨，呼唤道。

"只是昏过去了，应该没有大碍。"宫城简单检查了一下多轨，得出的结果让夏目稍稍放下心来。

"那就好。"夏目松了口气。

彻底解除了危险的夏目，这才有空停下来思考这整件事。宫城家为了探究的场家的秘密，所以放松了八坂神社的人手调配，企图以怨气作乱要求的场家重新进行八坂神社的净化式，而不料，他和多轨竟然被百目妖攻击了。

而且，百目妖明显是冲着多轨来的。此前他确实知道多轨家在怨气失衡中的事件中扮演了一定的角色，但是百目妖明明是的场家的诅咒之源，究竟是为什么会找上多轨？

一边，的场静司更加确定了自己的猜测，百目妖的目标并非自己之前预料的夏目贵志，而是多轨透。失算的不快让他有些焦躁，七濑在一旁低头不语，待宫城一行人也离开后，才上前请示道："族长，需要修改人手的区域布置吗？"

"暂时撤回多轨透身边的人手吧，马上也要到期末了，让稻荷神社那边给多轨透提早放假吧，之后的布置让我再考虑一下。"

"是。"

"的场先生。"而更不料的是，刚刚他以为回偏邸的夏目，又折了回来。

夏目心下计较了半天，还是和宫城说了一声，让她带多轨先回偏邸，自己带着猫咪老师，折返回去找的场静司。

"还是放心不下，觉得这次的事有问题？"斑倒是从善如流，看出他的心思。它对的场静司没有太大的好感，但是必须得承认的场家的小子不是随随便便就能糊弄过去的，百目妖就在他眼皮子底下攻击了他们，要说的场静司一点儿也不知晓，它也不太相信。

的场静司有些头疼，他虽然觉得夏目的聪明确实让他在办正事时省心不少，但是也意味着他很难将他和其他人一样糊弄过去。

"你是想问百目妖在结界内，我是否提前知晓？"倒也不打算像之前一样拐弯抹角，的场静司直接说出了夏目想问的问题。

"是。"夏目手臂上的伤已经重新包扎过，脸色也逐渐缓了过来，琥珀色的眸子没有遮掩，只是一如往常地直视着的场静司。

"如果我说是呢？"七濑已经悄悄地退了下去指挥人手修复被毁坏的纸垂与结绳，的场转过身来，也看向夏目的眼睛。

夏目一时之间竟也不知道该怎么面对的场这样的答案，只能沉默。

倒是的场静司看着他的样子笑出了声，夏目有些无措，幸好的场并不打算为难他，"你也看出来了吧，这么强的怨气和妖力，我想忽视也很难吧。"

"但是你没有把他赶向京都外围，还是选择将他困在京都境内，让它盘桓了这么久，是吗？"夏目反问道，百目妖尚在京都之内，宫城家和的场的矛盾直接被摆在了台面上，在这样的情况下，的场家答应了进行了净化式，却仍可以拖延着。他不得不怀疑，的场静司的目的是什么。

"是的，没错。"的场的眼神有一瞬间的凌厉，但很快变回了平静无波，"所以呢？夏目君是准备指责我把多轨透和你当作诱饵吗？"

"你—"夏目一瞬间失语，被利用的愤怒和失望涌上心头，"我说过，我答应你的条件就是保证多轨的安全，我们是在多轨从神社回学校的路上遭的袭，百目妖的目标很明显就是多轨，这就是你的保证吗？"

的场静司仍然只是直视着他，"的场家确实把你们当作了诱饵，但是我们确实没有想到它的目标是多轨透，而不是你。"

"换一个人利用就不是利用了吗？"夏目咬唇，眼眸最终黯淡了下来，"所以呢，百目妖就是你最终的目标吗？杀了它，然后就可以结束的场家的诅咒了？"

"我以为我们的交易是解决怨气失衡。"夏目一字一顿说道，"其余的事，我不希望有所牵扯。"

"你们已经牵扯其中了，夏目贵志。"的场静司转过身，走过了夏目的身边，不打算再继续这场谈话，"至于至于百目妖的去留，这不是你所该关心的。"

夏目握紧了拳头，也只得松了开来，最终也转过了身。身后又传来了的场的声音。

"这一次你受了伤，净化式就直接推后吧，八月早些过来准备就可以了。"

"…"

仿佛什么都没听见，夏目有些赌气地一个字都没有回，走回了偏邸。

的场静司只能无奈地摇了摇头，进而讽刺地笑了起来。

这一次失利之后，宫城家必然还会找上门来，百目妖第一次接近了自己的目标，自然还会有第二次，再下一次净化式之前，还有很多事要处理。就夏目刚刚的表现来看，七月学期一完，说不定会选择直接回八原而并非留在京都，正好也可以腾出人手来保护多轨透和探究百目妖和多轨家到底是什么关系。

右眼的怨气在隐隐翻滚着，七濑整齐了人手，上前汇报道："族长，都已经修复了。"

他点头道："好，那就回去吧。"

**十一**

一切都还需继续，即便夏目再怎么不情愿，也只能暂时搁下心头的疑虑。和多轨在的场偏邸休养了两天，夏目才终于解下了绷带，淡色的切口已经不太明显，虽然不小心碰到长出的新肉仍然会疼得龇牙，但总体上来说，两人都没有什么大问题了。

多轨也接到了七濑递过来的消息，稻荷神社那边已经打过了招呼，只需要再去一趟和教习的大人回复一声，这学期的实习就可以结束了。虽然看出多轨听到这个消息有些低落，但是他们也都明白这是为了安全着想，不多作想。

今年的夏入得有些晚，已经接近七月，天气也未见闷热，虫鸣也只有在夜晚无声时才能听得见。只有树木葱茏，在这个生命力最旺盛的季节，毫无懈怠地蓬勃生长着。

一阶一阶走过掩映于山林木影中的红色鸟居，此时的神社游人稀少，上上下下的人都仿佛被安宁所伏，神社无事，便有神官用襻膊*束起衣袖，帮着老工人将褪色的鸟居重新刷成红色。为向神明祈愿，人们竖起了一扇有一扇鸟居，保留着心愿刻字的木质构造，或被拆除，或被重新上色，只是不知，这里寄托的心愿，到底结局如何呢？

夏目有些心不在焉地想着，多轨向路上认识的工作人员逐一打了招呼，引着夏目和宫城一路向上，走向自己所侍奉的御幸奉拝所*。

"明日海大人。"多轨上前行礼，夏目听她说过这是自己教习的大人，但今天是第一次亲眼见到。眼前的女子着简易的小袖与绯袴*，剑眉英挺，薄唇微抿，一手持着神乐铃*，另一手挽着神乐铃的穗子，听见多轨的声音，才放下正在检视的器具看过来。

"的场家主已经来过了，你的事情我已知晓，暂时休假我这里没有关系。只是你那里没有问题吗？"明日海没有就的场传来的指令问些什么，只是问了她的打算。

"说实话，我也不知道。"多轨有些泄气，明日海大人和夏目都向她坦白了这么多，但是现在却仍然对事情的全貌一无所知，那一天她脑中响起的声音到底是谁？她只看见自己被悬空卷起就已经汗毛直竖，又哪里分得出心去思考那些模糊零碎的梦境呢？

"大人，您知道，多轨鹤这个名字吗？"

"你是从哪里知道这个名字的？"明日海皱起了眉。

"我…"多轨透不知道该不该把遭袭的事说出来，的场家说要封锁消息，但是感觉又和稻荷神社关系亲近，大人到底知不知道这其中缘由她也不清楚。

看出她的迟疑，明日海思索了一下，还是开了口，"多轨鹤，是多轨家失落前的最后一任家主。"

果然吗？得到的回复和她那时获得的记忆碎片的信息是相符的，所以她得到的果然是多轨鹤的记忆吗？

而坐在他对面的明日海没有错过多轨透有些了悟的表情，挑了挑眉。

"但是据我了解，多轨家谱并无副本，只有唯一的存本，现存放于神社的藏书阁，"明日海一只手撑着面前的矮几微微向前，"所以，能够告诉我，你是从何处得知这个名字的吗？"一只手拨弄着安放于面前绒布上的神乐铃的彩穗，好整以暇地等待着多轨透的回答。

"那我先借你一只眼睛吧。"听完多轨的解释，明日海心下已有了计量和猜测，再三思量，还是谨慎为上，做出了决定。

"诶？"多轨瞪大了眼睛。

"说实话，这件事情有些出乎我的意料，我估计也超出了的场家的预料，你说的我虽然都了解了，但是在事情全貌都不太清楚的情况下，万事还是要靠你自己。你看不见妖怪，我便先借你一只眼睛，但剩下的事情，就得看你自己了。"

明日海站起身，示意多轨跟上她一起进入内室，"还记得我和你说的话吗？"

"记得。"万事都得靠自己，多轨低头，心中默念道。

夏目与宫城原本打算在偏厅等待，但被告知明日海大人与多轨还有些事要交代，要耽搁一段时间，传消息来的巫女见二人也等得无聊，便提出领着两人就在本所参拜一圈，也不妨碍等待多轨从本殿里出来。

石像和狐狸像*零落地分布在鸟居群旁，光影被千本鸟居分割成一道一道。洗净双手，在巫女的引领下走入拜殿，向赛钱箱*中投入硬币，巫女击响摇铃，众人行二礼二拍手一礼*，偌大的殿内铃声回荡，壁龛中的神像无喜无悲。

夏目忽然回想起了不月和丰月*，回想起露神*，还有玄与翠*，无论是真正的神明，还是阴差阳错被人们寄予希望的妖怪，终究都有着自己的无奈和挣扎，即便听见了祈求，也终究无法给予回应，又何况是人呢？他始终还是无法奢求多轨能够离开这个漩涡，也没办法改变的场家的打算，最终也只能在这神社中祈愿罢了，拿着手中的笔，夏目对着手下的狐狸绘马*无声叹气。

"夏目是没有愿望吗？"熟悉的声音从身后传来，夏目转过身，眼前正是多轨的笑脸。

"多轨？你出来了啊。"夏目举着笔，有些不好意思地抓了抓头，"因为也不知道祈个什么愿好呢。"

多轨知道他心中的烦恼，也不催他，只是向向那位引领的巫女点了点头，那位巫女便退了下去，"如果不写的话，也不要勉强了，夏目也是第一次来稻荷神社吧。"

"要不，这个绘马就送给夏目你吧，等你想到了，再写下来吧。"

"诶？可以吗？"

"只要夏目你保密的话。"多轨透调皮地眨了眨眼。

"宫城老师许了什么愿呢？"看着宫城把绘马挂上红色木架，多轨有些好奇。

"希望一切都顺利吧。"宫城笑着说出了一个看似敷衍的答案，多轨也没有多问，只是夏目总感觉她的眼睛好像是看着自己。

自己是说了什么得罪她的话了吗？夏目有些胡思乱想道。

明日海纤长的手指撑着头，低垂着眉眼，闭目养神。已是入夜，白日里将眼睛暂时借给多轨的法术要了她大半的心力。自她受伤接手了丰拝所，虽然有稻荷神的恩泽保护着她，但是妖力大损，再也担不起任何法术了。

由多轨的描述可以拼凑出故事大概的轮廓：多轨鹤是多轨家最后一任家主，但由于是女子，因此虽力量纯净但没有实权，只是被多轨茂操控的傀儡，而最终貌似眼睛出了问题，大概便是指的多轨家失落，失去视妖之力。

但是为什么百目妖会带着多轨鹤的记忆？那个向多轨鹤保证会治好她眼睛的声音又是谁呢？

"大人，的场家的人来了。"神官在门外轻声说道。

"无妨，让他们进来吧。"她终于抬起了眼。

"这是？"夏目拿起桌上的信笺，有些疑惑地看向斑。、

七月过半，期末考试即将开始，夏目一头扎在图书馆里一坐就是老久，倒是完全没有意识到斑的动向。

"托你这麻烦体质的福，我最近才有空离开了京都回了八原一趟。"三色猫咪舔了舔自己的爪子，眯起一只眼道，"丙那女人说了，你不在的时候来找你换名字的妖怪都已经回复了你这段时间不在八原，但是不知为何，在你的房间桌上还是放了一封信，就是这个。"

信封上是利落洒脱的落款"至夏目"，拆开信封，里面只有一张便筏，看了几行，夏目便蹙起了眉。

"怎么了？"察觉到夏目的脸色，斑问道。

"是不月大人，他复活了。但是，丰月大人好像没有和他一起醒来。"

_襻膊：又称臂绳。早在汉代，中国人就用襻膊来绑住袖子方便作业，这种用一根绳子就能解决问题的方法真的是中国人的原创，在日本各种动画和影视剧里常常可以见到，让很多人误以为这是日本自生的产物。_

_御幸逢拝所：稻荷神社中的一处神社建筑。_

_小袖与绯袴：常见巫女服的组成部分_

_神乐铃：巫女神乐舞中使用的道具_

_赛钱箱：在神前垂着铃绪，在铃绪之下，那用数根细木条横在开口处，侧面写有"奉纳"字样的就是赛钱箱。进入拜殿后，在参拜之前，一般会向赛钱箱内投入五日元硬币再行礼。_

_二礼二拍手一礼：先行二礼，接着两手对击两下，最后再行一礼。岛根县的出云大社行礼的话，不是二拍手，而是四拍手。_

_狐狸像：一般来说，神社中的石像多为柏犬，但是狐狸是稻荷神的象征，因此伏见稻荷神社中随处可见的石像皆为狐狸像。_

_不月与丰月：出自《夏目友人帐肆》第__10__话，三隅山地区的神明，每十年举办一次月分祭，若不月胜，则接下来十年都会是荒年，若丰月胜，接下来十年都会是丰年。由于被除妖师误伤封印，丰月的部下找到夏目帮忙假扮丰月战胜不月，最终不月与丰月一同消失。如果大家还记得的话，我之前说过，在本文设定中，丰月是被百目妖误伤，而追过来的的场为了封锁消息封印了它，并且把问题抛给了名取。_

_露神：出自《夏目友人帐壹》第__2__话，是一种依照信奉它的人而改变大小的妖怪。夏目原认为它是神明，其后自己解释，只是一只妖怪，没有居所而暂住祠堂里，在一次旱灾时，村里的人为祈雨而来到祠堂供奉供品，第二天正巧降雨，使村里的人都叫它做露神。后由于信奉的人越来越少而变小，直至最后一位信奉者—花子奶奶去世，最终消失。_

_玄与翠：寄宿在芝原野的石像中守护森林的妖怪，村民们以为他们是神明便向其祈求农田肥沃，但二人只拥有净化和驱邪的能力，最终遭到村名憎恨，翠的石像被打碎从而被怨气化作恶灵，而玄附身在夏目做的雪兔子上，在夏目的帮助下找到翠，最终将其感化回到了石像中。_

_狐狸绘马：绘马是日本人许愿的一种形式。大致产生在日本的奈良时代。绘马，绘马，顾名思义，上面画的是马。不过这是绘马最初的形式，后来的绘马图案就越来越丰富了，画上了和自己的愿望相关的内容。这里指的是伏见稻荷神社出产的像狐狸脸的绘马。_

**十二**

"抱歉，夏目君，我其实也是醒来后没有见到丰月，询问了三隅山这一带都未曾有人见到了丰月，没有办法，才去找了你。"不月的身体还有些透明，许是来回奔波询问丰月的消息有些劳累，声音也有些虚弱。

"不，没什么。"夏目连忙摆手，"说实话，我收到信的时候吓了一跳。"

"说实话，我也吓了一跳。"不月叹了口气，说道，"我问了仆从，才知道，是八原的本社进行了进行了地镇祭，我们这些末社的小神才得以复生。"

地镇祭？夏目回想了一下，才想起来，去年名取曾经说过八原的稻荷神社要扩地，充入大量的神官和神道的官方势力，所以进行了地镇祭。这么一说，倒也确实，的场家的人手撤出八原，神官入驻之后，八原确实要比原来稳定不少，他回来就被丙拉走参加了中级妖怪他们举办的庆祝会，倒也听三篠提起了。

"只是这也是我最担心的，如果此时丰月无法复生的话，可能再也等不到他复生了。"

地镇祭过后，神社的力量更加强大，所守一方必然少邪祟怨气，但是在这妖气最为纯净的阶段还不能还生，怕是往后就难了。

夏目理解地点了点头，不过说起来，不月刚刚说的是—本社？

"不月大人，您刚刚说本社？所以您和丰月大人都是—"

"稻荷神座下的小神罢了，"不月接过他的话，叹道"真要说起来，我该是依附丰月而存的存在，毕竟怎么看丰月才是稻荷神的化身，只是如今沧海桑田，我也不知该往哪儿去了。"

三隅山下是人群熙攘，山上是神明居所，从前参拜进香的人群早已随着时间远去，树木日渐繁盛，掩映住了山道，四围皆是风声。稻荷神社的繁盛，月分祭的寥落，在神明眼中不过一瞬，却也承载了悲欢离合，纵使是神明也有做不到的事情。

就如同他从前见过的妖怪与人一样，就像他们如今的处境一般。

"很抱歉，关于丰月大人，我也没什么头绪，"看着不月有些失望地低下了头，夏目有些抱歉，下意识摸到了口袋里多轨给他的绘马摩挲了几下。

"夏目是没有愿望吗？" 多轨的声音仍在耳畔。他并非没有愿望的，夏目想道。只是那些愿望大都不是神明能实现的。看着不月，他甚至有些怀疑，人的愿望是否对于神明来说也是沉重的

"但是，"然而他还是不想什么都做不了，夏目鼓起勇气，再一次开口，"如果不月大人您同意的话，我可以为你们的神社进行净化式。"

"虽然我不知道有没有用，但是至少在几年内，神社都不会被侵染，可以干干净净地等待丰月大人归来。"

常年平静的三隅山终于在两年后有了新动静。

大大小小的妖怪好奇地围绕在山中那座废弃神社旁，叽叽喳喳地讨论道不月大人带回了一个人类和一头胖猫。

"太上台星，应变无停。驱邪缚魅，保命护身。智慧明净，心神安宁。三魂永久，魄无丧倾。"

夏目念诵着早已烂熟于心的咒语，运转灵力，汇通神社的结界。奉祀丰月的神社确实不比稻荷本社，不过倒是给夏目减轻了工作量，让他轻松不少。

"尘垢不沾，俗相不染。虚空宁宓，混然无物。"渐渐地，三隅山上的妖怪们逐渐都感受了一股力量，一股纯净而温厚的力量，一点一点将邪祟怨气褪去，安抚住不安的妖怪们，建立起一道牢固的结界。

"无有相生，难易相成。份与物忘，同乎浑涅。天地无涯，万物齐一。飞花落叶，虚怀若谷。"回溯的风拂过这座老旧而破败的神社，夏目在拜殿中央，凝神念诵，飞扬起的尘埃悬起又落下，轻柔而乖顺。

时隔三百多年，竟然还能看到净化术，倒是惊喜。不月在心中感叹道，夏目说要进行净化式，他近乎以为是玩笑，只是当夏目细说缘由，他才不免唏嘘，人与妖的恩怨悲欢，三百年前的事，到了三百年后都没个结果，也是笔糊涂账。

"多谢你，夏目君。"不月真心感谢道。

"没事的，不月大人。"夏目笑了笑，说道，"其实我也不知道有没有用，只是想做些自己想做的事情罢了。"

不月摇了摇头，"这已经足够了。"他转向山下城镇的方向说道，"你刚刚主持仪式的时候，我想到了丰月。"

夏目一愣。

"神明也有神明的极限，人们向我们求再多的东西，我们能给的也只有那么一点。但是丰月还是会觉得不够，他能做到的只有带给人们丰收，但还有更多的愿望，是我们也无法触及，只有靠人们自己的。"

"他想做到更多。"不月有些怀念地说道，"不过我觉得，其实他做到了他该做的，就已经足够了。"

"你也是一样，夏目。"他转向这个少年，仔细地告诫他，"三百年前的事情也许解决得了，也许解决不了，你的那位朋友的安全，不是你的责任。"

"做到自己该做到的，就足够了。"

夏目有些发愣，这大半年来的日程塞得他有些懵，虽然掌握了一些事情，但是离成功将怨气祓除，成功保证多轨的安全，成功保护住八原，还是有很远的距离。他有些累，但也无可奈何，的场静司需要他进行净化式，八月初他便就得提早去京都。

"我…"

"你能主动主持净化式，我很高兴。"不月真心道，"但是，若你无法帮我，我也不会放弃，我会一直在这里等丰月，而你也无需觉得愧疚。"

"因为这是我的选择，并非你的。"

"不用觉得这是你的责任。"黑衣的神明温柔道。

夏目沉默了，眼前的神明并非知晓故事的全貌，却洞察了他心中所有的不安和挣扎，给予他告诫与安慰。

只是他明白了，却还是无法完全地放下。

"如果放不下的话，便向神明许愿吧。"看出他的挣扎，不月没有再继续说下去，确实抛出了一个提议，便走回了神社，"如果自己难以实现，便托付给神明，这样，即使最终没有实现，也不会有悔恨与愧疚。"

"这便是愿。"

夏目最终还是提起了笔，在那块空白的狐狸绘马上，写下了"万望平安"的字样。小心地将绘马挂上神社后的树上，夏目有些好笑自己在稻荷神社没有写绘马，反而在这个连神明都还未回来的末社许下了愿。但就如不月所说，把愿望寄予神明，并非期望有神明相助，只是前路未知，他所望，只是自己能尽己力而为罢了。

狐狸脸绘马在风中轻轻摇晃着，明日海巡视过绘马架，有些警觉得转过了身，但是最终还是什么都没感受到只能回了殿里。壁龛的神像仍然无悲无喜，红色的鸟居最终淹没入了黑夜，蝉鸣声聒噪强盛，只有风吹过时，才有偶尔的绘马碰撞的叮叮咚咚声。

戴着牡丹之冠和鹿角之面的神明*，终将醒来。

_戴着牡丹之冠和鹿角之面的神明：丰月神_

**十三**

"夏目大人，您现在方便过来一趟吗？"来电的是跟在宫城身边的的人，夏目接到电话一惊，"发生什么事了，宫城人呢？"

电话那头嗫嚅了两声，还是下定了决心坦白道，"是多轨大人，宫城大人已经追出去了，交代我联系您，大人身上带着追踪符，宫城大人说您应该找得到她们。"

事情一下严重了起来，夏目一手拿起衣服叫醒了斑，"没问题，我现在马上过去。"

"那大人，还需要通知的场族长吗？"

通知的场静司？这种事情也要过问吗？

"宫城一般怎么说？"夏目问道。

"宫城大人说多轨大人的事尽量不用惊动族长，但是…"

"那便不用通知了。"夏目打断道，准备挂断又略微思索一下，敲了一下自己的头又接起电话，"不…等一个—不半个小时，如果我和宫城都没有消息，立刻通知的场家，知道了吗？"

"明白。"

"多轨？多轨？"宫城有些焦急地看着站在树上的多轨透，但是多轨显然已经失去了自己的意志，两条腿上已经划了不少伤痕却还勉力支撑着。

"你是谁？如何知道我是多轨氏的人？"多轨透启唇，开口却完全是另外一个人的语气。

她怎么不知道多轨还有双重人格？按下心中的急躁，宫城示意周围的人先不要动，想办法先安抚住多轨，"你先不要紧张，我们并无恶意，只是你腿上的伤不用包扎一下吗？"

见多轨眼中有些疑惑和动摇，宫城进一步努力，"你先下来，我们再作打算。"

夏目终于赶到时，便是宫城和多轨对峙的情景，"这是怎么回事？"

"我还想问你呢？"斑小声道，"多轨那小姑娘是怎么回事？失忆了吗？"

"但是她还记得自己是多轨。"夏目躲在树后，运转灵力，小心控制起放在多轨身上的纸人，这个法子还是名取交给他的，作追踪符正好，如果遇上意外，临时做灵媒也可以。

多轨的情况不明们，只能先让她昏睡一下了。夏目有些抱歉。

然而下一刻，谁都没想道，纸人立起的那一刻，多轨透立刻回头，一手握住纸人，灵力回转，纸人竟碎裂在他的手中，"纸人？"

多轨透抬起头，"名取家的除妖术，你们是除妖师？"

什—宫城被多轨的话整得一头雾水，但是多轨并不打算给她反应的机会，径直跳下树就向这边冲来。

气流一瞬炸开，夏目冲上前瞬间捏了一个盾符在宫城面前。

"老师，快！"夏目喊道。

多轨现在可能不是多轨透，夏目判断。多轨透无法视妖，因此他和的场家也从没有想过要她学习什么术法，名取家以纸人出名，但如今失落后，纸人的用法早已不是秘密，不过只有名取周一用得精罢了。

无论如何，多轨透都不会得出这个结论。

斑一瞬间恢复原身，红色纹路显出金光，生生逼得多轨不得前进半分，身体里的魂魄也发出哀鸣，最后倒在了地上。

"多轨？"夏目小心上前。

"…夏目？"费力地坐起身，多轨透这才醒了过来，"抱歉。"

"不用，"夏目上前了几步，扶着她，"你记得刚刚发生了什么吗？"

"记得，"多轨有些懊悔地苦笑，又环视了一下周围，看到变回了猫形的斑，"老师的原身真的相当魁梧呢。"

"！"夏目和斑都有些震惊地看向多轨。

"…先回去再说。"宫城打断了他们话。

"所以明日海大人借了你一只眼睛？"夏目跪坐在多轨面前，有些讶异，一旁的宫城帮多轨包扎着剩下的伤口的手一顿。

"是，我之前也陆陆续续梦到了多轨鹤的梦境，但是明日海大人和宫城老师都没有感受到什么不对，你又在八原，所以我就只能一边继续注意着，一边正常生活。

你应该早些告诉我的。夏目想开口这么说，但是一想到他知道的场静司把他和多轨当作诱饵之后状态也一直不太好，还是闭上了嘴。

"真的被附身了我也没有想到，"多轨叹了口气，还有些后怕，"是我太心急了。"

"所以你是多轨鹤，三百年前多轨氏最后一任家主，一开始没有意识到自己是附身在多轨身上，所以才攻击了宫城。"

"是的，实在非常抱歉。我一开始记忆不全，所以还以为在被除妖师追杀。"多轨鹤有些抱歉。

三百年前除妖师和阴阳师这么水火不容吗？

看着宫城和夏目奇怪的表情，多轨鹤叹了口气，说道，"这件事有点复杂，也和我想委托你们的事有关。"

"我希望你们能帮我找到我的式神，杀了它。"

"但是阴阳师的式神不是活的妖怪，阴阳师死去不就不能活了吗？"夏目修习过阴阳术，最先发出了疑问，但说出口才意识到问题。

"是这样没错。"显现于阵法中的多轨鹤垂下了头，"但是问题就在于，那是被我点化了的式神。"

夏目一僵。

"我在多轨透小姐的身体里看过了一些她的记忆，也了解过了，三百年后的阴阳师早已失落。"

"那是因为一个诅咒，一个因我而起的诅咒。"多轨鹤神情痛苦，懊悔地苦笑。

生于阴阳师之盛时，落于阴阳师之首多轨氏，天资聪颖，灵力纯净，拥有着能容纳万生的纯净之躯，人人都说"多轨家最繁盛的时候，阴阳师最鼎盛的时代，到来了。"当然也有碎嘴的人说道，"可惜了，多轨鹤要是个男孩，力量权柄于一身，该是有多么明耀的存在。"，

"不过是小人罢了，又有多少人知道这高位的艰险？"叔父教导她道。

可是她难道不就是傀儡吗？

"多轨鹤，今日起，即为多轨家主。"

她的叔父扶着她的肩，面上是一片和善，"鹤，不用怕，你是多轨家的希望，只要遵着我们的规矩，多轨家的未来必然是属于你的光明。"

她的力量纯净，叔父为了保证她的力量纯净，将她放在了住宅的深院，只有特殊仪式时，才会端坐在那高台之上，隔着门帘接受那万人朝拜。她的一行一坐，皆被奉作神衹，她所巡抚的地方，她进行净化的水土，来年必定无病无灾，丰收喜乐。

可她并不想在这深院之中，多轨鹤想道。她不是没有逃出去过，可还是会被多轨家的式神带回来。

"鹤大人，您贵为家主，也该听一听您叔父茂大人的话，您的力量如此纯净，若是稍有一点差池，我也无法向茂大人交代呀。"

"鹤，你已是家主，怎么能这么任性。"叔父站在她面前，一面摇着头，一面训诫道，"还记得我对你说的吗？"

自然记得。

"你的力量是多轨家光耀的根源，你的身体，是这力量的根基。你并非只是你本身，你要时刻为多轨家着想，为叔父着想知道吗？"多轨茂缓下声色道，"叔父不是不知道你的想法，但是鹤，只有你不可以任性。"

可她想要的，只是自由而已。

跪在长廊上看雨的鹤神情无测，身后跪着一排侍奉的仆人。檐下的鸟儿歇息了一会儿，又飞入了雨幕，多轨鹤漆黑瞳仁，似有一团火焰。

被叠成纸鹤形的符纸在她手中被风托起，一瞬间幻化成了鸟儿形的式神，一挥手之间，折纸无神的眼睛提起了亮色。

"鹤主人？"

她终是学会了阴阳师最不得碰的禁术，点化出了一只专属于她的妖怪，陪她走过那些孤独的岁月。

那便是诅咒的开端。

尚且年少的她并不知道自己做了什么，只是觉得有了一个会说话的式神，让她快乐了不少，她带着式神出入，有什么想说的便对着式神发牢骚。

"我听下人说，今天会有祭典，可惜我一次都没有去过。"

"今天叔父又说我应该呆在门帘后，而不是因为好奇就去碰臣民供奉的东西。"

"我的名字叫鹤，但是却和鹤完全不一样，只能在这深院里和圈养的鸡一样。"

"主人，您和鹤一样美丽纯净，和鸡不一样的。"那个式神认真地回复她，多轨鹤用手中的纸扇捂住嘴咯咯笑。其实如果这样的话，日子也算好熬些，她这么想着。

但是这件事还是被叔父发现了。

她做了有史以来她做得最出格的事情，她怀中揣着那枚纸鹤，一路逃出了京都。

"就在这里吧，你走吧。"她拖着受伤的腿，干脆利落地将那个式神幻化成形，便切断了他们俩的契约。

"主人，您的伤—"

"不用管了，"她咬牙，"叔父不会怪罪我的，在他眼中，只要我安安静静地呆着，其他的他不会在意的。"

但这一次，她最终还是犯下了大错。

诅咒降临到了多轨氏头上，逐渐有多轨家的阴阳师失去了视妖之力，所有人都在说是多轨氏遭到了神明的惩罚，那些曾经被多轨氏压制的势力逐渐冒头，所以叔父才会追查到她使用了禁术，来追杀她的式神。

但是当她明白过来的时候，已经太晚了。

她也快要失去视妖之力了。

为什么？她只是想要自由啊。她如此叹问，但是诅咒并未能放缓它的脚步。

多轨氏永失视妖之力，阴阳师被诅咒，净化之力被收回，怨气一度蔓延，众生颠乱。的场一族除妖师临危受命，用最严厉的手段镇压了百鬼作乱，方有百年的安宁，也为后世埋下了祸根。

只是多轨鹤都不知道了。

"主人，您的眼睛—"当那个式神找到她时，她已奄奄一息，眼睛也已经看不太见妖怪了，听到这声音的一瞬间她僵直了身子，捏着符咒就要攻击。而它却毫不在意，抚上了她的眼睛，她近乎哭泣。

"主人，您的眼睛一定会没事的，我保证，您一定会没事的。"

多轨鹤最终还是没有下手。

式神还是没能找到方法恢复多轨鹤的眼睛，只能日复一日地陪在她身边，但多轨鹤很明白自己已经时日不多，将军府任命除妖师摘草除根，她和剩下的多轨遗属必然逃不过死亡，而且她已经不太听不清式神在说什么了。

于是她打定了主意，像她第一次做的那样，将式神推了出去。身后是的场家的追兵，她却无所畏惧。

"净化之力我已经交给你了，带着它走吧。这个世上可以没有多轨鹤，可以没有阴阳师，但是不能没有它。"一路走来，她看遍了人生百态，见过了世间的妖魔鬼怪，终于还是学会了她之前从未学过的，悲悯。

"多轨家倒台，阴阳师被诅咒，都是我的罪过，不应该由你承担。"

"我曾经想杀了你，但是我最终明白了，这不是你的错，而是我的。"

"世间百事还将继续，接下来的事，就拜托你了。"

"还有…"她硬撑着直起身子，在大雨中微笑如同明亮如光的神女，就如同她曾经在高台上一次又一次不断扮演的那样，但又完全不一样了。

"谢谢你—"

**十四**

"那你为什么要杀了你的式神呢？"夏目有些疑惑。既然多轨鹤在生前将净化之力交给了自己的式神，也做好了安排，为什么三百年后又反悔了呢？

而且，若如她所说，那自己的净化之力又是从哪儿来的呢？

倒是多轨透打破了沉默，替多轨鹤做了回答，"我上次遇到的，那个被称作"百目妖"的妖怪，就是你的式神是吗？"

多轨鹤点了点头。夏目的脑中空白了几秒，斑倒是在他惊呼出声，"那个诅咒的场家的妖怪？你的式神也太厉害了吧！？"

而多轨鹤的脸色更白了。

雨淅淅沥沥地下着，檐下成串地滴着水，坐在廊下的夏目撑着头发呆。

"夏目大人？"宫城从内室走了出来。

"宫城，"夏目转过头应了一声，宫城也在他身旁坐了下来："夏目大人还在想多轨鹤的事情吗？"

"是，"夏目有些苦恼，垂下眼，"我没想到鹤小姐的式神竟然会是百目妖。"

"世事难料，大概谁都没有想到会这样吧。"宫城看着雨幕说道，"谁也没能想到那个式神辜负了她的期望，为了给她找眼睛，把自己的力量卖了除妖师吧。"

"…"夏目有些惊讶地看向宫城，自己猜测百目妖会和的场家交易一只眼睛是为了多轨鹤，但没想到宫城会这么肯定地说出来。

"我想夏目大人肯定也有些疑惑和猜测，才来做解答的。"宫城没有看向他，只是看着雨自顾自地继续往下说。

"我，包括您和多轨大人身边的人，其实都是阴阳师之后。"

"就像多轨鹤说的那样，三百年前起，我们这些家族一直诅咒缠身，不时会被怨气侵染的妖怪攻击，只能给人带来不幸，其中有些人便会寻求除妖师的庇护。这也是为什么我虽是宫城家出身，却没有做除妖师，进入神社当过巫女，却无法继续做神职的原因。我们这群人深受诅咒的侵害，无法在人群中立足，只能四处漂泊，或寻求庇护。"

"是的场家找到了我们，将我们安插进了除妖师控制的神社，给予了我们安身之处。"宫城的神色如常，夏目有些怔然，一条一条线索像齿轮咬合一般归位，那个为的场家献上"点化"之术的女人，为什么的场静司会下令将她的式神当诱饵拿去送死，为什么他会放心地将多轨安排在神社里，为什么会参与政治，争取和神道合作。

"族长期望能够永久解决怨气失衡问题，所以找到了我们这些阴阳师的后人，但是没有找到一个人完全继承了净化之力。"

"直到你的出现，夏目大人。"宫城终于看向了他。

他一入京都，宫城便在他和多轨身边跟着却没有任何怨言，被斑质疑的时候，仍然维护着的场，而即便是宫城家出身，的场也敢用她，

他们所有人都背负着苦难而来，只为了一个希望。

的场静司从一开始，看到的就比所有人都要长远。夏目忽然有些敬佩起这个他一直以来不愿与虎为谋的人，从十几岁便开始招揽阴阳师之后，到用"点化"之术强行完成净化式，从一开始用多轨的安全威胁自己参与净化，到宫城等人和神社的调度，这背后的多年筹谋和的场静司背负的怨诅，远非他可以想象。

"刚刚多轨鹤的话终于让我明白了，为什么族长始终没有找到继承净化之力的人，为什么我们背负着诅咒，而为什么族长那么执着于百目妖。"

忽然，宫城转过身子，跪坐在夏目面前，谦卑地低下了身，伏在地上请求夏目，"我知道族长无论如何都算不上正直可信的人，但是夏目大人，我请求您，请求您不要放弃和族长合作。无论您怎么反对族长的手段，请您不要放弃。"

宫城直起身子，双眼具是执着，"族长两年曾经豁出命去进行了净化式，保住了的场家和我们，即便他把您和多轨大人当作诱饵，但是您会受伤并非只是他的判断失误，族长他是信任我们，才会放心这么做的。"

夏目瞪大了眼睛，这是他那次折回去和的场的谈话，宫城竟然也折回去偷听了他和的场的谈话！

难怪在稻荷神社的时候，宫城写完了绘马对自己是一副欲言又止的样子。看着宫城的双眼，夏目最终还是闭上眼暗自叹气，他从未想过要拯救他人，也从未想过自己是个举足轻重的大人物，宫城这么一跪在他面前，他只有手足无措的余地。

"我只是想争上一争，"宫城端坐着说道，"无论您的选择如何，我们都是要争取的，我只希望您不要放弃。"

宫城的那双眼睛总让他想起的场静司在一开始和他谈判时，一双红眸戏谑地看着他时说的话：

"没有力量的话，是什么都保护不了的哦。"他攥起了拳头。

不月对他说："如果自己难以实现，便托付给神明，这样，即使最终没有实现，也不会有悔恨与愧疚。"

可是，当他真正面对的时候，还是有点心慌。

但最终他还是点了头。夏季的雨来得快，去得也快，说几句话的功夫，雨已停了下来，阳光明媚，只有房屋还一滴一滴地滴着水。

"对了，宫城，其实我还有一件事想问你。"

"你手下的人打电话到我这里的时候，说你最近对的场家封锁了多轨的消息。"夏目的琥珀色眼瞳流转，看向了宫城。

"…是的场大人，他对多轨大人遭到袭击抱有疑心，所以一直在调查，"宫城有些窘迫，但还是说了实话，"而多轨大人附身之前常有梦魇，但是…"

"但是什么？"

"但是，我要她不要把消息传回的场家。"出乎意料地是，这次回答的不是宫城，而是忽然出现的多轨透。

"多轨？"夏目回过头惊讶地看着来人。

"所以是你和明日海大人提议，想试试放任不管会不会有线索，然后明日海大人才提议先瞒住的场家，再把眼睛借给你的？"

多轨点了点头，"明日海大人和宫城老师确实都查不出有什么地方不对劲，所以我就询问了大人，大人说这次我遭了袭，如果消息传回了的场家，的场家为了稳妥，势必不会同意我的做法。"

如果他没有把他和多轨当作诱饵，夏目可能还有些信，但是的场静司筹谋了这么多年，若是真有了线索，又怎么会轻易放过。但是明日海如此笃定…

的场静司，难道真的把他的话听进去了？

"所以我才选择了铤而走险。"

夏目将目光重新放到了多轨身上，从一开始的场用多轨的安全威胁自己开始，夏目所有的动作都是为了保证多轨的安全，但渐渐地，他意识到这是一个所有人都不得不被牵涉到的漩涡，所有的人都无法独善其身。而多轨，终是也无法独善其身。

"你没有必要这样的。"夏目看着多轨叹了口气。

"我只是不想让你为难，夏目。"多轨认真地看着他，说道，"你总是什么都不说，又一副很担心的样子，我不希望你这样，也不希望我自己还是被动地一无所知。"

"祖父的房子遭袭那一天，你选择向我坦白，我虽然有点难过，但是对于你坦白这件事，我自始至终，都是感激的。"多轨笑着说道，"如果不是夏目你的选择的话，我可能还是一无所知，不会遇到明日海大人，也不会见到你所见到的这个世界。"

"这已经比我的愿望超出的太多太多了。"

"多轨…"夏目无奈地笑了，他的朋友，总是能在他矛盾的时候，给他坚定的力量。

**十五**

"所以这就是你的自作主张吗？"的场静司挑眉，看着坐在对面的女人。

"若这是你授意的，万一多轨透出了问题，那个孩子再怎么样恐怕也不会配合你了吧。"明日海倒是毫不在意他的反应，手指敲打着桌子，"我也没有真的放着她不管，一只眼睛借给了她，至少比失去净化式的主持人来的强吧。"

的场静司上下打量了一下她，看出她的脸色勉强，应该是交换眼睛费了不少灵力，"在稻荷神社也没有办法恢复吗？"他意有所指。

"我本就不抱希望了，"明日海摇了摇头，听不出语气，"我本就是侥幸保留了双能看见妖怪的眼睛，受伤也是我自不量力妄想挑战诅咒罢了。"

"而如今，那一支多轨的血脉身上附身了多轨鹤的魂魄。你又打算怎么样？"

"按照你说的，既然你帮我看着多轨透，那我便不介入，"端起杯子，的场静司冷哼了一声，"既然确定了是多轨鹤的魂魄，宫城那儿也传回了关于多轨鹤的信息，那我自然没有拒绝的道理。"

"真的？"明日海盯着他，神色晦暗不明，"百目妖的踪迹难寻，宫城家又逼得紧，你真的不打算再用一次诱饵？"

诱饵是谁？不言而喻。

的场挑眉道；"夏目贵志不是个傻子，上次他就察觉到了；这次是你出面；再来一次，你怎么会觉得他不会再意识到？"

明日海见他一口回绝，也没灰心，换了个话题继续提问："说实话，我其实一直想不通，你为什么要把多轨透送到我这儿来？"明日海眯起眼道，"把她放在宫城家，宫城家就算再希望知道净化式的秘密，也绝不会动多轨透，只要他们家够蠢，撺掇多轨透去作诱饵，夏目只会被迫和你绑在一起对付宫城家—"

"够了，明日海。"的场打断了她，脸上已露出了不耐烦，"我把多轨透放在你这儿，不是让你有条件对我的判断指手画脚的。"

的场静司的眸子带上了不耐和散不去的戾气，"如果没事的话，就回你的奉拝所去。"

见的场静司动了气，明日海还是识相地闭上了嘴，只有在走出和室时，小声嘟囔了一句：

"已临黄昏之人。"

"七濑女士，"七濑有些惊讶地看着门前的夏目，这个孩子入京都以来从来没有主动来过本宅，今天竟然一个人独自前来，夏目笑了笑没有在意她的惊讶，"抱歉打扰了，我希望能见一面的场先生，我有事想问他。"

"夏目？"的场静司有些困惑地停下笔，"他来做什么？"

"宫城家的事情，的场先生打算继续拖下去吗？"

的场静司挑眉："宫城让你插手的？"

"…是。"夏目也不打算瞒他，倒也答地痛快，"宫城昨天跑来找我，跟我说宫城家恐有动作，你一直拖着也不是办法。"

"你怎么知道我没有办法？"的场静司有些好笑地推开了面前的账册。

"你和我说八月要回来，但是现在已经将近八月底了。"夏目平静地看着他，"你的计划变了，但是我猜不出为什么。"

的场静司也盯着他良久，最终揉了揉自己太阳穴说道："多轨透被附身，你不去操心，又跑来掺合这件事做什么？"

"…多轨的事，我不打算再干涉了。"夏目垂眸，轻抿了口茶，"既然你答应保证她的安全，我也不再打算怀疑你。"

"你将我和多轨当作诱饵，我确实很生气。但是我也知道生气是没有用的，多轨就是百目妖的目标，这不是你的错。"夏目说出了这席话深呼了一口气。虽然他不喜欢的场的作风，但是他也不希望自己的不满是的场静司做出决定的障碍。

"上一次，我确实不够冷静，抱歉。"

的场静司倒是难得地将惊讶表露在了脸上，夏目贵志向来和他有隔阂，两人的观念不同，再加上的场静司一直以来几乎算得上是在胁迫他办事，夏目能低头也是他万万没有想到的。

也罢，到时候八原这个中立区还是需要他的。的场抚了抚杯壁，想道。盘算了一下，还是开了口。

"的场家之前的净化式，百目妖总是伴随出现，所以我这几次都有借着净化式狩猎，后来我逐渐意识到，百目妖说不定是冲着你而来，所以才设了局。只是…"

"只是没想到，出了多轨鹤的事情。"夏目帮他补完了这句话。

的场看了一眼他，继续说道："我原本只是怀疑百目妖只是追着净化之力，没想到它原本的主人是多轨鹤，而多轨透则出自这一脉旁支，阴差阳错之下，还附了多轨鹤的魂魄。"

旁支？多轨鹤难道不是家主吗？夏目有些疑惑，但并没有把这些细枝末节放在心上，听着的场继续说。

"而更麻烦的是，原本我已经下令把消息封锁，但是宫城家忽然找上门来，说附近出现了大妖，继而请求再进行一次净化式。"

"你怀疑有内鬼？"夏目脱口而出。

"如果有内鬼的话，更不该这么说。"的场摇了摇头"出事的地点根本不在八坂神社结界境内，若是稻荷神社求上门来倒是情有可原。我从未和别人说过这么布置人手的目的，如果是提前知道了我的计划，那必定已经对百目妖跟随净化式走动的特点以及为什么它会盯上你已经有了了解。"

"若宫城家了解得已经这么清楚，又怎么会为了更多的秘密而要求再一次举行净化式呢？"的场静司否定了内鬼的猜想。

"那你就打算这么拖着？"夏目也想不到什么更好的办法，索性问道。

"那就看夏目君你愿不愿意配合了。"的场静司笑了，笑意中是夏目见过的寒意与诡计，索性见得多了，夏目也不觉得有什么，只是皱了下眉，同意了。

**十六**

九月的风已经凉了下来，倒是已经很长时间不曾操办过的八坂神社上上下下都忙活了起来，所有的神官都在调度下开始准备净化式的布置。

"夏目君，准备好了吗？"七濑向禀报的下属点了点头，确认一切都已经就绪，走到已经换上小直衣的夏目身边，询问道。

天色有些暗，感觉风雨欲来，却又滴不下水来。夏目垂下看向天色的眼，转过头来，神色平静地收起七濑递过来的符咒，才抬起眼。

"我准备好了。"

一切仿佛如常，夏目独自在拜殿内吟唱着净化咒，结界逐渐在他脚下铺展开。由于宫城家所提到的"大妖"，的场静司不得不带着人马在外围看护狩猎，保证仪式的正常进行。只是他们都知道，这一次的净化式，不会这么简单。

"这一次的事件，我们所占的最大优势就是，宫城家对你的偏见。"

"偏见？"

"是，偏见。"的场静司点了一下头，把玩着转动着手中的杯子，"估计现在在那些除妖师的眼里，你大概是被我逼迫主持净化式，因为净化式日渐虚弱，命不久矣的旁支的孩子吧。"

"？"一下子被忽然冠上"小可怜"的人设的夏目有点转不过弯来，虽然净化式费心力，但是还没到会死的程度，这点他还是能保证的。

"所谓的"大妖"不管是不是幌子，宫城家都会设法拖住我，然后留出能够和你接触的时间。"

"但是七濑先生不是也在神社吗？"

"所以我需要你去探听宫城家是想做什么，"的场静司放下了茶杯，"七濑再怎么警惕，如果宫城家一定要钻空子，我们也不知道他到底会怎么做，毕竟是在八坂神社的地界。"

"按照他们的剧本，你主持完净化式必定体质虚弱、灵力枯竭、怨气缠身，只要躲过七濑，带走你势必会很简单。而以你的处境，一旦他们抛出了橄榄枝，为了活下去你肯定会选择宫城家。"的场静司语气平淡地棒读出他猜测的宫城家的计划，然后眼睛最终还是落在了坐在对面表情精彩的夏目身上。

"所以，最终还是要看你的了，夏目君。"的场静司看着他的表情笑出了声，夏目再一次怀疑自己答应和他继续合作是不是脑子进了水。

这根本算不上计划。夏目抱着假装自己是一只普通的猫咪的斑愤愤地想。

净化式结束后，的场静司果不其然被拖住了，七濑女士一副有些着急的样子，他跟在身后低着头，显出一副虚弱的疲态。回房后本想着抱着随行来的猫咪老师假寐一会儿，结果转过头就被人下了催眠咒，跌入黑暗之中。

的场静司是直接把守卫取消了吗？夏目有些懊恼地拍了拍脑袋，他根本就没搞清楚是怎么被迷晕带到这儿的。但没等他理清现在的状况，门就被人拉了开来。

"大人，您醒了吗？"门外的巫女礼仪谦卑恭谨，倒是没有被他敌视的态度影响到，"家主正在等着您。"

夏目抱紧了手中的斑。

"抱歉，吓到你了吧，我是宫城明守，是宫城家的家主。"上位的老者一副和蔼的样子，对抱着猫咪的夏目一脸和善，"就是你所在的这座神社的主人。"

"不提前打招呼就把你带过来，实在是我们也没有办法，"见夏目没有反应，他也没有不耐烦，只是继续解释，"的场族长不允许我们见到净化式的主持者，我们也只能这么办。"

他长叹了一声，"其实我本来不想插手这件事，只是我实在不愿意再看着的场家牺牲无辜的人，所以才这么做。"大义凛然的戏倒是演得精彩，长吁短叹了许多，又关切地问道： "身上的怨气，不好受吧。"

夏目垂下眼，倒是敬业地遵循了的场给他的人设，嗫嚅了一声："还好。"

老者笑了，把这看作夏目向他低头的信号，招了招手，身后的人拉开门，请进了几位神官，为首的白衣神官向宫城家主打了招呼坐在了客座上，示意了手下的一位神官上前，跪定在了夏目面前。

"失礼了。"他鞠了一躬，将手中的御币*一挽对准他的额头。忽然，夏目感受到了一股力量涤走了周身的怨气，身体一瞬间轻松下来。

仪式完毕，神官将御币收起，便退回了为首的神官身侧。

"多谢。"遵循着的场静司给他的信息，他有些感激地向宫城明守道谢，却在心里默默分析起现在的问题。他刚刚所受并不是阴阳术，他感觉不到灵力的互通，但是又确实带走了怨气，看起来…是那个御币，夏目小心地看向了神官的方向。

有净化作用的道具大体都是自身纯净，再将邪祟引入自身，变相地去除邪祟，名取一开始求他寻找的器具便是个例子，虽然不能净化怨气，但是暂时转移是没问题的，只是这些器具尤为珍贵，才需要寻找，的场家也不一定能自足。

这个御币，显然不是宫城家的手笔。

宫城明守还在对他说这无非是关心的话，他一一应着，悄悄在宽大的袖口中抽出了咒纸。

为首的神官一挥袖，适时地开了口，"这便是那个主持了净化式的孩子，当真不错，承受了这么多怨气，还能挺得下来。"

"呵呵，也是大人您体谅，今天得空帮我这个忙，也好让这个孩子有个着落。"宫城明守转过头笑呵呵地回答着，夏目勾了勾手，将裁得细小的窃听符咒，安进了榻榻米的缝隙中。

宫城明守又说了会儿话，便让人带夏目下去，"好了，那你便先休息吧，放心，既然我救了你，就会帮你，不用担心怨气，左右还有这位大人帮你不是吗？"

夏目一一应了他，言语提到旁边的神秘"大人"的帮助，那位神官也都挥了挥手表示不在话下，浑身白色的衣袍在灯光下，泛着绸纹的银光。

"的场家那小子呢？"是宫城明守的声音。

"大概还在斗着吧，城南宫过来的的大妖，不比那百目妖弱，应该可以让的场家元气大伤一回。"另一人回答道，言语之间满不在乎。

"…真是可惜了，要是知道百目妖在哪儿，说不定可以直接把的场家一锅端了。"夏目一惊，"那个孩子留着，宫城那孩子不管怎样还在我们家名下，只要的场家不是问题，想要重复净化式不是问题。"

说罢，宫城明守嗤笑了一声，"的场那小子估计只以为我想要的，只是这个孩子了吧。"

宫城家的目标根本不在他，而在于的场静司。这一席话信息量直接让夏目背后冷汗直冒，以防万一捏碎了窃听符。

不能再耽搁下去了。

摘下了用来隐人耳目，贴身的封住灵力保持怨气缠身的符咒，夏目探听了一下四周的状况，向身旁已经准备好变身的斑点了点头。

一阵白色的烟雾突破了和室的门，白色的巨兽背着夏目突门而出，抽出定位符向宫城和七濑通知了自己的方位。

宫城家确实敌不过的场家，所以的场家也就不会向这方面想。但是要命的是，神道的高层向宫城家伸出了援手。他刚刚才想明白自己刚刚忽略了什么。那几个神官全是白衣，所以他下意识以为是八坂神社的人，但是听完他说城南宫，他才忽然想起了，浑身白衣不一定只有最低级的宫司*，还有…举国轻重的权禰宜*。

任别人想也想不到，神道的人也要在这插上一脚。

"七濑先生。"夏目跳下了斑，着急地上前，"的场先生还没脱身吗？"

七濑摇了摇头，"族长没有消息，我接到你的定位符就感觉有些不对，人马已经派过去了，就是不知道族长那边情况怎么样。"

的场静司带着人暂时甩开了追兵，带着的场家的人暂时歇息。捂着肩上的伤，有些讽刺地笑了，他倒是没想到宫城家的胆子这么大了，共同狩猎的时候竟然出手偷袭。

城南宫失守，也真是神道说的出来的话。难怪他猜了这么久也没猜出是谁给他的百目妖在京中的消息，原来是神道的人帮他真的搞了一头大妖来对付他。

但是如果他不管那只大妖，直接这么回去，必然会迎来神道莫须有的指责，指责他将不幸带来了京都。真是头疼的事情，他嘶了一声，念咒确保定位符还在运转，确定了自己的方位，最终站起了身。

_御币：（ごへい__/gohei__）御币是神道教中不可或缺的一项道具，主要用于供奉神灵，祷告和驱魔还有"清洁"，也就是"祭神驱邪幡"。外形为一根木棍上，缠有之字形纸条。常见的是一根木杆上垂下__2__条垂纸，垂纸是__2__，__4__，__8__垂的比较多，常见色是白色，不过也有五色还有金色。_

_宫司…权禰宜：神官的职位从高到低，主要分为"宫司"、"权宫司"、"禰宜"、"权禰宜"，根据他们的穿的裤子（袴）的颜色，很容易就能判断出来。最低级的是白色粗麻布的，是最低级神官的穿着；第二级是水蓝色的，一般人常见的神官等级；第三级是紫色的，已经是非常高级的神官了，一般主持大的祭奠的时候才会出现，比较少见；最高级的是白色绣有暗纹的，据说全国也没有几个能到这个级别的。_

**十七**

"百目妖还在境内，我担心会出事端。"夏目大致说明了自己所得到的信息，宫城家并不知晓百目妖被引入了京都，一旦拖久了被发现，就算的场静司成功制服了神道引进的大妖，也会因为百目妖的存在被责问。

"这就不是夏目君你该担心的了。"七濑的回答依旧滴水不漏，"眼下最重要的，是保证你的安全。"

夏目蹙起了眉，这一连串的事情发生下来，所有人的态度都有些令他摸不着头脑。宫城家笃定地觉得他是个被的场家压迫的旁支；明明的场家已经选择了和神道合作，现状看来一切进行地还算顺利，却还是招致了神道的怀疑；七濑看起来甚至对附族反对、神道背叛毫不惊讶。

到底是哪里出了问题？

看着他面前带路的七濑，一个猜测在他心中浮现，他站住，"七濑女士这么冷静，是之前净化式也有失败过吗？"

七濑的脚步不自觉地顿了一下"两年前，族长成功进行了净化式，你也知道了原理，难道还有什么疑问吗？"

"但是的场先生并没有变得虚弱无力，也没有人会质疑他会因为承担净化式而倒下。"夏目指出他的疑点，"而宫城家主对我太放松了，甚至觉得我能摆脱怨气就会对他感恩戴德。"

七濑转过身来，盯着夏目，无浪的眼神底下是难以察觉的锋利，"所以呢，夏目君在猜测什么？"

夏目咽了一口口水，忽然意识到自己的话是在怀疑的场家，"我不是非要在这个当口上质疑的场家，或者要个什么说法。至少在目前，我所知道的是，的场先生要比任何其余的承诺来的可信。"

"我只是觉得，你和的场先生也无需怀疑我的决心。"

茶色短发的少年不卑不亢地看向七濑，眼神平静，七濑盯着他看了一会儿，最终还是转过了身，"这里说话不方便，跟我来。"

"你猜的不错，确实还曾有一位成功发动了净化式的孩子，当初我们都以为找到了解决怨气的方法，我们为此进行了多次大型净化式，但是最终发现，那个孩子的力量在一次又一次净化式中逐渐枯竭。"

"…是阴阳师的诅咒。"

"不错，我们这才四处搜罗了多轨家的资料，逐渐还原出了多轨家诅咒的原貌。"七濑声调平淡地仿佛讲述着与自己无关的故事，"但是当时族长还没有研究出自己承担净化式的法子。"

"所以最终，那个孩子没能成功主持完净化式，而更糟的是，她的灵力和神社连通，为了抵抗直接被冲入外院的百目妖伤到了根本。"七濑眼镜下是一片阴影，看不清表情。

"但是事实就是，神社失守，的场家引来了百目妖。"除妖师只会指责的场家残害了无辜的人，自家的诅咒还引来了神社的灾祸，神道自然不会再信任。

"…那的场先生这次…"夏目有些迟疑地问。

七濑摇头，"即使族长杀死了大妖，也会元气大伤。宫城的人手是一起出去的，到时若神道愿意支持宫城家，强行揽功分一杯羹也是可以的。"

无耻—夏目几乎要脱口而出这个词。

"但是，就如你说，若百目妖也察觉到了族长，那么杀死大妖便会得不偿失，说不定会搭上性命。所以我想，族长不会做出这个决策。"

—他会选择躲开百目妖、大妖和宫城家三方势力，即使会被神道套上"不义"的名分。

城南宫失守，大妖入京，京都必然会动荡，经历过妖怪追击欺骗的夏目自然最了解的，看不见的普通人在妖怪面前根本毫无反手之力。神道为了逼的场家就范愿意做到这般地步，的场静司自然也只能比他更心狠。

夏目攥着拳头抓皱了衣角，沉默了。

七濑叹了口气，"所以夏目君，保证你的安全，就是我们的底牌。但是多余的，我们是不会出手的。"

"不，"夏目抬起头，眼睛晶亮，仿佛下定了决心，"既然宫城家和神道觉得的场家不够砝码，我们就再往上加。"

在七濑惊讶的目光中，夏目站起了身，"既然宫城家和神道对我都有偏见，那我不介意造一个更大的偏见。"

的场一边观察着妖怪的动向，一边权衡着对策，最终还是下了决策，即便神道不信他，他也不能为此搭上太大的代价，百目妖未死，阴阳师的重建都还没有着落，他不能在这个时候还顾着神道的态度。他最终还是下令调转了方向，躲过大妖，直接回的场住宅。昏暗的森林中，的场静司小心地领着下属行进。

宫城家的人说不定还在附近，若是这时候遇上百目妖，那真是再糟糕不过了。

右眼的怨气暗潮涌动着，他避着八坂神社的方向，向着住宅方向行动。风声在夜里愈发凄厉了起来，仿佛鬼魂游离在林间哭泣，和他右眼的怨气呼应着。的场静司抬手给眼上的符咒加了一道咒，心中却逐渐明了：这一次大概避不开了。

确保七濑等人全数撤走后，夏目才抱着斑走回了神社的内院，蹲下闭眼凝神探听着神社内人员的行动。

在确定人员靠近，夏目猛地睁开双眼，"老师，准备好了吗？"

斑瞬间在白烟中变身成白兽，造成了大动静，奔走的人立马感受到了动静，追了过来。夏目跳了上去，"走！"斑立马冲入了内室，一片混乱中，所有人都再也没有去在意的场家的人已经全部撤走，甚至开始向家主要求把在外追击的场家的人调回来。

"嗷—"百目妖一声跃出，的场搭弓立马射出一箭，在面前展开了结界，百目妖一脸狼狈地被克制在他面前，他抽出符咒，正准备下一步动作，却见一条彩穗结绳突入他面前，将百目妖捆住往后一拉，结绳数神性，结成多道将百目妖生生逼退。

的场静司一瞬间被惊愕住，这条结绳不是—

"我当年救你，你就是这么报答我的？"

的场静司抬眼，看到了站在树枝上的多轨透。不对，应该说是多轨鹤，这位多轨前家主控制着多轨透的身体，彩穗结绳收回手中，甩过一边，直视着她从前的式神。

"你现在看看你现在是什么样子…"多轨鹤的身子都是颤抖的，尾音模糊不清，仿佛是在呼唤着什么。百目妖忽然凝滞在了原地，明日海从树后走出，还是一副清冷的样子。

的场静司挑眉，头疼地看向眼前的事情，明日海这个女人到底是在干什么。他顾不了多轨鹤的心情，抽符念咒，百目妖一个措手不及，被的场攻击到才反应过来，最终跳入了树林中消失不见。

"这可不是我要掺合进来的。"明日海看出的场静司的询问，漫不经心地说道，"是七濑送了消息过来，请求多轨鹤赶过来防止百目妖酿成大祸。我可是为了保证她的安全，连彩穗结绳都让她带上了。"

的场静司一脸"真的假的？"，有些不信。

"是夏目贵志亲口说的，"明日海转过头，爱理不理地转述七濑的意思，"他说，既然宫城家对他有偏见，他不介意让偏见更夸张一点。"

"但是，他希望族长大人您能做好你该做的。"

的场静司思考了一下夏目的话，竟然笑了出来，食指抵着唇，低低的笑声磁性而温柔，然而明日海只能感觉到可怕。

"你倒是舍得。"的场静司意有所指地看向多轨手中的结绳，那可是明日海失去力量之前最趁手也是最喜爱的武器，明日海撇了撇嘴，丝毫没有理会他的挖苦。

"所以，你下一步是要把那只大妖给杀死吗？"

"自然是，"的场心情不错地回答了她，"不过得再多一步。"

他有些神秘地眯起了眼睛，"毕竟被算计了这么多，夏目君给我送了一个砝码，我自然得争取更多一点才行。

就是这里，三篠应该到了。夏目估算着时间，接到了三篠身上带着的符咒的波动。当初本来是准备给它们，防止他在的场家有不测时可以直接进入的场家结界的，没想到最终被用来救的场家了。

面前便是到回廊的最后一道门，夏目指挥着斑撞出了门，三篠同一刻出现在了神社的围墙内。

"夏目殿下。"三篠向夏目行礼。

"辛苦你了，三篠。"夏目有些抱歉，突然把三篠叫来京都。

白雾弥漫之中，牛头马蹄的巨大妖怪遮挡了天边的夜色，笼罩着整个八坂神社，神殿在三篠的身型下竟然显得有些矮小，所有宫城家的人都被惊在了原地，宫城家主带着人赶到了内院，见到的便是这副模样。

"宫城家主，你和的场家的争斗我不想掺合太多，但是我不是你们除妖师呼来喝去的牺牲品。"夏目侧坐在斑的身下，居高临下地看着几个小时前才见过的宫城明守。

"你给我下了催眠咒，弄些神道的把戏就想把我收为己用，倒是轻巧。"

"这只是误会，"宫城家主权衡了一下立马上前，"我不知道大人您不是…"

"不是什么？"夏目质问道，"不是所谓的失败品，不是你们可以抓在手里的傀儡，是吗？"夏目看着他，脸上毫无表情。

"自然不是，"宫城家主上前劝道，心下计较，的场家不知是从那儿带回了这么个人，显然不是池中之物，"只是的场族长一直不让别人见您，所以我们才想私下接触您。"

"毕竟，的场家能给的起的东西，宫城家未必给不起。"

夏目挑起了眉。

"若多轨小姐您帮我这一次，稻荷神社就归你如何。"的场静司笑着对多轨鹤说道。

多轨鹤，甚至仍在身体中听着外界的多轨透都愣住了，明日海在一旁挑起了眉。多轨鹤倒是很快回了神，"你凭什么觉得我要帮你，稻荷神社就算拿回来我也呆不了多久。"

"我不过是'物归原主'罢了，"的场静司依然笑意不改，但句句戳到多轨鹤的心头，"稻荷神社本就是多轨氏的本家所在，不过是失落后到了我手里，你在这里长大，真的不想回去？"

多轨鹤一瞬间有些犹豫。的场静司乘胜追击。

"还有多轨透小姐，若你喜欢神官这项职业，在京都，稻荷神社必然是最好的选择。若你愿意同意这件事，我向夏目君保证过，我必然会保证你的安全。"

"这是我的承诺，如何？"

权禰宜回到京都御所，看到的便是这番景象。

外宫与内殿接连被破，石像被打翻，树木断枝散落一地。京都御所并非真正的神道场所，且由京都外围几所神社与宫殿共同设立的结界守护，一般不需担心安全。谁知今日却遭了袭击。

一入内殿，便见到了的场静司一行人。

"权禰宜大人，实在抱歉惊扰了御所，"的场静司看见了他，向他行礼，"在下是的场家主的场静司，我正好在追击从城南宫过来的妖怪，不料这妖怪逃进了御所，我无奈之下只能选择突入。实在抱歉。"

的场谦恭地向他解释，倒是睁眼说瞎话的功夫越来越强了。御所再怎样也是圣地，要不是的场静司围追堵截，哪有妖怪会自愿进入御所的道理。权禰宜也不是傻的，几乎就要发作。却只见一条彩穗结绳飞来，缠住他身后的神官所带的御币，生生逼出邪祟，捏灭在了一个女孩的手中。

"抱歉，见到您手中的御币染了邪祟，殿内刚刚死了一只大妖，怨气上涨，我怕会趁乱沾染到您，所以就直接出手了。"

"实在抱歉。"多轨鹤走了出来，一点都不抱歉地对神官道了歉。

神官正要反击，权禰宜却出手制止了他，这般术法了得，的场静司竟然还藏着这么个女孩，"你是…"

"多轨鹤。"多轨鹤冷冷地甩出一句话。

权禰宜竟觉得这名字有些熟悉，却又想不起来。

"不用费心想我的名字，我并非现世之人，附身于此也不过是因为有求于的场家主罢了。"多轨鹤冷淡地解释道，倒是不在意神官们的表情，的场静司在她身后，依旧谦恭地笑着。

"家主！家主！"八坂神社内，接到京都御所来信的仆人瞬间意识到了事情的紧急，立马朝着内院跑去报告家主。

"什么事，要惊慌成这样！"宫城家主训斥了一句。

仆人伏在他耳边言语了几句，宫城明守的脸都白了，小声地骂了几句，却又无可奈何。倒是夏目松了口气，他和宫城周旋了几回，早已湿透了后背，宫城这个反应，应该是的场有所动作了。

"御所被袭，神道向的场家低头了，家主。"

**十八**

城南宫失守，御所遭妖怪侵袭，神道最终向的场家低了头。明面的事情上实在看不出什么文章，倒是隐去不谈的部分在神道和除妖师之间来来回回传得神乎其神。为了达到震慑宫城家的目的，夏目将三篠唤到京都的动作着实轰动了一些，不过三百年前的多轨家最后一任家主多轨鹤现世的噱头也够足，倒是帮夏目分散了一些注意力。

"这次真是多谢了，三篠。"夏目抱着已经恢复猫咪形态的斑真心道谢。

牛头的大妖倒是毫不在意，"夏目殿下本就是我的主人，听从命令不过是本分罢了。"不过他倒是确实对夏目这次的行为有些兴趣，"虽然我不在意，但是，如果我没搞错的话，夏目殿下这次是在…帮的场一门？"

"啊…这个…"夏目一时语钝，一时也想不到怎么解释，最后只能自暴自弃地点头，转头叹了叹气，"说实话我总有一种上了贼船的感觉。"

"入京都以来，我好像总是不得不对的场家妥协，即便是我在反抗做他们安排的事情的时候，我所能做出的反抗，仍然是在帮助他。"

"是吗？"三篠倒是饶有兴趣，未被头发遮挡的眼睛看着夏目眨了一下，"但是如果是为了保证那个女孩子的安全的吧，那为什么不答应和宫城家合作呢？"

"我怎么可能把多轨交给宫城家呢？"

"但是你交给了的场家不是吗？"三篠盯着他歪头说道，"的场家可是能够违背与妖怪签订契约的除妖师家族，你又怎么会信任的场静司呢？"

"我…"夏目被问住了，他倒是从未想过这个问题，他和的场静司也"合作"过几次，虽然都是的场静司以各种各样的理由要挟他，但是的场静司从未违反过自己的承诺。

但是，就因为这样，他就要相信他吗？

他这次甚至将多轨推到了台前，虽然所有人的重点都放在了多轨鹤这个名字上，但是他会为了杀死百目妖而利用更多吗？

他真的不知道。

"的场先生和你说，如果你答应他这一次帮他，他就把稻荷神社送给你？"夏目一脸惊愕地听到多轨的解释，坐在一旁的斑也被口中的点心噎了个半死，半天才咽下去。

"…是。"多轨看着他们俩的反应倒也不意外，她其实也觉得有些莫名其妙，"说实话我也觉得有点奇怪，但是他当初问的是鹤，鹤希望自己作为多轨氏能再回到稻荷神社。"

"回到？"听到这个词，夏目愣了。

"是，的场先生说，这是多轨氏的本家所在，当年多轨氏的阴阳寮就建在稻荷山中，只不过后来失落才落在了的场家手里。"

"所以，他要'物归原主'。"

"大人，您降临已久，仍不需要我知会夏目大人吗？"明日海恭敬地跪在神龛的一边，询问着面前空无一人的拜殿。

"不用了，"神龛中传来空灵清冽的声音，光点汇聚成人形，"我无法直接插手人世的恩怨，但这三百年的纠缠总要有个结局，但在这个结局之前，我也无能为力。"

人形逐渐清晰，一袭紫袍，衣袂轻飘，牡丹之冠，鹿角面具之下，是一双无悲无喜的眸子。

竟是不月寻找已久，焦急等待苏醒的丰月神。

丰月神眼神落在跪着的明日海上，"最后之前，一切拜托你了。"

"自然。"明日海低下头应是，同样无悲无喜。

夏目又一次主动去了的场主宅，京都御所遭袭后，的场静司就因为受了伤直接回了主宅，也没能碰上面。七濑倒是毫不意外他的到来，什么也没问，就引他到了会客室。

"把稻荷神社送给多轨到底是什么意思？"夏目又一次坐到了的场静司的对面。

"我和多轨小姐讲得很清楚，稻荷神社本就是多轨氏的东西，她既然帮了我，那我受了恩也该物归原主不是吗？"的场静司不紧不慢地解释道。

"但是你从来不做没有意义的事，"夏目直视着他，摇了摇头"你到底想要什么？的场静司。"

"那夏目君，你觉得我想要什么呢？"的场反问道。

"我不知道，"夏目有些挫败，"我已经被你拖下水了，我真的不知道我到底要做什么才能不让多轨也陷下去。"

"但是她已经无法抽身了，"的场静司平静地说，"百目妖和多轨家牵连颇深，她身上还附了多轨鹤。"

"我答应了你保证她的安全，但是这是我和多轨鹤以及多轨透小姐之间的交易，我没办法给出更多了。"的场静司看着他，做出了最后的回答。

"但我无法相信你。"夏目仍旧没有让步，"百目妖是你的目标，不是多轨的，的场家不愿献出眼睛，阴阳师之后希望能解除诅咒，我说过不再插手多轨的事，但这不意味着我能眼睁睁看着你拿多轨去冒险。"

的场看着夏目，好似被逗笑了，笑出了几声，夏目却蓦然感觉到的场静司的戾气暴涨，的场静司似笑非笑地起身走到了矮桌旁，夏目瞬间有些本能地瑟缩了几下，他斜坐在桌边，低头在夏目的耳边看着他问道："你觉得我是拿多轨透去冒险，是吗？"

"难道不是吗？"夏目下意识反问，却在下一秒被按着脖子磕到了背后的墙上，发出一声闷响，"唔…"

"夏目贵志，你有的时候真的让人非常地惊喜，"夏目看不清的场的表情，只看得见轻贴着脸庞的黑发，的场说话的气息吐息在他耳边，令人惊悚地暧昧，"但是每一次你这种坚持也令人非常地抓狂，知道吗？"

的场静司手上的力气加重，"收起你一副保护者的样子，就算我拿别人冒险又怎么样？我向你做保证，心平气和地和你谈交易，不是让你来质疑我的。"

夏目感觉到肺中的氧气逐渐稀薄，用力地掰着的场静司的手。也许是不想彻底闹僵，的场静司还是大发慈悲地放松了一点力道，但仍然扣着夏目的脖颈。

"咳…咳…"夏目总算捡回来一口气，急促地干咳着。但的场静司仍然没有放过他，低下头，将唇凑到了他耳边。

"既然这样，那我再告诉你一个秘密好了。"

"二十年前的净化式，所有人都以为百目妖受了重创，甚至我出生时，我父亲因为没有在我的眼睛察觉到妖气，认为百目妖已死。"

"但是十几年后，它还是回来了，在我面前，杀死了我的父亲。"

"猜猜这是为什么呢？夏目君。"的场静司笑眼弯弯，却是克制不住地冰冷。夏目第一次听的场静司剖开他的仇恨和痛苦，一时也不知如何回答。

"因为他用净化之力交换了你那个外祖母—夏目玲子的力量。"

"的场家最初和百目妖做交易时，愿意为这力量付出一只眼睛的代价，却遭到了背叛。你的外婆因为这力量，失去了强大的妖力，不久后就去世了。"

夏目呼吸一滞，瞪大了眼睛。的场静司直起身，直视着他的双眼，一字一顿。

"你没有任何立场阻止我，夏目贵志。"

**十九**

的场静司意识到自己在失控。

夏目贵志的质疑和迟疑是早就预料到的事情，即使亲耳听到确实让他有些失望，他也确实打算在这个关节上拖出夏目玲子这个名字来堵住他的嘴。但是不该是这样的，他的戾气被压制在他冷静的海平面之下，却在夏目开口之瞬，惊涛骇浪。

他不该在意的，的场静司闭上眼。夏目玲子对这些事情毫不知情，且若依传闻所言，她绝对不会是会自愿用力量交换了纯净之力的，事实必然是百目妖耍了什么手段欺骗了她。

只是他还是有些不甘罢了，的场静司总是在这个少年这里失手，哪怕是最后了，还要依仗这个孩子继承的力量。他扣住夏目脖子的力道不自觉地抓紧，却又在看到夏目失措而瞪大的双眼时，意识到自己的失态，才松了力道。

"多轨透必须跟着我去对付百目妖，不管你相不相信，我向你保证过多轨透的安全，自然不会食言。"的场静司完全站起了身，收敛了周身的戾气，眯眼笑了起来，"如果你不放心的话，净化式后可以跟过来，若到时你还要带多轨走，我也不会拦。"

"咳咳—"夏目终于得以捂着脖子恢复了正常呼吸，脑中却还是一片混沌。外婆的去世，多归家的诅咒，的场家的委托。这桩桩件件，从一开始就不是巧合。

的场也没管夏目的动作，他体内的戾气暴涨，能勉强压制已是极限，只是转过头又撂下了一句话便走出了房门。

"你不希望多轨受伤，同样，我也不希望我的计划有任何差池，御所是最后一次净化式了，若你希望这所有的悲怨都能到此为止，那便确保净化式万无一失吧。"

"七濑，你怎么这副表情？"

"没什么，还是老样子。"七濑给的场静司检查完，露出一个无奈的表情，"我只是惊奇于族长你和夏目贵志那孩子明明每次都不欢而散，却每次还硬要合作罢了。"

"我倒是希望他能别那么多事。"的场静司冷哼道。

七濑摇了摇头，问道："但是说真的，掐了那孩子的脖子，您是认真的吗？"

"…"的场静司自知理亏，倒也不再回嘴。七濑默默叹了口气，也知道指责他的失控是件毫无意义的事情。夏目贵志已经是他们期望中的最好的变数，甚至他在八坂神社的选择和行动，某种程度上直接扭转了的场家的局势。

若不是在这样的时机，这样的情况，她说不定还能期望更多。

只是这已经由不得她了。

"关于族长对您做的事，我实在非常抱歉。"七濑屈身向夏目道歉，夏目的脖子已经让家仆上了药。的场静司不能出面，只能七濑去当这个和事佬。

"不…我想这不是您的错，而且，我其实也不曾知道有这样的事…"夏目有些言语错乱，玲子的去世，背后还有这样的事情，真要说起来，的场静司要恨他也能说得过去，他从未了解过这个人，即使最终合作经过了许多，总有些隔阂，一时也不知该如何面对这些上一辈的事情。

"不，这终究是的场家的过错，况且您之前不久才帮的场家从宫城家手中扳回一局，没有什么比这更令的场家感激的了"七濑摇了摇头，客套话滴水不漏，却是将夏目的许多疑虑都一口气堵在了心口，就好像那些发生在外婆和的场静司父亲身上的事情根本不值一提。

也许，在这些家族的眼中，终究只有家族兴衰才是最重要吧。

夏目口中泛起苦味，摇了摇头道，"我不是因为这个才帮你们的。"

他只是希望，多轨和那些阴阳师之后能够从诅咒中被解救出来，能够阻止宫城家的贪妄，能够阻止神道把失控的妖怪放进京都为祸他人。

七濑也知道他的心绪烦乱，语气便软了下来，"您也不需想太多，族长从未将这种事怪于他人，只是各人有各人的职责和坚持，但终有极限罢了。"

这又是什么意思？夏目疑惑地看着她。

七濑挥了挥手，便有式神从旁边送上了一样东西。夏目定睛一看，才发现托盘上的软垫上放的是一块玉石。

"这不是—"名取周一最开始委托他找的玉石吗？夏目抬起眼疑惑地看向七濑，不知道七濑把这块石头呈上来做什么。

"一看到这块石头的时候，我就知道，这应该是御影*。"

御影？这个名字怎么有点耳熟？

"看样子那只胖猫没有告诉你吧，也好，你就当我这个老人家想找个人听听我的故事吧。"

"你所找到的这块石头是一只玉妖名叫御影，曾经是个除妖师的式神。"

"当年我一心想找夏目玲子结识，因缘巧合之下认识了他，说来也是个笑话，我当初没有意识到，御影先生他，其实是一只玉妖。"

夏目不自觉地看向了桌上的玉石，一种莫名的熟悉感在他的心中升起，但又很快被对七濑曾经的惊奇盖过去。

"我当初实力不济，屡屡被一只大妖袭击，是御影先生最终封印了那只妖怪，救了我。所以虽然我最后得知了他是只妖怪，也非常感激他。"

"但是，他忽然对我说，要我封印他。"

夏目终于想起了这个名字。

"我这才知道，他就是那个旁人口中因为主人去世，即将失控的式神。他的主人去世前令其封印不祥之物，但他毕竟是妖，没有主人妖力的供养，他只能从自己的原身削下一块一块的的玉石块封印妖怪，并把封印的玉石丢入有结界的井里使其净化。但是，即使是这样，他每封印一只妖怪仍然会反噬自身。"

"净化之力本就难以修得，失去主人的式神再这样拼命消耗自己，他已经濒临失控，所以向我请求，将他封印。"

是了，御影也向玲子请求过封印他，但是因为输了比试被她拒绝，只留了名字在友人帐上，后来是一只小天狗找到他，请求他能不能将名字还给御影，让他最终解脱。

他望着七濑，仿佛第一次认识她。人实在是复杂的，他意识到，即使是捉摸不透的的场家，也有许多不为人知的过往。

七濑也不看他，只是拿起了玉石摩挲了几下，"我说这个故事，倒也不是想说服你什么，你也不需要做出什么回应。除妖师有自己的坚持和职责，即便我坐在这里和你说，我年轻时和善良的妖怪打过交道，也不可能转身和妖怪握手言和。"

"就如你所见，人与妖的恩怨实在难解，除妖师只能断开这些联结，才能结束一切。也许能有更好的办法，就像当初如果能找到御影作为式神的契约，说不定就能解放他，也许阴阳师仍在的话，怨气会有更好的办法。"

"但是实际上，我们找不到契约书，而怨气之所以失衡，源头就在阴阳师的诅咒，所以作为除妖师的我们，只能封印妖怪，或者直接斩杀源头。而去做自己能做的事，并为此承担后果，这便是职责。"

"的场家本就是活在黑暗里的家族，族长想做的，便是我们所愿执行与承担的。多轨透的安全，的场家会保证，你是计划中重要的一环，的场家不会以此犯险。"

"但是，这一切不会停止，斩杀百目妖的计划不会变更，我想，多轨鹤小姐也是这么认为的。"

"鹤，你确定要答应的场家的条件吗？"

"我不是一开始就说了吗？我想委托你们杀了它"多轨鹤用着多轨透的脸做出一个疑惑的表情。

"可是…我不明白，多轨看到的梦境里，你明明是想救他的。"夏目有些疑惑，"而且的场家这一趟会让多轨以身犯险，难道不能用更好的办法吗？"

"我可以保证多轨的安全，如果你是不信任的场家那大可不必，就算那家家主心怀鬼胎，百目妖至少现在还是听我的话的，不管如何，他们都会顾忌我。"

"可是…"他还是希望所有人都不必冒险。

不管是七濑还是的场静司，恐怕从一开始就看出自己这些幼稚的心思了吧，夏目跪坐在庭院前，手中握着七濑交给他的玉石，无奈地扯了扯唇角，最终还是握住了拳头。

**二十**

"是这样啊。"听完夏目的转述，多轨握住手中的扫帚若有所思，"看来确实也没有更好的办法了吧…"

此时的多轨站在奉拝所门前，身穿着助勤巫女的衣裙打扫着从山下延伸而上的石阶。确定了百目妖并没有伤害多轨的意思，况且还有多轨鹤在，的场家也没有理由再限制她的出行，便也同意了她回到神社助勤，只是又加派了人手人手看护。

十月的天气晴朗而清爽，倒是万里无云，夏目抱着斑坐在门前的台阶上，山上山下一眼望去皆是一路绵延的红色鸟居。

"多轨你也觉得，大概没有更好的办法了是吗？"夏目问道。

"因为夏目之前也说过吧，百目妖不是你的能力能对付的东西。"多轨握着扫帚的柄撑着下巴，又说道，"鹤决定支持的场家狩猎百目妖的时候，我问过她能不能有更好的办法。"

"那她是怎么说的？"

多轨摇了摇头，"她没有说话，大概确实不会有更好的办法了吧。"

夏目有些叹气，抬起头看向天，他在问到多轨鹤相同的问题时也是这样，多轨鹤从来只是默默不语，让他即便想说服她大家一起再想方法另寻出路也无从下手。他有的时候也会想，是不是自己太过孩子气了，总是要求着别人做到根本做不到的时候，只是他看着多轨鹤低垂的眼时，心底还是会有一些东西在撕扯着。

太阳渐渐弱了下来，明亮的光芒褪去锋芒，渐渐染成红色，低垂在天边。多轨已经清扫到了更低处的山腰，只有夏目还坐在原地不知在想着什么。

"哎呀，已经夕阳了吗？"忽然，一个女声自他身后传来，夏目回头才看见是明日海从内殿走了出来，急忙起身打了招呼。

"明日海大人。"夏目弯腰示意。

明日海倒也没有在意这些虚礼，只是点了点头，便径直走到了他的身边，眼睛仍然看向远处夕阳，"夏目君，你知道'黄昏之时'吗？

"诶？"面对明日还突然问出的问题，夏目一愣，确定自己没有听错，想了想才回答道："《万叶集》*我翻得不多，只是听老师讲解过。记得不错的话，黄昏时（黄昏時，たそがれとき）的语源是'那是谁（誰そ彼，たそかれ）'，因为在古时照明条件不佳，黄昏之时光线昏暗，无法识别人影，总要问一句'来者何人'，所以取了这个名字。"

"不错。"明日海点了点头，转头看向他，"看来的场家的老师，把你教得很好。"

明日海话里有话，夏目听得云里雾里，虽然古文字是的场家的老师领他入的门，也是因此他才最终会到京都念这个专业，但是明日海的话总让他觉得有些别扭，个别的语气仿佛意有所指，他也只能硬着头皮说客套话。

"是，老师的教导确实让我感激。"这倒也说的是实话，的场家不论是在教导他修习阴阳术还是修习学业的方面，始终不曾敷衍，虽然教习他的老师劝他去念大学少不了的场静司的意思，但是至少现在看来，确实也是为了今后在阴阳术上的发展。

可是，明日海到底是什么意思呢？

明日海却好似只是在闲聊，说着说着又转了个话题，八卦了起来，"我听闻你这两天去了的场家，还和家主他闹了点不愉快？"

"…"夏目被她突如起来的八卦震惊到一时找不出话来回答。她的话还算委婉，他当天可是差点被的场静司掐死，这种事情竟然还能传到明日海这里，他不禁在怀疑是明日海确实八卦到可以探听的场家的家私，还是的场家的下人不要命了。

要是再加上的场静司向他摊牌的那些东西，夏目可能说不定还能算是"的场静司的杀父仇人的孙子"，简直是可以写话本的素材了。

夏目简直要在心里叹气了，他到底为什么要和一群他根本对付不了的人斗智斗勇。

"明日海大人还是不要取笑我了吧。"

明日海倒是有些被他逗笑了，挥了挥手示意夏目和她一起在台阶坐下，"你也不用太过介意，家主在这位子上坐了这么些年，七濑更是辅佐了两代家主，夏目君你要是能玩的过的场家才是奇怪的吧。"

其实也不算是玩不玩得过吧，夏目有些气馁地想道，其实他的想法本就是有些幼稚的，妄想能和的场家谈条件，用多轨的安全说动他们寻找更好的办法。但是七濑的话也不错，他又怎么保证能有更好的方法呢？

他握着那块七濑交给他的玉石默默不语。

"快了。"明日海忽然说道。

"什么快了？"夏目疑惑道。

"黄昏之时，"明日海示意他他看向夕阳，"快到了。"

远处的太阳如同火焰拖着艳丽的火花，放肆地燃烧着，云霞被染成艳丽的红色，在渐暗的天色下晕染出一圈一圈的粉紫色，金色细碎地闪烁在晚霞的缝隙间，山林笼罩上一层晚霞柔和的暖色，从山顶蜿蜒至山脚的鸟居山路在此刻无比美丽。

"你可知道'黄昏之时'的别名？"

怎么又扯回来了？虽然这么想着，夏目想了想，还是认真地回答了："是'逢魔之时'吗？"

"没错，"明日海点了点头，这是人的世界和妖怪的世界重合的时间点，一旦过了此时，便是妖怪的世界了。"

"那你觉得，若过了这个界限，人，还是人吗？"

夏目猛地转头，却只能看到明日海依旧平静的脸。明日海在暗示着什么，他确定，但是他不知道该怎么猜测她的意思。

明日海扫到夏目有些迷茫的表情，有些好笑，"看来的场家的人确实没教你。"看来的场静司这次是打定了主意。

什么意思？

"你可知道，这次狩猎百目妖如果成功会怎样？"

"当然就是诅咒解除，怨气失衡得以永久性解决，但也有可能会付出极大代价。"

"那你觉得，百目妖的怨气会怎么样？"

"自然是会转移到的场先生身上—"等等，明日海刚刚是在指这个—

"是，但是我想想的场家大概不会告诉你，"明日海一字一句，转过身来，"无论是人是妖，是阴阳师还是除妖师，一旦承受了如此庞大的怨气—"

"他便会和所有的会失控的妖怪一样，彻底成为受怨气驱使的容器。"

夏目的呼吸一滞。忽然就想起的场静司其实是个以狡猾谨慎见长的除妖师家族的族长，即使宫城家谋反的情况下，仍然冷静到决定放弃斩杀大妖，仅仅在自己出手帮忙了不久就直接将棋局整个翻了盘。但是正是这样的人，会失控到要凭家中的法阵镇压，会失控到直接掐上自己的脖子。联系之前的种种，忽然之间就有了答案。

的场静司，正因为承受的怨气，渐渐失控，并且他很明白，只要杀了百目妖，迎接他的，必然是彻底的吞噬。

他在赌，赌这一切会到此为止。

"他疯了吗？"夏目近乎失声，"如果是这样的话，他难道不应该先找我—"

明日海摇了摇头，"他的右眼和百目妖相连，你会被毁掉的。"

"可是—"

"你以为他没有试过吗？"明日海的眼眸平静无波，仿佛一潭死水，枯败如同心死，"即使有净化之力，也有可能被吞噬的。"

夏目咬紧了下唇，终还是哑了嗓子，"我不知道。"

明日海叹了口气，也觉得自己有些过分，但还是狠了狠心收回了想要摸摸这个孩子的头的手。

"不早了，多轨也该回来了，你也回去吧。"明日海站起身，准备回到内殿，入夜后便是百鬼之时，她这副身体破损得严重，若非紧要，她不会夜出。

"为什么要告诉我这一切呢，大人？"但她没想到的是，夏目也站起了身，"您是知道些什么吗？"

"我只是想告诉你，万事都有代价。"明日海转过身，"的场家也许不会告诉你，旁人也无法告诉你，但是…"

"谁知道呢，"明日海嘲讽地笑了，"我只是看不惯这些世家争争斗斗也要隐瞒猜忌的戏码了。"

"所以…"夏目小心翼翼地问道，"那个因为净化式被毁坏灵脉的人，是明日海大人你吗？"

"是七濑告诉你的？"明日海挑起了眉。

夏目摇了摇头，咬住了唇，"七濑先生只是告诉了我有这个人，只是您刚刚说的时候，我猜到了是您。"

她没有说话，七濑说的没错，这孩子确实敏锐了些。

"真的没有其他办法了吗，大人？"夏目的嗓子因为哽咽有些哑，少年的声音还带着青涩和孩子气。

她闭上了眼，有些懊悔自己为什么接了这么一个任务，她不该犹豫的，她之所以会说这么多就是为了让夏目问出这个问题。她应该要转过身，告诉他，有个办法，但他会付出很大的代价，说不定会失去看见妖怪的力量。但是当他提起自己也曾是被牺牲的那个，她就忽然不想了。

太疼了，太恨了，她恨不得这世上的妖怪都去死，让她能够永世不再踏入那个世界，可是她要牺牲他人吗？尽管她其实只算是一个帮凶？

神明，到底想要从人的手里拿到些什么呢？

她终究还是转过了身。

_《万叶集》：__万叶集是日本最早的__诗歌总集__，在日本其实相当于《诗经》在中国的地位。所收诗歌自__4__世纪至__8__世纪中叶长短__和歌__，成书年代和编者，历来众说纷纭，但多数为__奈良__时期（公元__710__794)__的作品。一般认为《万叶集》经多年、多人编选传承，约在__8__世纪后半叶由__大伴家持__（公元__717__785)__完成。其后又经数人校正审定才成今传版本。"黄昏之时"的解释来自于新海诚的《你的名字》，看过电影的都知道。这里的"黄昏之时"还和之前明日海说的场静司的那句"已近黄昏之人"呼应有人看出来吗？（我真的是永远在致力于装这种文字游戏的逼…）_

**二十一**

"夏目，夏目！"

"啊多轨—"夏目一愣，听到多轨喊他的名字才发觉自己的走神，走在他前面的多轨正回过头来看着他。

"还是在想百目妖的事吗？"多轨有些关切地问。

夏目垂下眼，踢开了跟前的小石子，"算是吧。"明日海的话不断在他脑中盘旋着，说来人也是纠结，明明之前以为只有的场家的法子，觉得有些气馁，而当明日海给了他选择之后，他却又犹豫了。

他真的愿意付出代价吗？

"强行结契？"

"是。"明日海点了点头，"只要有办法和百目妖达成契约联系，你就能承担一部分怨气和风险，但同时，这种术法也极其危险。"

"的场家应该也教过你，"明日海毫无温度的眸子看着他，"一旦结契，只要你使用净化之力，必然需要和外界联通灵力。"

"届时，不要说你去承担怨气，你的力量都说不定会被百目妖夺去。"

明日海直直地看向他："夏目，你确定要冒这个险吗？"

"多轨，如果我说我有办法插手这件事，有可能成功，有可能失败，你会支持我吗？"

"诶？"听到这话，多轨也是一愣，但还是认真地思索了一下说道，还是微笑着回答了他，"那我只希望，夏目你能好好的吧。"

"诶？"夏目一瞬间以为多轨其实已经知道了一切，但还是冷静下来知道这是不可能的，"多轨你…"

"夏目你总是在为一些自己认为重要的东西冒险，"多轨没有在乎夏目的惊讶，只是摇了摇头继续转身向前，"但是真的要我来说的话，夏目认为重要的东西，其实对我们来说一点都不重要吧。"

"但是因为是夏目所珍视的东西，所以我们也会去珍视，但是如果是我的话—"多轨膝盖一弯，小腿蓄力跳上了两节台阶，转过身笑了，"我大概会说，不管是鹤也好，还是百目妖，还是的场家，如果我做不好的话，那就逃掉好了。"

"这从来就不是夏目你的事情，不是吗？"少女笑着望向他。

"…谢谢你，多轨。"夏目展开了这些天来的第一个微笑。

"所以，是的场家和你说什么？"

"多轨—？"不对，这不是多轨的语气，夏目皱起了眉，"鹤？你怎么—"

"是我，"多轨鹤倒是半点没有掩饰，"透没事，我是强行占用了身体，她现在听不见。现在，回答我的问题，的场家对你说了些什么？"

"不是的场家—"夏目下意识反驳，但是临到明日海的名字，他也不知道该不该告诉多轨鹤。

"不是？"多轨鹤皱起了眉，"稻荷神社如今在的场家门下，你这一下午忽然有了办法，难道是凭空想出来的？"

不是—夏目下意识在心底喊道，被多轨鹤的质问问得措手不及，"多轨到底怎么样了？"

"我说了，她没事。"到底是谁？多轨鹤在心底搜索了目前她所知道的人，宫城的地位还不至于知道这么多，稻荷神社里难道还有别的什么人？难不成—

"明日海，"多轨鹤意料之中看到了夏目惊讶的神色，心下有了计较，暗骂自己竟然没注意到这个看起来就不是真姓的名字，"果然…"

"抱歉。"夏目像做错事的孩子一样低下了头。

"不用抱歉，"多轨鹤收回了咄咄逼人的架势，"我大概知道她会和你说什么。强行结契，分担怨气，是吗？"

夏目迟疑了一下，最终还是点了点头。

"从现在开始，忘掉这个念头。"

"可是…"

"没有可是，"多轨鹤打断了他的话，"她可能有什么其他的打算，但是无论如何，你不能搭进去。"

"就算你成功了，你以为就凭百目妖还在这世上，阴阳师之后的命运悬而未决，和一个遭到重创的的场家，足以抗衡就等着坐收渔利的神道？"多轨鹤看着他，言语平淡，却如万钧之力悬在夏目的心上。

"御所遭创，神道只能依靠的场家是没错，可当这一切过去，京都的结界重启，的场家便会从最安全的盾变成最危险的匕首，到时候，要清算的，就不只是御所这一件事了。"

"的场静司用自己换的，是一个的场家的未来。"多轨鹤一步一步踏下台阶，走到他面前，"只要他身死，再有你已经进行了净化式的基础，多轨氏回到稻荷，阴阳师手握净化之力，我可以让多轨氏迅速站稳脚跟，神道为了重新出世的净化之力，必然不会与我交恶，我便能保住的场家。"

"这才是他真正给我的条件，你现在明白了吗？"

夏目终于看到了多轨鹤眼中无比渺小的自己。

"大人，你让我这么传达，真的可以劝动夏目君吗？"明日海跪在神龛面前，身前神龛之上正是紫衣的丰月神。

丰月摇了摇头，"我并非想要你劝动他做什么，只是—"

只是什么？

丰月神望向神龛高处的稻荷神，"只是有件东西，需要他自己去发现罢了。"丰月的声音渐低，隐没在了空气中，明日海还是没能听清。

待神明离去后，明日海呆了一会儿，才缓慢地挪着身子起身縁廊来到縁廊，靠着一侧的柱子昏昏沉沉地撑着头。

她真的做得对吗？

尽管她并不觉得自己真的有做错什么，即便真的有人问起来，她说的是实话，即便是的场静司那家伙也只会皱皱眉，毕竟稻荷神社还需要她。只是她还是无法说服自己，为了自己而接受了这位神明的指示，真的是对的吗？

神明，到底想要些什么呢？

"…我确实有些轻率了。"夏目有些懊恼。

"没事，"多轨鹤温和了下来，眉眼染上了些感伤，手指慢慢收紧，"我才是该说抱歉的人，如果我当初没有那么轻率地毁掉了它的契约符，一切就不会发生了吧。"

"如果我还拥有它的契约的话，根本无需什么狩猎或是强行结契，它便永远也出不了稻荷神社的大门。"多轨鹤还是无力地松开了扣住的手指，转过头有些抱歉，"其实之前我一直想和你道歉，你外祖母的事，真的恨抱歉。"

"不用的…外祖母的事，我想不是任何人的错。"夏目沉默了一会儿，最终还是叹口气，笑得有些苦涩，"我的外祖母本就不是什么除妖师之类的人，真遇上这种大妖确实不能奢求什么。"

倒是多轨鹤微微有些惊讶，"你外祖母并非除妖中人？"

"是的，"夏目回答道，"玲子她只是天生妖力强大，平时也只和那些常见的妖怪的打交道，也是因此才会被百目妖欺骗到吧。"

转头却见多轨鹤陷入了沉思，夏目有些奇怪，"这有什么问题吗？"

"我和的场家家主可能都想错了一件事，"多轨鹤顿了一下，才慢吞吞地回答了他的问题，"我们谈到这件事时，都说到应该是百目妖欺骗夏目玲子签订了交换力量的契约。"

这有什么问题吗？夏目还是疑惑地看向她。

"它不认识人类的文字，"多轨鹤一字一句地说道，"除妖师的式神为了辅助主人必然会被教习文字，但是我们的式神们因为灵识本就和主人相通，因此不会特意教授，它的神识由我孕育，但在契约被毁之后，我赋予他的那部分就被我收回了，剩下的那些，大概只够它写个自己的名字吧。"

夏目还是不能理解，"那的场家和它修订的契约是怎么回事？"

多轨鹤一言不发地看着他。

夏目忽然明白了是怎么一回事，当初和的场家签订契约的时候。百目妖根本不认字，所以根本没意识到的场家要的是净化之力，他一直以为的场家只是想要他的力量，所以才会在的场家"反悔"之后愤怒地报复的场家。

但是的场家并不知道这一点，所以默认了是百目妖订下了契约欺骗了不通术法的夏目玲子。而多轨鹤则以为是夏目玲子见到强大的妖怪所以和它结契结果被强行交换了力量。

可是如果是这样的话，那到底…

夏目呼吸一滞。

多轨鹤看着夏目变幻莫测的表情，觉得自己可能确实有些多疑，"你也不用想太多，三百多年的时间确实可能发生了很多事—"却不料夏目突然打断了她。

"鹤，"夏目凝视着她的眼睛，一字一顿地问道，"百目妖的名字，到底叫什么？"

**二十二**

"_守鹤"这个名字来源于日本民间传说，《分福茶釜》，__也被写成文福__茶釜__。相传于日本__上野国__茂林寺的茶釜。历史传说：传说其茶釜有取之不尽，用之不竭的茶水，且可以分享福气。传说将此茶釜带来的__守鹤__僧人，实际是狸猫的化身。也有一说是茶釜是由该狸猫化成（狸猫有变身术也是妖怪传说的共识）。_

_下文多轨鹤说名字可爱是因为在日本的传统艺术作品中狸猫都是以滑稽的形象出现，"变成多轨家不认识的样子"便是指其变身术，最后一句则是指《分福茶釜》的传说中，守鹤将茶釜中的茶水与福气分与了众人。_

十一月的秋风已有些寒意，如同墨染一般一路染红了京都原本的底色，端居于城中央的京都御所的枫树红得艳丽，扑落的落叶掩盖住了砾石铺就的路，又随着流动的溪水或流向下游，或沉积在底。今年的御所自十月起便对外闭了馆，连同外围的御苑也停止了开放，普通人把这件事当做谈资偶尔提起，只有知晓此间意义的人沉默不语。

这是最后一场净化式。

春兴殿*的后殿，修习衣纹道的神官服侍夏目将最后一丝褶皱抹平，躬身后退。夏目深吸了一口气，和无数次排练一样，走进了内殿。

净化式，开始了。

"太上台星，应变无停。

驱邪缚魅，保命护身。

智慧明净，心神安宁。

三魂永久，魄无丧倾。"

空荡的殿内，神官皆端跪垂眸，只有夏目的声音悠悠回响。

殿外，神官们低头疾行在殿间，风吹过林间，又是一阵落不尽的枫叶，倒是主殿旁的松树被修剪得柔和垂谨，不曾松动半分。清所门*外，的场静司已经清点好了人，准备前往外苑进行狩猎，多轨鹤从明日海手中接过了结绳，看着明日海沉静的脸，她欲言又止，终究还是回望了一眼掩映于松柏林尽头，只露出特有的桧皮茸层檐的群殿，最终转过身，跟上了的场家一行人的步伐。

纯净的力量自这座历经混乱与辉煌的皇城辐向四周，各个结界逐一连通，合为一体，终于在三百年后摆脱了修修补补的历史，重新走向了统一。身着白袍的权禰宜走出缘廊，望向天空，倒也看不出悲喜，只是叹了一口气。

百目妖来势汹汹，京都的结界逐步结为一体，即便知道是陷阱，也只能逃向的场静司早已设下埋伏的御苑北侧，况且它早已不在乎一切，面对的场家，它只剩下被怨气吞噬后，滔天的恨意。

布下的纸垂阵不断传出妖力波动，几经围追堵截，百目妖终于出现在了众人面前，黑色的暗影如同燃烧的黑色火焰，转过身来，只有一只血红的眼睛凝视着的场静司依旧不动如山的脸，尖利如同的金属摩擦的声音折磨着所有人的耳膜，形成的威压逼退众人不敢向前。

多轨鹤捂住耳朵闭上眼深吸了一口气，睁眼甩开结绳迎了上去。

百目妖已经完全失控了。

的场静司忍着右眼的共鸣，扶上箭袋中的一支箭，准备下一轮攻势。百目妖已经已经中了三支灭杀符，残留的箭身还露在它的的身外。一旁的多轨鹤支撑着这副不属于她的身躯已然有点勉强，大口喘着气。

只剩一点点了。

结界的灵力波动已然消失，这意味着净化式已经全部完成，京都的结界全部完成统一，百目妖已经完全被控制在了御苑之内。但是—

多轨鹤瞥向御所的方向，咬了咬牙，她不能在这时候倒下。

她答应过夏目的，不能让那孩子的心意落了空。

她稳住呼吸，向的场静司和众人比了个手势，便冲出了掩体。

快一点，再快一点。夏目抓着斑的鬃毛，心中默念。

他手心中紧抓的一张纸，已然被他汗湿。

"嗷—"百目妖被多轨鹤手中的结绳缠绕住，无数符文从绳溢出，缠旋在它的每一个关节，生生禁锢住它，的场静司搭弓汇聚妖力，戾气缠绕着灭杀符直冲向百目妖的眼睛。

尖利的叫声仿佛在他的脑中炸开，的场静司疼得手有些发抖，仍然稳稳地落地，百目妖痛苦地挣扎着，的场静司的右眼如同撕开一个大口，涌入了无数怨毒的恨意。

为什么会是这样呢？百目想着，它明明不想伤害主人的，所以才会处处退避，被她禁锢住，可是的场怎么敢？他怎么敢？

仇恨和怨气早已在多轨鹤向它出手时将它的一切彻底吞噬。百目妖流出了血泪，他绝望地看向眼前表情如常的多轨鹤，最后万般怨毒地盯向的场静司。

它要的场静司陪葬。

它集中力量突破了一个关节的禁制，暗影汇成一只手直直冲向了的场静司。

"危险！"多轨鹤惊呼。

"住手！"忽然，一个影子从天而降，抓住了鹤的结绳，汇入了新的力量。强大的咒念压制住了百目妖的动作，生生切断了它生出的影子。多轨鹤会意，再一次收紧了禁制，夏目向她点了点头。

"你这是在做什么！？"的场向前甩出一张符补上了被突破的漏洞，转头看向夏目皱起眉。

"我不想放弃，"夏目笑着说道，"我知道的场先生你的打算和坚持，但是我不希望没有做到我能做到的事。"

这个孩子到底在搞些什么？的场静司一阵头疼，但顾不了许多，又挥手让下属跟上包围住中心的百目妖将灵力汇成新的结界防止百目妖暴起。

而在下一秒，百目妖彻底安静了下来。

夏目反手将手中的纸覆上了鹤手中的结绳，唤出了一个所有人都没听过的名字。

"守鹤。"

百目妖愣住了，已经很久没有人这么呼唤它了。

"这一切都该停止了。"夏目收紧了手。将灵力注入加绘了契约符文的歪歪扭扭地写着"守鹤"的名字的纸，直接沿着结绳汇通了百目妖的灵脉。

依靠着这张写着百目妖真名的纸，只要以自己的名义和它重新结契，他便可以彻底控制它，切断它的灵识，让它重新回归原本的形态。

这是唯一他所能做到的事情了。夏目闭上双眼，百目妖的记忆与情感，铺面而来。

"我的名字是鹤，你便叫做'守鹤*'吧。"

"哈哈，'守鹤'这个名字不是很可爱嘛。"

"抱歉了，守鹤，我不能再拖累别人了。"

"你的名字的寓意，一开始其实是我的羡慕。"守鹤的记忆里，多轨鹤的脸庞平静而苦涩，"我一直希望能逃离多轨鹤这个身份，变成多轨家认不出的样子，无论怎样也好，我不想再被困在那个地方了。"

"让这一切结束吧，我将力量赋予你，将力量给予你所认可的人，成为名副其实的'守鹤'吧。"多轨鹤在它的眼前笑着，但是巨大的悲伤席卷了夏目，这是来自于守鹤与鹤分离的绝望。

"若你愿意将那份力量和我做交易，我便将我的眼睛献给你，如何？"的场家的家主站在他面前与他僵持着，身旁是布下陷阱的家仕，都不敢放松地看着它。

它还是一动不动，也不回答。

的场家主柔了声音，循循善诱道，"我知道多轨鹤快要看不见妖怪了，我有办法，只要你交出力量，的场家不会为难她，我们的目标从来就不是对多轨家赶尽杀绝。"

"只要你肯交出力量，让一切恢复平衡，的场家愿意付出一切代价。"

"你来和我决斗吧，如果我赢了话，就把名字给我。"夏目玲子在守鹤的眼前笑得明亮，耀得它睁不开眼，它刚刚从的场家那儿逃了出来，的场家的法术疯狂地吸干了它的生命，如果再没有办法，它最终便要消失了。

但是它不甘心啊，它虚空的身体被无数的怨恨充满，它感受到眼前这个女子强大的妖力，望着她递出的纸笔，一个念头浮上心头。

这个女子显然不晓法术，甚至无比嚣张地将妖力发散在外，如果…如果它能利用他写下的名字和她结契的话…

等它反应过来的时候，玲子已经倒在了地上，地上只落下了一本写着名字的册子。它有些颤抖，它刚刚趁着女孩拿过纸张的一瞬间强行结契，将净化之力和它的力量做了交换。

不，主人不会原谅它的，它怎么敢？怎么敢将这个力量交了出去。

是的场家。一个声音在它的心中升起，要不是的场家，它怎么会做出背叛主人的事情，是别人先背弃的它。

它目眦尽裂，黑色的怨气升腾，最终吞噬了它的的意志。

记忆到此为止。

夏目最终睁开了眼。

百目妖仍在哀鸣着，记忆如同走马灯一般在它的脑中一遍又一遍重复，不断提醒着它曾经的痛苦与罪孽，纸页上的的符文在金色的灵力汇通下浮起，沿着结绳缠绕在守鹤的周围，最终一收，如同绳索收紧，没入了它的体中。

但是一切还没有结束。

百目妖不顾一切地挣开了多轨鹤的束缚，多轨鹤被力量波动生生逼退了几步，摔在了地上。失去束缚的百目妖直直冲向了夏目，只要契约没有完全结成，它就还有机会翻盘，夏目想要彻底控制住它，还需要时间和力量。

就趁现在。

夏目的瞳孔一缩。

"别走神！"的场静司结印在他面前展开一面盾符，转头提醒他后又张开弓射出一箭。

"的场先生—"

"放心，不是灭杀符。"夏目一愣。

"抱歉，我可能撑不住了。"多轨鹤吃力地起身，"按照要求，我会优先保证透的安全，剩下的，就交给你们了。"多轨透的身体再也不能支撑这么高强度的消耗，她必须在支撑不住之前离开这里。

"我明白了。"夏目也没有多说什么，的场静司也不插话算是默认了她的决定。

但百目妖突然像疯了一样改变了方向，朝着鹤的方向追了过去。

糟了！看来百目妖确实对鹤的执念过深导致它即使在失控状态也不放过她。

"住手！"夏目强行催动了契约，强迫百目妖停下了脚步。

就差一点点。

一个人影突然飞身而出，挡在了它的身前。所有人都愣住了。人影慢慢地倒了下去，白色的狩衣上最终慢慢展开了一抹血色。

是明日海。

"该结束了。"

一声空灵的声音透过森林的回响，远远传来。明日海勾起了唇角，终于还是变成这样了。所有人的眼前突然光芒刺眼，于百目妖面前的光芒最终化成了一个紫衣牡丹花冠的神明，缓缓落在了众人面前。

"丰月大人！"夏目有些难以置信。

丰月挥手，百目妖在他的轻轻一点下，最终昏睡了过去。他向夏目点了点头，算是回应。

"明日海大人，您还好吗？"刚刚恢复神智的多轨透一睁眼便看见了眼前倒在地上的明日海，连忙上前扶起她，"请振作一点。"

丰月走到她面前蹲下了身，对着明日海，"一直以来，辛苦你了。"

"…无妨的，我只是为自己罢了。"

"不后悔吗？这其实并不是你的错。"

明日海有些费力地摇了摇头，"善恶终有报，既然是我这一脉的罪，终究是要我来还的。"

多轨透有些好奇有些疑惑地听着这二人的谈话，只见丰月将手覆上了明日海的双眼，又覆上了自己的双眼。

"请问—"

"来，再试一试，这双眼睛还看得清吗？"放下手，丰月温柔地问她。

虽然还是有些疑惑，多轨透眨了眨眼睛，望向四周。

怎么回事，她的两只眼睛…都看得见了。

这到底是怎么回事？

丰月站起身，右手在百目妖身前的虚空画了一个符隐入了它的身体，众人看得一头雾水。只有原本身在御所辅助夏目完成净化式的宫城难以置信地看向了自己的双手，这股纯净的力量，她望向了天空。

夏目大人成功了，阴阳师的诅咒，解除了。

"这到底是—"

"三百年前，多轨家原本侍奉于稻荷神社，稻荷神喜悦，便为多轨家降下祝福，赋予了多轨鹤无与伦比的力量。"

"可是好景不长，因其力量的强大，多轨氏被将军器重，背弃了稻荷神，入驻御所外围。"

"过于强盛的力量只会造成贪婪与灭亡，稻荷神给予了多轨氏警告，但并没有被被理睬，多轨茂甚至不满于鹤的力量，开始用力量不够、但体质纯净的孩子，作为净化式的牺牲品，企图将鹤打造成至高无上的神明的存在。"

"神明最终发怒了，守鹤的出现便是神谴的开始，它和鹤注定会带来多轨氏的毁灭与重生。"

"但是，谁都没想到，多轨茂早就有所准备，他利用自己和鹤的血脉的亲缘关系，将本应降临到他身上的神罚，转移到了鹤的身上。"

"抱歉了，神明的错误，却要你们来承担。"

"今日我作为稻荷神的使者使者而来，便是来结束这一切的。"

"第一件，多轨鹤与多轨茂的债，以及所有阴阳师背负的神谴，算是清了。"等等，这句话的意思是说，明日海其实是多轨茂的后代？夏目下意识转头转头看向的场静司，见他神色如常，又想起他确实说过"多轨透是多轨旁支"，多轨族谱确实放在稻荷神社，明日海作为上一任净化式主持者，自然是拥有净化之力的，他本以为明日海可能也是个偶然，事实最终竟是这样。

有因才有果，各人之间的事，从没有什么事是偶然的。

"第二件，是关于守鹤和的场家的契约。"丰月转过头来，走到了的场静司的面前，"的场家历代早已付出了眼睛的代价，守鹤给你的力量确实和契约上不同，但时过境迁，你可还坚持要净化之力。"

"不用了，"的场静司沉吟了片刻，开口道，"的场家和它结契的本来目的便只是为了保证平衡，既然阴阳师的诅咒已除，这力量于我也无用处。"

丰月点了点头，在他的右眼上画了一道符，的场静司右眼的符咒脱落下来，淡色的疤痕下，右眼最终不再受诅咒的怨气侵蚀。

做完这些，丰月最终转向了夏目，"这第三件，也是最后一件，便是夏目玲子和守鹤的契约，但我想这一件应该无需我出手了吧，夏目。"丰月的语气亲和，句末还有些俏皮，夏目甚至能感觉到他鹿角面具下的笑意。

夏目点了点头，手持着写着守鹤名字的那张纸页，走上前，想从前无数次做过的那样，咬住纸，合掌默念着纸上的名字想象其面貌。

"守吾之人，显汝名。"

"鹤从没有怨过你，你所做的一切，她都知道，不全是你的错。她真的，一直非常抱歉。"

"抱歉，守鹤。"最后轻轻的一声，是鹤最后的道歉。

夏目还记得他不断追问鹤的想法的时候，鹤哀伤的表情。

"这是神罚，夏目。"多轨鹤的声音苦涩，"当年多轨氏举家被追杀，我以为让守鹤带着净化之力出逃，我的死能够换来神明的宽恕。"

"但是没有，"多轨鹤绝望地笑了，"我的灵魂被困在稻荷神社，到透的出现我才得以重回人世，我这才明白，我的妥协和和抗争都是无用的，神明仍然认为这一切都还没有结束。"

"我该让一切结束了。不管是人的痛苦，还是它的痛苦，即使不择一切手段，我也该结束它了。"

守鹤，你听到了吗？

三百年来的恩与缘，仇恨与悔恨，伤害与抱歉，终于停止了。

_春兴殿：网上关于御所的资料非常少，我也就粗略看了一下百科和__NHK__的纪录片，一开始其实考虑的是紫宸殿，但是看了记录片才发现御所的所有主要场所都比较严肃，紫宸殿里摆有天皇登基需要用到的高御座，而其他殿并没有特意用来参拜的场所（最终选定的这个春兴殿是后来建造用于供奉三神器之一"八咫镜"的分身（本体在伊势神宫）的宫殿。_

_清所门：御所的其中一扇西门。_

**二十三**

又是一年七月，溽热的风吹过这座千年古城，蝉鸣鼎沸，聒噪得人有些烦躁。

而在这一年中最热的时候，却也是八坂神社附近的街区最热闹的时候，入夜时，就连稻荷山上长长的鸟居群，也被灯光照得无比艳丽。山道上，夏目正在等待着结束工作正在换浴衣的多轨，难得暑假早放，又正巧赶上祗园祭*，西村便提议他们上京都来找夏目多轨一起玩，顺便体验一下京都这一年一度最盛大的祭典。

夏目坐在石阶上也不急地等着，西村他们还有一段时间才到，多轨还有足够的时间。夏目从山间看向山下的灯火通明，却是与去年完全不同的感受，他终于才清晰地意识到，一切都结束了。

一切尘埃落定后，明日海最终离开了稻荷神社，失去所有力量并且摆脱诅咒的她最终还是如愿以偿，再也不用踏入这个世界了。阴阳师重新入世，仍然归顺于神道，有多轨鹤坐镇，终究有了一些气候。的场家当机立断和神道断了关系，放弃了所有渗入神道的力量，实力大损，但也算是金蝉脱壳。神道得了阴阳师的新生力量，也算尝到了甜头，便也不在好计较。

而再一次见到丰月，已经是今年的四月。

"这个是…我的绘马？"夏目有些惊讶，他当初并不抱希望地写下的绘马，竟然真的到了丰月的手里。

丰月点了点头，"这是我醒来之时，稻荷神交于我的。这绘马由本社所出，最终却挂到了我的神社中，稻荷神无法现世，本就需要一名使者代他前往现世结束这一切的错误，机缘巧合下你的愿望被神明听闻。我便被选择回到了现世。"

"虽然说是机缘巧合，但是，我还是想对夏目你说一声，谢谢。"

"如果不是你，我可能还是无法醒来吧。"

"不用的…"夏目摆了摆手，有些感慨，最终还是笑了，"能有这样圆满的结果，我的愿望，已经足够圆满了。"

"该感谢的，是我才对。"

思绪拉回，夏目忽然看见一路人正沿着山路上山来。

是的场静司。

"的场先生，"夏目起身行礼，"是祗园祭的工作吗？"

"是的，"的场让队伍先进了奉拝所，才转头回答夏目的话，"一下子脱离神道太急，阴阳师普遍经验不足，多轨鹤便让宫城来问我能不能帮忙。"

"神道没有说什么吗？"

"本家已经搬得差不多了，的场家将要彻底撤出京都已是定数，权禰宜大人人也不在京都，便也睁一只眼闭一只眼算了。"

"那还真是辛苦呢。"夏目歪头道。

"那你呢？"的场静司有些兴趣地问道，"宫城来和我说的时候，到是有说因为多轨小姐有约，所以今天的工作是交给她来负责。"

"是和你一起吗？"

"诶？"夏目一愣，倒是不知道的场静司什么时候这么八卦了，"不是啦，今天西村和田沼他们一起来了京都，说好了要一起出去的。"

"是吗？"的场静司挑了挑眉，倒也没有说什么。

"对了，还记得你当初说的话吗？"

"诶？"

一切结束之后，的场静司有找过一次夏目，来问最后丰月所言的"夏目玲子和守鹤的契约"。

"所以果然是名字吗？"

"…是。"夏目有些坐立不安，虽然凭的场静司的脑子，猜到这些再正常不过，但是夏目还是有些紧张和担心。

"还有多少人知道这件事？"

"…妖怪们都知道这个传言，我想名取先生和其他人都察觉到了一点，但是并不知道具体是什么。"

的场静司盯着他一言不发，最终还是叹了口气，"罢了，到此为止。"

"诶？"

"如果的场家还是一开始的处境，我倒说不定确实会需要你的力量，"的场饶有兴趣地看着夏目，"但是今时不同往日，我若是真的要了这份力量，恐怕就要被吞得连骨头都不剩了。"

夏目倒是一点就通，之前的场家需要附族的绝对服从和神道的配合，所以不管是打压旁族还是得罪神道让大妖攻入御所，他都会毫不犹豫地去做。但是如今的的场家为了撇清和阴阳师以及神道的关系甚至自折羽翼，这项禁术也并非只要他一家知晓，实在不必为了他的力量引火上身。

夏目撑着头无语望天，有点想翻个白眼。

"那你身上的怨气…"

"不是现在，"的场静司摇头道，"的场家还未完全剥离京都，清除怨气意味着我必然要休息一段时间，但不能是现在。"

可是你的身体承受得了吗？

仿佛是听到了夏目的心声，的场静司笑着说道："不用担心，到时候我会去找你的。"

两个人也不知怎么，默契地没有提出既然如今阴阳师已经掌握了净化之力，为什么还要来找夏目的问题。

夏目看着的场静司道，"你这里已经完成了吗？"

"快了。"的场静司看着他说道，"祗园祭后，这一切就要结束了。"

"我记得你应该还是要回八原的吧。"

"到时候我去找你吧。"

"看来，多轨小姐已经到了，那我先走了。"

"好…"夏目有些发愣，转过头，多轨已经站在了他身后不远处。

"的场先生，"多轨向的场静司行了礼，又转过头有些抱歉地对夏目说道，"抱歉夏目，我是不是让你久等了？"

"不，没什么。"夏目笑着回道，又转向的场静司，"那的场先生，我们先走了。"

的场静司点了点头，夏目和多轨又鞠了一躬，便向山下去了。

远处，灯火繁盛，人世温暖。

"这又是怎么回事？"夏目趴在斑的身上问道。

"三篠说是有一个人总是要到八原来捣乱，"斑解释道，"的场家的人发现了几次，但是他每次总要来挑衅，三篠也不能天天恐吓别人，你一回到八原便来问能不能出手问一下他到底想干嘛。"

"人类，我已经说过了，八原已经划为了中立区，除妖师不该出现在这里，的场家的已经将你赶出去了几次，你应该比我更清楚才是。"三篠颇有些无奈，"即便这里不是中立区，妖怪将除妖师赶出自己的地界也是正常，我不过是看在你们将八原划为中立区的诚意上不出手赶尽杀绝罢了。"

"难不成，你真的想试试被要妖怪吃掉的感觉？"

"宫城和的场家早已没有关系了，"夏目听到一个年轻莽撞的声音，倒是一惊，看来是那位宫城家的少主，"他的场家订下的规矩，我为何要遵守？"

原本的场静司确实有想过将除妖师交于宫城家，宫城家主虽然城府颇深又保守古板，但作为的场静司死后缓和除妖师和各方矛盾的首领人选并非不合适。只是的场静司自己也没料到自己还能活下来，只是辛苦了宫城家，被神道抛弃后，还要被的场家打压。

不过为着宫城在稻荷神社担任要职的缘故，宫城家在除妖师纷纷远离京都的情况下，仍然主持着八坂神社，只是本家跟着的场家搬到了京都以外，老家主吃一堑长一智没再折腾，这年轻的少东家，恐怕是因为被一个旁支的女子抢了位置，心生不满来找的场家的茬罢了。

"我倒是不知道，宫城家的少东家倒是如此厉害。"

年轻的宫城少主一惊，一抬眼才发现，眼前这棵树的树枝上坐着一个少年，警戒地看着夏目，"你是谁？"

"的场家主是和我订下八原是中立区这件事的，"夏目没有直接回答他的问题，"若你觉得这规矩不合适，也可以和我谈。"

"你？"宫城少主有些怀疑。

身边的丙偷笑，夏目有些无奈地叹气，"宫城家主的事我也知道一点，如今的场家元气大伤，即便宫城家暂时处于不利地位，左右还有八坂神社和稻荷神社那位（指在稻荷神社工作的宫城）支撑着，远远谈不上需要和的场家决裂的程度。"

这话说的在理，但也直直戳在这位少主的点上，他最泄气的就是他一个少主得跟着本家迁家，让一个旁支的女子在京都耀武扬威，父亲也一副骄傲的样子。

"你懂什么—"

"那宫城家的少主你又懂些什么呢？"一个声音忽然插入了对话，夏目转头，才看到身着轻装只背一副弓的的场静司从林荫中走了出来，"看来令尊的教诲你是一句都没听进去呀。"

刚刚轻狂的宫城家少主一下白了脸。

处理完了这个意外，三篠和丙也没什么意思，便回到了自己的地方。的场静司目送宫城少主走出了视线，才转过身来抬头看向坐在树枝上的夏目。

"下的来吗？需要我接住你吗？"

"诶？"

斑轻嗤了一声。

-《吻火》正篇完-

其实最后还有两句来着，但是感觉太少女漫了，写完我自己都觉得有点搞笑，甚至有点震惊我竟然能写出这么少女的情节，就在正篇拿掉了，最后放出来给大家开心开心：

夏目跳下树时，最终还是紧张闭上了眼。

树下的的场静司伸出手，微微勾起了唇。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是不是超少女漫甚至有点沙雕哈哈哈哈哈哈


	2. 番外一：猫咪与天妇罗与枫叶

** 猫咪与天妇罗与枫叶**

夏目在迷迷糊糊中醒来。

"哦，醒了？"深沉的嗓音中带了一点轻佻，他猛地翻身，才发现的场静司已经到了面前，"受伤了还跑到我面前碰瓷，胆子倒是挺大的啊。"

等等，夏目有点混乱，而下一秒，他就感觉到自己被悬空抱了起来，下意识地挣扎了开来。

"嘶…"的场静司发出一声吃痛的声音，挑着眉看着夏目，"倒是挺凶的。"

这到底是是怎么回事？夏目有些懵地看着眼前巨大的的场静司出血的手，又看了看自己的手…等等手？

他看着自己毛茸茸的爪子，愣在了原地。

他这是…变成猫了？

"你真的是猫吗？"的场静司毫无怜悯地拎起了夏目的后脖颈，夏目疼得低声叫了好几声，他发誓，要不是他现在是猫的形态，他一定会骂出声来，"猫粮一颗没动就算了—"

"下人说你还偷吃了天妇罗？"的场静司拎着眼前的白色猫咪，看向夏目琥珀色的眸子，挑着一边的眉笑得轻佻，夏目蓦得一僵。

可他又不是真的猫！夏目急得又嗷呜了一声，不吃猫粮又不是他的错。如果他还是人形态的话，的场静司说不定会破天荒见到一个破口大骂的夏目贵志，然而他现在是只猫，所以目前看来，只有的场静司无动于衷地看着一只猫咪的挣扎，还笑出了声。

等到的场静司终于打发慈悲放了他时，夏目想都没想直接拔腿就逃离了这人的魔掌，躲到了矮柜深处，有些警惕地看着他炸了毛。

的场静司有些好笑地看着它，走上前似乎还想做点什么，而门外忽然传来的声音打断了他的动作。

"族长，你在这里吗？"是七濑。

的场静司神色一变，有些无奈，"看来今天也没法休息了。"他又转过头，看着还保持警觉的夏目笑出了声，"罢了，反正我也待不了几天，你就随意吧。"

的场静司走后，待夏目才慢吞吞地爬出来，縁廊上已经空无一人了。

这个情况…夏目皱起了眉，如果猫有皱眉这个表情的话，就他自己和的场家这几年打交道的经验来看，恐怕只能是大型狩猎。

如同夏目所料，的场静司果然没再出现过，不过他好像吩咐了下人，如果夏目想吃天妇罗就喂天妇罗就好，自从变成猫之后就没怎么吃过东西的夏目总算吃到了正常的事物。

但是，这到底是是怎么回事呢？他立起前肢，有些郁闷地思考着，以往这个时候猫咪老师已经发现他的问题找到他了，的场静司也是对这些法术最敏感的那一个，为什么现在还没有人察觉到"夏目贵志"的失踪。

他看着天空晴朗的天色，有一些迷茫。

但即便是这样，他作为猫的猫生仍然是要活下去的，夏目咬着口中的天妇罗，有些郁闷地狠狠嚼了几下。

的场静司受伤了。

夜里被人声惊醒，才从下人的只言片语中得知的场静司受伤的事情。夏目更加坚定了自己的猜测，只是他明明记得，的场静司自从百目妖死后就已经不再参与大型狩猎了。就在他变成猫之前—

—忽然，一阵头疼冲上了他所有的感官，仿佛有什么无形的力量将他明明呼之欲出的词语按回了黑暗中。他忽然意识到，自己其实根本想不起来到底在他变成猫之前到底发生了什么，甚至他只记得他成为了一个妖怪作家，却完全不记得自己最近在写什么。

难以抑制的恐惧蔓延上了他的心头，他记得，他现在是一个作家，他和的场静司合作解决了百目妖事件，可是他最近到底在干什么，是怎么变成猫的？他对此甚至毫无头绪。

如果说他会变成猫是一场妖怪的法术，那这个法术对他记忆的修改又是为了什么呢？

他摆着前爪勾了几下脚下因长年风吹日晒而稍有翘起的地板，最终还是穿过缘廊，来到了的场静司的房间前。

"喵？"夏目有些费力地用毛茸茸的爪子扒拉着门，才开了一条小缝挤了进来。屋里一片黑暗，在猫良好的夜间视力下，他才看清了的场静司躺着的方位。受伤的部位已经包扎了起来，夏目轻手轻脚地爬到了被褥上。即使在睡梦中，的场静司仍然抿着唇，颇有一副苦大仇深的样子。

无论如何，这场法术的核心应该和的场静司有关。

可是，夏目有些费力地扒上的场静司的肩头，看着他的眉眼，一种诡异的熟悉感爬上了他的心头，他和的场静司之间，到底有什么是这场法术为了目的不得不掩盖的。

他看着的场的脸，有些出神，在他的印象里，他和的场静司合作的时候总难免有摩擦，说是摩擦其实倒也算不上，一般都是夏目不同意，的场静司毅然执行，夏目按照自己的方式执行，两个人最终被迫各退一步，哪怕在他们交情最好的时候，仍是如此。

他不明白到底为什么要把自己送到的场静司身边，也不明白他们之间的记忆为什么会被刻意封存，但他不能坐以待毙。

"三隅山？"怎么又是这个地方？夏目看着文书在心中默念出这个地名，有些疑惑，但鉴于门外忽然传来了脚步声，他不得不放弃爪中的文件，胡乱翻弄了一波，跳下了矮几。

门被推开了，是七濑。看到夏目，七濑有些惊讶，小声嘟囔了几句，便来到了的场的床前，然后毫不犹豫地叫醒了他。

如果不是身为猫不好出声，夏目简直都要伸手阻止了。他目瞪口呆地看着的场静司艰难地醒过来，在七濑的帮助下坐了起来，听着她的汇报。夏目确实知道七濑很严格，但是七濑从没有真的对受伤的人还要如此苛刻，倒不是说她做不到，而是她从没必要这么做。难道还有事情比的场族长的伤势更重要的吗？

"从调查来看，丰月神被怨气沾染应该是百目妖所为，明日海也已经安排好了，目前呆在稻荷神社没有生命危险，我把宫城留在京都作为牵制，只要明日海后续恢复够快就能够稳得住。"

"如果只是这些，七濑你自己决定就好了。"的场静司的声音哑得厉害，仿佛用尽力才能从嗓子里挤出几个字，"还有什么事？"

"…"七濑确实还有一件事，但是看着的场的样子似乎也意识到自己有些过分，但是事关的场家，她也不得不狠下心，"百目妖的消息还是走漏了，京都方面怀疑净化式的失败和百目妖有关，所以上门来询问，所以我来问一下族长的意见。"

"'怀疑'说的倒还客气，"的场静司冷哼了一声，"他没指着鼻子骂我用人命献祭给妖怪就不错了。"他没有看七濑，继续问道："现在京都那些人猜测的走向是什么？"

"…他们猜测的是明日海是祭品，"七濑克制住自己的情绪，尽量心平气和地报告道，"还有一些极端者猜测，净化式本身就是给妖怪献祭，而明日海只会是一个开端。"

的场静司陷入了沉默，七濑知道这是族长陷入了思考，便也没有出神。倒是一旁的夏目一时被过多的信息量扰乱了思绪。

如果他的记忆不是虚幻，那么就只有一种可能。

他穿越到了明日海还未失去能力的时候，而按照刚刚七濑提供的信息…明日海受伤、丰月神、百目妖…恐怕这个世界的时间线，还在他高中时，第一次接触丰月神的时候。

"我倒不知道猫还会开隔扇，"七濑走后，的场静司才发现团在房间一角沉思的夏目，夏目一没注意就被的场拎了起来，下意识就要挣扎。但出乎他意料的是，的场静司这次并没有什么出格的动作，只是抱着他直接在桌前做了下来，夏目提心吊胆地在他的怀里僵硬了一会儿，最终才确定了，的场静司，这个不管什么时候总是在玩弄人心的人，真的只是抱着他在看公文。

"喵—"夏目思考了一下，还是觉得这是一个好机会，从他的怀里一跃而上跳到了桌子上，引得的场静司一声轻笑："怎么？你也想看吗？"

"喵！"夏目应了一声，的场静司有些奇怪地看了他一眼，一瞬间有点怀疑这只猫是不是只猫妖，但又摇了摇头，如果是猫妖恐怕连的场宅都进不了。但还是宽容地容许了它躺在公文旁边一起看。

一人一猫，实则两个人一起看着公文，如果七濑此时推门进来都会有所怀疑，眼前这么一副和谐画面，是不是自己进了哪个妖怪制造的幻境。

夏目终于确定了，这确实是他还在高中的时间线，实在不得不感叹妖怪的法术有的时候确实挺厉害的，但是同时又有点忧伤，这要怎么回去。

看完公文，已经到了晚上，换药的医师已经到了，的场静司脱下了和服，露出内里的绷带，待绷带一条一条解下，有些狰狞的伤口才显露出来。夏目看着伤口都禁不住倒吸凉气，他知道的场静司作为的场一族的族长，自然不可能不受伤，但是他从未亲眼见过。

他们从相识到相知仿佛都是形势所逼，终究都有一道隔阂，而当他每一次想要越过这一道隔阂的时候，的场静司总会总会用他那一套玩弄人心的把戏刻意避开，有时是刻意激怒，有时是威逼利诱，有时是转移焦点。

只要他想，他总是能逃走的。

夏目有些嘲讽地苦涩，既然如此，又何必把他送到多年以前的的场静司身边呢。

"哟，小家伙你怎么了？"的场静司有些好笑地看着又一次呆住的夏目，心下有些好笑怎么一只猫搞得这么多愁善感似的，一把把夏目捞了起来抱在怀里。

"不过你倒是奇怪，以往我身边从没留什么活物，大多数不过三天也就自己走了。"的场静司从腋下把他抱起来对着自己，"我也说了不用封宅子的门，你今天竟然还在这儿。"

"难不成你是真的喜欢天妇罗？"的场静司红色的眸子里盛着疑惑。

我不是！我没有！夏目挣扎了几下以示抗议，的场手忙脚乱地把他放了下来，也不再逗他，只是有一搭没一搭地抚摸着夏目脊骨上顺化的皮毛，一只手撑着头，有些困倦地闭上眼，却又因为伤口的镇痛，而迟迟不能完全进入睡眠。

夏目转过身，看着的场静司闭上眼隐忍疼痛的平静面容，忽然有一刻，觉得他其实并不了解的场静司。当他不再掩饰自己的厌恶，也不再掩饰自己的疲惫和疼痛，甚至会开玩笑觉得一只猫喜欢天妇罗。

这是夏目贵志从未见过的的场静司。

他还是要去三隅山看一看，夏目想道。

他已经确定这个时间线是在丰月出事的时候，而如今也知道了丰月之所以会虚弱除了日渐消失的信仰之外，还有百目妖的原因，但是现在的的场静司和那个决心要以命搏命的的场静司之间还是差了一点。

或者说，至少目前这个情况下的的场静司，还没有决定要拼上性命，或者说，他还在犹豫。

目前一切都是照着七濑的意思，等到丰月这件事一完，的场家就不再进行净化式，本家也会搬出京都，明日海也已经安置好，一切都在预示着的场家会隐没进黑暗中韬光养晦，而不是像他记忆里一样鼎盛强势，附族成群。

哪怕他在门外听到过的场静司和七濑的无数次争吵，但最终仍然都是七濑获胜。

而此时离他正式被的场静司发现拥有"净化之力"，仅有一年。他有预感，这件事情发生的变故，恐怕推了的场静司最后一把，最终将他推到了"一定要杀死百目妖"的位子上。

当他看着这个的场静司时，他总忍不住把他和后来他遇到的的场静司做对比，记忆中的的场静司总是有所保留，直到最后他才最终得知他的真实想法。而这一次，当他比任何人都提早知道的场静司的意志时，却又禁不住多想：

如果他能够阻止这一次的事件，他是不是可以避免后来的事件。

可是，他又想，百目妖总有一天会找上门来，多轨也不一定能安全躲过袭击，就算暂时改变，又能如何呢？

但他还是要跟去看看，既然让他回到了这个时间线，他就无法做到视而不见。

夏目落入梦中，回想起他和的场静司的相识。

他和的场静司的初识绝对算不上美好，甚至可以说是非常糟糕。即便最后证实取血之人并非的场一族，但猫咪老师的受伤，还是让他对的场一族甚至是除妖师的印象覆上了一层灰色，彼时他对前路一无所知，也因此抱着一腔孤勇，去质问，去反抗。但即便他是那个最后改变了原本的结局的人，也曾怀疑过自己，是否真的过于执着了。

他第一次动摇，是的场静司第一次因为怨气在他面前失控的时候。

纯粹、冰冷与黑暗，一声又一声的弓弦声，梦境中的的场静司仿佛压抑着自己的痛苦，却又求救般地胁迫着被强行入梦的夏目。他无法视而不见，即便当时的他已然确定的场静司动用了禁术，却还是忍不住质问他为什么要将怨气集于自己一身。

但的场静司仍然在恢复神智之后，选择了近乎自爆的方式彻底激怒夏目，从而避开了夏目的探寻。

他是不理解的场静司的。

就像他不明白为什么的场静司要赌上自己的性命消灭百目妖，也不明白为什么他明明在梦境中无比期望得救，却在现实中一次又一次推开旁人。

的场静司的第二次失控，便是夏目去质问他为什么要把稻荷神社送给多轨的时候。

当的场静司掐着他的脖子，以一种近乎咬牙切齿的语气把玲子和百目妖的真相全盘托出，夏目第一次如此鲜活地感受到他的愤怒与恨意。当时他因为缺氧和的场静司说的话而大脑一片混乱，后来在从明日海那儿知道真相时，却又不自觉地感到无力与苦涩。

他决定要去救一个人，他要去救的场静司。

尽管他之前救过许多妖怪，也帮助过很多人，但是这一次，与之前的所有都不相同。他要去救一个自愿赴死的人，他不确定他能不能够做到这件事，也不知道会不会搞砸。

但他所知道的是，他不想让的场静司赴死。

即便他一次又一次将自己推开，尽管他做好了所有安排，但是当夏目第一次窥破他的梦境，他就无法装作没看见，没有听见—

—那些隐秘在黑暗中的，对能够从命运中得救的渴望。

幸好，他成功了。

可是他终究无法在这个时间线上，再救的场静司一次了。

醒来后，他仍是猫的身体，有些叹气于自己的无力，却也只能止步于叹气。

靠着猫娇小的身体，夏目总算是混进了的场家的队伍，待队伍到了三隅山，才悄悄摸摸地摸了出来，从狭小的仓库溜出来的夏目正准备自己去三隅山上探查丰月的情况，却不料被来监视的的场逮了个正着。

"…你怎么跑到这儿来的？"的场静司惊讶地笑了，不过也只是猜到大概是钻进了道具箱子里被人夹带进来的，有些无奈地捞起了有些生无可恋的夏目，"罢了，还是…"

"族长—"

"啊，七濑。"的场静司转头，看到来找自己的七濑，"正好，这只猫被夹带了进来，你看着它吧。"说着便把夏目交到了七濑手中。

"什—"七濑猝不及防接过夏目，看着已经走远的的场，只能摇了摇头。

无法出门去找丰月的夏目只能心如死灰地嚼着天妇罗，明明的场大宅都没有下这么重的禁制，怎么到了三隅山，偏宅的禁制反而拦住了他这只猫？即便是对付百目妖也太草木皆兵了。

但的场静司的时间线仍然在有序推进着，每天进进出出，受过重创的身体无法承受净化式的强度，目前只能一边清扫外围失控的妖怪，一边寻找受伤的神明。

他有些好奇，这之间到底发生了什么事，到底丰月这件事上发生了什么，让的场静司改变了想法。

终于一天夜里，他等到了线索。

的场静司终于见到了丰月，当天晚上和七濑吵了一架。

他不知道原因，但他知道的是，一定是丰月说了什么。他有些烦躁地用爪子磨了磨地板，却没意识到的场静司从他背后靠近。

"又在做坏事了？"的场静司拎起这只小猫的后颈，忍不住叹气，"我是不是该让七濑给你把爪子剪了。"

不要！夏目吓得差点炸毛，倒不是说剪爪子这件事很可怕，而是他绝对不想被七濑剪爪子，否则他回去绝对无法直视七濑了。

说起来，回去？

夏目忽然安静了下来，猫咪老师为什么现在还没意识到自己的消失呢？还是说他必须在这个时空经历到什么，满足什么条件才能回去呢？

还是说…他看着眼前的的场静司直接席地而坐，把他放在了腿上。

收回视线，还是说，他只能一直在这个时空做一只猫了呢？

"我在想，"的场静司忽然开口，"我不会真的要答应丰月的条件吧。"

夏目看向他，不明白他所说的"丰月的条件"是什么。

"你大概也不明白吧，"的场静司低低地笑了一声，磁性的嗓音中带着一丝嘲讽，"我也不明白，即便他坚守作为神明的职责那又怎样呢？不说他是否能够打败不月，神道和除妖师都不会允许这种事情发生。"

"不过只是什么时候死，或是以何种方式死罢了。"他的声音渐渐低沉，隐入气声而消失。

那你又想如何呢，的场静司？夏目在心中叹问道。

"若能留下一命，难道堕为妖怪就让神明如此难以忍受吗？"

他也知道的场其实打的是让丰月离开神社，这样还有一丝希望只是堕为妖怪而非最终因为沾染怨气而被祓除。但是丰月不会愿意为了活命而降下天谴的，夏目想要说出口，但也最终只是喵了一声，的场静司有些好笑地拨弄他的皮毛："怎么，你也觉得我过分？要不是不月威胁我不准动丰月，你以为我愿意掺和这件事吗？"

不月？夏目倒是没想到还有不月参与这件事，不过转念想来不月既然会在复生后四处寻找丰月，在这个当口威胁一个可能对丰月有危险的除妖师也是再合理不过了。

进退两难，夏目也觉得这题有点难。

"如果丰月再不同意我的条件，那么，我只能亲自下这个手了。"

？？？？？

夏目有些吃惊地看向他，丰月这件事他很清楚，最后是他和名取解决了这件事，绝对不是这个走向，他仔细思考了半天自己从来到这里到底做了一些什么事，能产生蝴蝶效应直接改变这个时间线的走向，可是他现在只是个猫啊，难不成他吃多了天妇罗，让的场静司下定了决心要杀丰月？

还是说他走的这个剧本是个平行宇宙线？

一人一猫这天晚上都陷入了失眠。

他又做梦了，这个奇怪的时间线，那些被封存的记忆，始终隐隐有些不对劲，他也只能在梦中想起一些碎片，却又迅速湮没。

"夏目，醒了吗？"

"嗯…"夏目的声音带着困意，在裹着的被子里有些闷，"已经早上了吗？"

初秋的天亮得早了几分，隔着隔扇也不过微光，隔扇外，便是满眼墨染的枫树，飘落了一地的叶。远处叡山电铁穿过的风声穿林而过，显得这人烟稀少的院子更为安宁。

的场静司得了回答，推开门走了进来，便看见夏目还有些迷糊的睡眼，轻笑道："七濑已经把这里的事情都收好尾了，你还没睡醒吗？"

"友人帐还名字也不是件轻松的事，"夏目叹了口气，慢吞吞地起身，准备穿衣服，"的场先生你呢，任务完成就打算回去吗？"

"差不多，"的场静司点了点头，走进屋坐了下来，"不过还有一点时间，正好这座白龙园还没到开放的月份。"

"？"夏目没想明白这两句话的因果。

"你昨天不是还说，想等到十一月份白龙园开放的时候再来一次吗？"的场静司看着夏目有些发愣的表情，轻笑了一声："保养青苔的匠人午后就离开，我问了神社的人，他答应我可以在今天游览这个园子。所以我早上来特意来问问你，要和我一起游览白龙园吗？"

九月底的枫叶还未红得彻底，大多还是金黄的枫林中点缀着朱红色，偌大的园林里只有风声与他们的脚步声，夏目和的场一前一后，顺着石阶一级一级环山而上，恍惚间，夏目有种不真实感。

百目妖消失之后，鹤接手了稻荷神社，的场静司遵守了承诺，八原成为了真正的中立区，他终于能够鼓起勇气，将那些和妖怪的缘分写成文字讲述给他人听。

"还在想什么？"的场静司发觉夏目步伐的放慢，也停了下来，倒退了几步到夏目的身边。

"不是，"夏目摇了摇头，"只是觉得有点不真实。"

"哦？"的场挑起了眉，"是觉得这枫叶不真实，还是和我同游这件事确实不真实？"

夏目听到他的调侃笑出了声："可能两者都有吧。"

的场静司不置可否，伸出手，将不明所以也伸出手的夏目拉了一个趔趄，然后在夏目不满的目光地勾起了一个愉悦的微笑。

这是夏目第一次来到京都后的第五年。

记忆再次戛然而止。

他不希望的场静司走向这样的结局，夏目想，他还是要去改变这个剧情。

可是他仍然是只猫，而且不知道该怎么告诉的场静司，他不用做下这个决定，只要把这件事交给名取，或者放着不管就好，他试过了所有方法，都被无形地挡了回来，法术限制住了他的行动，他只能有些低落地继续看着的场静司一如往常地进进出出。

就连七濑都看出了他最近心情不好，连碗里的食物都吃不完。

可是他真的不知道，该怎么做，要怎样做，才能阻止这一切。

丰月最终还是没有同意他的提议，的场静司也仿佛意料之中。

"丰月大人，您真的决定要这么做吗？"的场静司问出了最后一个问题，仿佛一声叹息。

"我知道的，的场家的孩子，"丰月依旧神情淡然，怨气侵蚀未能将他的神智扰乱，即便虚弱也无法改变他身为神明的本能，"但是我不能退缩，即便是被杀死，我也不能让神谴降临在这片土地上。"

的场静司长长久久看着他，长到躲在一旁的夏目近乎以为的场放弃了这个想法的时候，的场静司最终抽出了符纸，围绕神社的法阵正在慢慢开始起作用，作为这座神社的神明，丰月逐渐地感到虚弱与禁锢的存在，摔落在了地上。

忽然，门外传来了更大的声响，的场家的人骚动了起来，但应该是有预料的准备，很快就安静了下来。夏目意识到那应该是不月。

的场静司忽然开口道："不月大人其实有来找过我。"

"是…吗？"丰月已经有些吃力，"抱歉…我…"

"他让我不要杀了你，丰月。"的场静司一字一句，冷静自若，"说实话，我不确定我能承受得出另一位神明的怒火。"

这不像是的场静司的风格，夏目有些懵，的场静司在他的印象里总是自作主张，毫不犹豫，既然已经决定承担，就不可能在乎什么"神明的怒火"。而如今却在丰月面前忽然说起了废话。

而丰月沉默了一会儿，居然笑了出来。

"他不会的，"丰月笑着，带着垂死的温柔，"他知道这是我的决定，只要我决定了，他不会怪你的，我保证。"

的场静司抿起了唇，捏紧了符咒。身体内暴虐的戾气直冲而上汇于手心，冰冷、残忍而决绝，就如同他之后在杀死百目妖之前的那副姿态。夏目记忆中无数的场静司的片段在此刻重叠在了眼前这个的场静司的身上，他忽然意识到他之前的废话到底是什么意识。

就如同的场静司第一次失控时他所窥破的那个秘密。

哪怕他斩杀过无数的妖怪，他其实并不想做那个必须要靠手刃神明，才能保全的场一族的人。

他不该如此无力。

他还是想救的场静司，哪怕只有一丝希望。

夏目最终挡在了丰月的面前，隐隐约约看到了的场静司错愕的脸。

不论是神明的怒火，还是和七濑的争吵，还是后来他一次又一次的激怒，无非是的场静司，在孤注一掷的道路上，期望有人来阻止他罢了。

他此刻才终于理解，的场静司复杂的计谋下，到底是怎样的心绪。

他真的好想回到自己的时间线，想要回到一切都回到正轨上的生活，想要那个所有人都得到了拯救的世界。

在这个世界，他只是一只猫罢了，无法做到更多的事。只是希望无论丰月到底怎样，这个世界都能走向正确的结局。

而他，要回到他的世界了。

"三月，把绢花还给四月。"掌事的婆婆扶起倒在地上大哭的女孩，对着面前拿着一只绢花的女孩教育道，"主家分配的东西每人都是一样的，大家都是同样的，一朵绢花又有什么好争的。"

"我…"三月拿着绢花涨红了脸，"我就是想要这支！我说了会拿我自己的来换的！"

"可是我就是要这一支！"哭着的女孩子不服气，也吼了回去，"你自己的颜色不好看凭什么要给我！"

"一大早的，这是怎么了？"穿出长廊的多轨鹤对着身旁的人问道。

"回大人，是主家收养的那些孩子。"身边的仆人回道，"茂大人挑了十几个留在了神社养，最近才到。"又有些不安地问："需要我去让教习的人管一管吗？"

"不必了，"鹤抬手止住了她，忽然，墙那头起了一阵更大的嬉闹声，之前的哭声也渐渐止了，估计是被玩耍的伙伴吸引了注意力，一同打闹去了。

鹤不禁被感染，笑了起来。望向笑声的方向，却也只能望到一堵灰色的围墙，往上便是万里无云的晴空，飘荡着孩子们的笑声。身后的仆人乖顺地等候着，待到回过神来，鹤才敛了敛笑容，甩了甩头。

"走吧，回御所。"

"是。"身后，是稻荷神社过后数年都能听到的，十几岁孩子的欢闹声。

如果那一天，她能早一点意识到这件事，是不是一切，都会有所改变呢？

多轨透从鹤的梦中惊醒。

"怎么了，鹤？"多轨透有些担心地在脑中问道，"这个梦怎么了吗？"

这几日，鹤的梦忽然多了起来。一开始会有噩梦，渐渐地掺杂着这样平淡的小片段。透不由地有些担心，感知着鹤的气息，却又摸不准这个梦境为什么会让这位三百年前的家主惊醒。脑中的鹤回过神来温柔地向她抱歉，她有时想问些什么什么，却又不知该问些什么。

一切之后，阴阳师接手稻荷神社一系列过渡工作，多轨鹤选择了留在现世指导多轨透，但这透支的生命终究是有限的，尤其是…她们最终还是得面对这个问题：

多轨鹤在现世，怕是无法留太久了。

"鹤，"多轨透还是鼓起了勇气，有些小心翼翼地问道，"那些孩子，就是丰月神说的…"

"…是。"鹤知道她大概也能猜到些什么，最终也没有遮掩，这已经是这个月第三次梦到这群孩子了，那是她三百多年以前，对那些孩子仅有的一点点记忆，"我当时不知道，"她叹了口气，"说实话，直到丰月神告诉我，我才是知道那些孩子是…"

那些孩子是她的牺牲品，是多轨氏三百年前欠下的孽债。

而她当时，竟然丝毫没有觉察到，为什么孩子要按月份来取名，为什么，那么多年，始终只有那12个孩子，仿佛从未长大。

她的眼里，那些孩子，仿佛就是她彼岸的自由，而最终她才知道，那是一场残忍的幻梦。

八月一过，残余的暑热还未散尽，便是一场连绵的秋雨，海风将一股潮湿的冷意吹向这座城市。一夜之间，层林尽染，却又在连绵的雨水中颓落吹尽，艳丽的枫红色褪作枯落的色彩，点缀在京都四处的街景。

多轨鹤有些困乏地抱着一杯茶，跪坐在縁侧时不时点着头打哈欠，她已经占着多轨的身体许久，虽然正常的作息下身体没什么问题，但神识显然已经无法在这种情况下清明很久了。

但她还不能倒下，她勉强打起了精神，终于听见了一串由近及远的脚步声，最终停在了她不远处，她动了动睫毛，连眼皮都懒得撑开。

"来了。"

而停在她身旁，也跪坐下来行礼的人，正是本应该失踪已久的明日海。

"我知道你大概不想见我，和多轨茂的事，我也不想追究。"鹤抬起眼，看向对面抿着唇的明日海，叹了口气"但是三百多年过去了，我们不能功亏一篑。"

"怎么会这…神社那边怎么样了？"七濑疾步穿梭在本家的长廊上，身后是递来消息的宫城。

"鹤大人消失的那一天，就有人发现了。"宫城回道，"明日海大人已经在主持一切了。"

明日海？七濑顿了一下，但没有过多纠结人选的问题，"看来她已经选好人选了，多轨透呢？"

"鹤大人消失之后就一直在昏睡，但并无大碍"宫城为七濑推开门，"但是七濑大人，族长他…"

"这不是你担心的事，"七濑瞥了她一眼，"家主不过是受伤需要休养，知道了吗？"

"…是"

"透大人，明日海大人已经在等着您了。"多轨倚着栏杆，望着低沉的天色，陷入一阵沉默。

"夏目那边还没有消息吗？"

"七濑大人并没有来传话，"神官有些小心地斟酌词句，"要不您去问问明日海大人？"

她还是不太习惯被称为大人，多轨叹气，这是鹤和明日海的专长，即便她已经做好了准备，却还是有些难以释怀。

"我知道你的担心，"明日海看出她的心思，也把桌上的纸推到一边，"但是我们必须做好最坏的打算。"

"鹤是这么想的吗？"多轨反问道，看着明日海一时语塞，她又摇了摇头，"罢了，即便她不是这么想的，也不至于对我守口如瓶了。"

明日海叹了一口气："的场静司会被下了梦魇是谁也没想到的，透。当初她同意的场静司由他来承受自己神识的消耗，只是为了减轻你的负担。你躺了这么些日子，也该知道这种损耗不是你能够承担的。"

"我不是对这件事有所想法，明日海。"多轨唤着她的名字，有些出神，"你们总有太多的事是他人无法探知的，我也不会去在意。"

"但是我看着鹤的梦境的时候，总在想，如果她告诉我，是不是至少可以改变一些事情，她就不必消失。"

"或许她并不需要被改变呢，透。"明日海看着她，撑着头说道，"于你我而言，得到一个美好的结局，也许意味着抱着生的信念活下去。可是对于多轨鹤而言，你确定她有想过要垂死挣扎求一条活路吗？"

多轨透有些惊讶地看着她，忽然也意识到鹤对于自己消失的异常冷静，即便困难重重，也不意味着鹤不能够尝试用其他方法将自己的损耗转移到别人身上。

她只是不愿。

多轨还记得那一群梦里的孩子，还记得她所窥探到的，她创造出守鹤时的喜悦，也记得她的悔恨与救赎。

她只是不愿，她自始至终都没有选择求生。

在三百年之后的现世，无论多轨透如何掩饰，她也必须承认，鹤不是现世之人，她的伤痛、她的愧疚、她的救赎，已经飘散在了三百多年前的京都，多轨透无力回转。

"还是没用吗？"七濑听到屋里的谈话，心下一紧。

"根据多轨鹤的说法，被诅咒之人会陷入自己的梦境里，"名取有些头疼，摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁又戴上，"但是就像我们之前所看到的—"

"的场静司的梦里没有恨意，也有所谓的能够称之为'恐惧'的存在，一切都是按照他的记忆严格进行。"名取斟酌了一下词句，最终还是看向了身旁的人，叹了口气。

"夏目，"他唤道，"如果他身边的你和七濑都不知道这其中的关键所在的话，我真的不知道我还能帮你做到什么。"

七濑走上前来，名取看到了她，微微了点了点头致意，又摇了摇头表示自己的无可奈何。七濑心下一沉，却也不能表露，只能抿着唇目送他送出了房间。

"夏目少爷…"

"我还是想试试。"夏目抬起眼，眼神清亮而执拗。

又来了，七濑不知该不该在此时佩服夏目一直以来的执拗。她已经三令五申说明不会接受他的提议，但多轨鹤的消失还是让她在最后的关头，再也无法说出一个字。

"罢了。"七濑叹了口气。

"我再重复一遍，潜梦之术异常凶险，千万不要做改变原本梦境轨迹的事，进入梦之后，你会随机附身在梦境的某些物件上，你只需要找出这个梦境中家主到底沉溺于何物。"

"除此以外，一定不要改变任何事物。"

"我知道了。"夏目看着沉睡的的场静司，咬住了唇。

于是，他最终变成了的场静司的一只猫。

为什么他无法直接去三隅山找丰月，为什么他的记忆，他的行动被禁锢，为什么他最终的选择还是将一切导回了记忆的正轨。

这不过是梦魇对他开的一个玩笑。

他所以为他能改变的，实际上不过是梦魇发现他内心所想，所安排的，一个最为精密的圈套罢了。

入梦之人，也不过是梦魇的一枚棋子罢了。

"夏目，你还好吗？"多轨有些担心地问他。

"抱歉，我有点累。"夏目抹了一把脸，"我…"

"你只是有点对自己失望，觉得的场先生已经如此痛苦，但是你入梦之后竟然直接被封禁了记忆，然后梦魇为了把你推出这个梦，所以特意修改了梦的走向，以逼迫你以死将梦的走向改回了记忆的正轨。"多轨自然地接上了这段话，顿了一下安慰他道"我已经问过七濑了，这不怪你。"

"可是如果我没有做出那个决定，或许这个梦魇就被破解了。"夏目有些烦躁地捋头发，多轨有些好笑，按住了他的手。

"对了多轨，鹤她…"

"没事的，"多轨摇摇头，示意他不用担心，"她在消失之前把明日海找了回来，至少一时半会儿还出不了乱子。"

"那就好…"夏目安心下来，顿了一下才说："你和我说，我才知道鹤的神识是连在的场先生身上的…"

"如果不是鹤出问题自己说了这件事，我也不知道这件事。他们总是如此，不是吗，夏目？"多轨拿过他另外一只手，交叠在自己的手上，"还记得我说的吗？如果你实在做不到，逃跑也没有关系的。"

"而且，我和你的想法相反，我觉得你将的场先生的梦改回正轨是正确的。"多轨认真地看着他。

夏目看着多轨的双眼，深呼了一口气，手上传来的温度终于让他的心静了下来。

"抱歉，多轨，我确实有些烦躁。"

"你觉得的场先生沉溺于梦境是为什么呢？"多轨反问他。

"我一开始觉得是仇恨，但是看完他的梦以后，我反而不太确定了。"夏目有些迷茫，"我所见到的的场静司，其实一直希望有人能把他从百目妖和怨气失衡的命运中解救出来，可是如果这样的话，那不应该是只要按照他的记忆就可以了吗？"

多轨点了点头，"我一开始也是这么想的，鹤她的梦境也和的场先生的相似，但她最终仍然走向了消失，所以我有些怀疑这个判断。"

"这只是我的猜想，"多轨迟疑了一下，也不知道该不该说出这个猜测，但在这个实在是想不出办法的关头，也只能硬着头皮再试一次了，"鹤消失的那一天，她的梦境正好进行到百目妖消失的那一天。"

"其实我只是猜测，鹤的情况不同，她并没有完全陷入沉睡，但显然，她仍然最后沉溺在了梦中，走向了消失。"

"明日海提醒我了一点，尽管我努力避免了她的负面情绪，但是我无法让她求生。"

"你的意思是…"

"梦魇之所以能吞噬鹤，是因为她在最后一刻偿还了她的愧疚，得到救赎，失去了最后一个继续存在在这世界上的理由。"

"你有没有想过，也许，是的场先生确实已经没有生的渴望呢？"

他忽然被点醒，仿佛才从梦中醒来，点点滴滴的记忆重新被整理、排列，他一直以来并未发觉却又真实存在的裂缝，终于显现在他的面前。他们确实曾经在白龙园一起漫步于枫叶林中，也曾经一起解决过多起妖怪事件，他们会在办事时无比默契，但同样也会苦涩于那一道永远也跨不过的隔阂。

就像他在梦里掩饰的那样，他们确实在白龙园有一起漫步的记忆，但他同样记得，这段记忆的前情。

前一天他才接到妖怪的消息，知道白龙园的神社有一只妖怪想要索要名字，而的场静司明明身处白龙园，这不是的场静司第一次干这样的事情，也不是他们最后一次争吵。

"我说了，我也是任务途中才知道这只妖怪想索要名字，"的场近乎无奈了，"夏目，我不能拿你冒险。"

"他的名字是否在友人帐上我可以自己判断，"夏目反驳道，"你不能每一次都把所有的事解决得差不多了才告知别人，这件事没有必要瞒着我。"

的场静司也有些生气了："你到底知不知道如果的场家和友人帐牵涉过深会有多危险？"红色的眸子直直地看着眼前的夏目，说道："你到底想不想保住友人帐的秘密？"

夏目被噎住，却也只能沉默，苦涩的味觉哽到了嗓子口，一瞬间，委屈爬上了心头。

"我只是不想每一次都被排除在外。"他小声说。

那些暧昧，那些呼之欲出的言语，总是在拉拉扯扯之间维持在一个距离的左右，他并不是不知道的场静司将他推开的理由，但也不是每一次都能心甘情愿在一次共游之后和好如初。

所以他选择没有戳穿的场静司的维持的那一层假象，也选择不去在意的场静司隐藏在条条框框之下的那一丝暧昧的心思，因为他很明白，的场静司并不希望突破他所设下的界限。

能够困住的场静司的梦魇自然不蠢，但是在梦中对身为猫的夏目说出自己要去弑神，并且留下线索，让夏目相信他是渴望被拯救，并借此将夏目推出梦境的人，却是的场静司。

这是他和的场静司相识后的第七年，他最终还是又被的场静司摆了一道。

"夏目？你怎么在这里？"七濑走进房间，看到夏目吓了一跳。

"我想再试一次，七濑。"夏目说道，琥珀色的眸子温和而坚定，却又不容置疑地决绝，"如果这一次不成功，我不会再试了。"

七濑把文件撑在桌上看了他良久，最终还是叹了口气，"你知道我没办法阻止你们的。"

夏目绽开一个微笑，就如同少年时一般地温柔："我知道，七濑，放心，不会有事的。"

他再一次潜入的场静司的梦中，只是这一回，不再有伪装，也不再有封锁的记忆。

他为他而来。

"我原本快要放弃了，的场静司。"他说道，"但是多轨让我改变了主意。"

"我不会让你如愿解脱的，"夏目轻笑，抵上梦境中错愕的的场静司的额头，"如果你还是没有生意的话，那就为我活下去吧。"

"争取我，静司。"他唤着做梦之人的名字，"你不能要求我拯救你，又指望我对你的死亡无动于衷。"

"别指望我还能对你的那些伎俩视而不见，如果你对我还有所渴望，那就回到现实中来。"

"回到我身边来。"

他恍惚又想起白龙园内，那天漫天的枫叶，散落在他们行进的道路上，远处穿林而过的风声顺着山峦由远及近，飘落的红叶顺着溪水垂流向下。

他还想再见一次，当枫叶浸染朱红的京都。

以记忆为笼的藩篱终于被冲破。

的场静司的理智回笼，黑暗的梦境一点一点坍塌殆尽，他终于在梦境的废墟中回抱住了夏目。

他隐秘的渴望，他煞费苦心切断的欲念，他的希望，自生以来的枷锁与禁锢中，他终于伸出手，触碰到了夏目的指尖。

"抱歉，贵志。"

"我回来了。"


End file.
